Soul: Shades
by Elhini Prime
Summary: The five kids were good friends, they went to the pizza place and four of them disappeared. Years later, Mikayla (Mike) Schmidt returns to Freddy's as a security guard on the night shift. The incident that took her friends and big brother away from her still haunts the woman, but perhaps her memories aren't the only things that haunt the building... Book 2 in Soul Tetralogy
1. Chapter 1

**I promised it'd be soon. And here it is! I've noticed that one of the more popular songs for this fandom is "Come, Little Children". I remember hearing it the first time in ****_Hocus Pocus_**** but I do agree that it fits this one too...so I incorporated it here. This one will go along with Mike as she grows up for the first few chapters, just as we focused on the spirits in the first one. The spirits will make their appearance, no doubt about it (even before Mike takes the job)! But right now, we get to see Mike's side.**

**Some things that I need to clear up: The murderer is still out there, someone else went away for the crime. Jeremy ****_is_**** alive...but he's really badly hurt and can't work for a while. His girlfriend and parents won't let him return to the place. And finally, the spirits have moved fully into the next phase of their undeath. Meaning that they're "human" during the day and animatronic from midnight until six.**

**Without further ado, here is _Soul: Shades._**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 1

_May 3, 1988_

She ran around the area, happily squealing as two lean arms wrapped around her, hugging her and 'trapping' her against her brother's chest.

"Got you!" he laughed, "You're not getting away that easy!"

"You're just too fast, Wobby," Mike giggled, blowing a copper colored strand of hair out of her face.

"And don't you forget it!" he chuckled, tapping her nose, "C'mon, let's get back to Mama and the others,"

She took his hand and the two walked…well, she skipped…back towards the party, meeting up with Sam, Amanda and Matt as they walked.

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment," _

The four older children froze, making Mike looked up at her brother in confusion.

"Wobby?" she asked as he and the others turned around, walking towards the back of the room almost mechanically, "Wobby! Wait!"

_"Come little children, The time's come to play, Here in my garden of shadows,"_

Her eyes widened as a golden bear appeared, reaching his paw out and Amanda mechanically put her hand in it, letting him lead her and the others away.

_"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, Through all the pain and the sorrows," _

Mike grabbed Robby's arm and started to pull.

"Don't go!" she cried, dragging him backwards, "Please Wobby! Come with _me_!"

_"Weep not poor children, For life is this way, Murdering beauty and passions,"_

But Robby kept walking towards the back, it was like he didn't even hear her. She held onto his arm, trying to weigh him down, slow him so that he didn't go in that room! But in the end, it wasn't enough, she was dragged into the room along with her brother and friends. Robby somehow ghosted out of her grip, walking to come in line with the others while Mike, terrified, stayed behind them.

The bear stopped, turning around, and laughed, pointing at the four children, who all screamed and collapsed to the ground in bursts of scarlet. Mike screamed, crying hysterically as the man turned towards her. He gave a sickening smile and set the four children up, propping them against the wall.

_"Hush now dear children, It must be this way, To weary of life and deceptions."_

The wide, scared, dead eyes of the four children suddenly turned black with white pinpoints in the center.

Mike started crying even harder as the man turned towards her.

_"Rest now my children, For soon we'll away, Into the calm and the quiet."_

He lunged at Mike, driving his knife through her heart…

And Mike woke up screaming.

She felt arms around her as someone stroked her hair.

"Easy, baby, easy," her mother crooned as Mike started crying again and buried her head in her mother's nightgown, "Another one?"

The six almost seven year old nodded. The nightmares happened every night, and every night she saw her brother die again. Her family had tried _everything_, even going so far as taking her to doctors to help…but nothing did. Well, there was _one_ thing.

One doctor they had gone to suggested drawing the nightmare. Mike had done so and had never shown anyone the drawings, not even her own mother. They were just too…_much_.

"Do you want me to leave you to draw?" her mother asked.

Mike shook her head rapidly, clinging to her mother as if she were afraid that she would disappear too.

Anna Schmidt held her daughter close, stroking her hair and carefully avoiding the thin scar that slashed down the girl's eye. She remembered vividly the day she got it, remembered Mike's little white party dress stained with scarlet blood. They'd done some tests on it…and they proved that it was a mixture of Sam Wyatt, Amanda and Matt Harper, and…Robby Schmidt's blood. The police had tried to find some DNA underneath Robby's fingernails from her son's severed hand, but they could find none. They had arrested a suspect…some random face in the crowd that Anna had never seen before, Mike didn't recognize the man's voice or face, but the police chalked it up to the fact that she was possibly traumatized by what she had seen, added to the fact that she was _six_.

She had to agree with her daughter, she hadn't doubted her for a second. Her son's murderer was still out there…at that awful place! She felt her throat lock up as the image of her dead son's amber eyes and sweet half-smile came to mind. He had looked so happy that day…

_"No, _NO_ Anna!"_ she berated herself as she held Mike close to her, _"You can't think about him…Mikayla needs you now. You have to be strong for her,"_

She looked down at her frightened child, whose amber gaze looked up at her mother.

"Mama," Mike started, "I think I'm ok,"

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

Mike nodded, squirming out of her mother's grasp and sliding off the bed, a small toy fox tightly gripped in her hand as she padded over to her desk, pulling out a sketchpad and a few pencils.

Anna gave a slight smile as Mike climbed up into the chair, picking up her 'tools' and starting to get to work on drawing this new nightmare. She got up off the bed and walked over to her daughter, kissing her on the top of the head.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, okay Mikayla?"

Mike bobbed her head in a nod and returned to her drawing.

"Love you, Mama," she called as Anna started out.

"I love you more, Mikayla," Anna replied, walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Mike continued her drawing, showing the four forms of her friends and her brother laying against the wall, eyes black and white specked while the purple man stood in front of them, laughing. She shuddered as she put down her crayons and looked through the pictures that already littered the book. A single tear splashed down on the paper as she stopped at the picture of Robby telling her to be quiet. She picked up the toy fox beside her and held it in front of her, studying it.

* * *

Many miles away in a dark and dim part of town, a pizzeria stood among the buildings where the lamps flickered and guttered, threatening to go out. But this was no ordinary pizzeria. After all, who could possibly know that the four animatronics inside housed the trapped spirits of four children?

Three of the animatronics wandered throughout the main dining hall while the fourth sat behind a star-spangled curtain, cradling a small silver locket in its paw and listening to its sweet melody.

It turned its golden gaze upwards, oily tears streaming down through its fur as it closed its eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Mike," Robby whispered, "I'm sorry I had to leave you…"

* * *

"You promised me you'd always be there, that you'd never leave me," Mike murmured, stroking the toy fox's ears one last time, "You _lied_,"

She hugged the stuffed animal to her chest tightly, tears streaming.

"But that's ok, Robby…I forgive you,"

* * *

"I miss you, First Mate,"

* * *

"I miss you, Capt'n,"

**I'm notorious for short first chapters and longer new chapters. Robby's nickname for Mike (other than 'Mike') is First Mate while Mike calls Robby 'Capt'n'. It's their little private nicknames for each other that only they know. Which in later chapters will be very important...you'll see why!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so we're going to start out with the spirits here. This should explain the 'virus' in the animatronics and how it takes over during the night hours as well as explain what will happen when the others are 'gone' (not themselves). Then we switch back over to Mike and we'll stay with her for a while.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 2

_July 21, 1988_

After the incident…which management was now calling the "Bite of '87", finding workers was difficult. They managed to get a Day Guard, a night Janitor and a Night Guard less than a year later, much to the spirits' joy and surprise. _Finally_ they'd have someone to talk to…and play games with during the night hours instead of moping about miserably.

Robby and the other spirits peeked around the corner as the new guard settled into his chair, putting in his headphones and turning on his Walkman.

"I want one of those," Matt groaned, looking enviously at the music player, "I think Mom and Dad were going to get me one for my birthday, that's all I wanted…but it…well…you know,"

"Hey, maybe he'll let you listen to it?" Sam grinned, "Although, I doubt he'll want bear fur on them,"

"Shut it Bunnyboy," Matt halfheartedly growled, putting a hand on his ears.

"Knock it off," Robby sighed, his tail thrashing irritably as he pinched his nose, "God, _Mike_ acted better than that…and she's six, wait, no, _seven_ now!"

He ran a hand through his red hair, his ears dropping as he did.

"Robby, you ok?" Amanda asked.

"I just…I can't believe I forgot how old my little sister was," he murmured, "We've been like this for a year now and I…I can't believe I forgot,"

He felt Amanda's arms wrap around him before letting go and looking up at him.

"It's ok, Robby," she told him, "Who knows…maybe this guy here's our Rescuer? And we'll get to go away from this place for good,"

"Wouldn't that be nice," Sam sighed as he leaned on the wall, only to stand bolt upright, his ears twitching towards a sound coming from the office, "Uh oh, he's coming…scatter!"

The four spirits bolted, rushing out and away from the security doors as the guard stuck his head out of one. After looking around for a few seconds, the guard shrugged and went back inside the office.

"That was close," Matt started, wiping his forehead, "I take it we're not telling him either?"

"We can't tell anyone," Robby nodded, "Not until we know for sure our Rescuer is here,"

Matt opened his mouth to speak again, only for the church clock to strike midnight. All four spirits burst into smoke and were wisked from their positions, being pulled towards the four animatronics. They all fought, trying to keep out of their metal prisons as long as they could, but in the end they failed, having their souls painfully reintegrate with the animatronic that housed them.

Robby's knees hit the ground with a loud clang, his paw and hook hitting the floor not long after as he gasped, trying to circulate air through his systems and cool down. Once he caught his breath, the spirit stood upright, poking his head outside of the curtains. He saw Matt, Amanda and Sam staring directly ahead…something _not_ normal for them.

He heard the cameras clicking and he ducked his head back behind the curtain as the one watching over the Cove turned on. He never liked having the cameras on him…not after the 'Bite'…and so he stayed in the Cove.

Until that is, he heard someone _move_.

Robby poked his head out of the curtains again, watching as Sam disappeared from the dining room and Amanda stepped off stage, walking through the rows of tables. He turned his head towards Matt…who didn't even look at him or _move_ for that matter. Robby's eyes narrowed as he saw Sam appear just to his right, starting down the hall.

"Sam…" Robby hissed, "What are you doing?!"

No answer. The younger spirit's eyes were glued forwards, staring at the hall. Robby saw Amanda move, coming down the other hallway, and she didn't take her eyes off it. The eldest spirit shook his head in disbelief as the two younger spirits went down the hall, coming to a halt right outside the door.

He heard a yelp of surprise from the security guard…only to have it accompanied by two unearthly shrieks. Two very human, very childlike shrieks.

_"Forget this_!" Robby thought as he dashed down the hall…only to see Sam and Amanda picking up the guard.

"Stop!" he shrieked as two of his friends grabbed the frantic guard and dragged him to the back.

Two pairs of black eyes with pinpoints of white stared back at him.

**"Hey there F-Foxy!"** came the tinny voice from Sam, **"What brings you here?**

"Sam…wh-what are you doin'?" Robby asked slowly.

**"Silly Foxy,"** Sam laughed, **"You know m-my name is B-Bonnie!"**

"O-O-Okay…" Robby started, blinking.

Sam had never done _this_ before…

"Bonnie…" Robby said slowly, "what are you doing with him,"

**"He was breaking the rules,"** Sam…_Bonnie_…said brightly, **"Ch-Chica is h-he-help…"**

His eyes flashed back to white and crimson irises.

"Robby! Help me!" he rasped before the crimson eyes faded back to black.

**"Helping me,"** Bonnie finished.

The guard looked frantically at Robby, eyes wide.

"Help…" he breathed before Bonnie dragged him away.

Robby started forwards, only to get stopped by Amanda…Chica…

**"Whoa there F-Foxy!"** she told him, **"Don't w-worry. Everything will be f-fine!"**

Her eyes flashed back to blue-violet.

"Not in control!" she panicked, "R-Robby! H-Hel…"

The violet irises flickered, back to black and white right as Robby heard screams. The former boy charged forwards, dodging past Chica's wing and sprinting towards the back…

Right as the screams cut off and Bonnie came back into the hall, his front spattered with something very dark and very wet.

**"N-Now everything is fine!"** he beamed, walking past Robby, who continued on tossing a weirded out look at his two friends.

He entered the room and the metallic scent of blood assailed his nose. The spirit started to shake as he realized what had happened.

The poor guard had been stuffed into the spare suit in the back, blood oozing through the gaps in the suit. Just like what had happened to them. Robby's ears drooped and his tail touched the ground, curling around his legs until he moved forwards and gingerly reached in the suit, gripping the guard's body and hauling the bloody corpse out.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he whispered before walking off and going into the security office, picking up the phone and dialing a number he knew by heart.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

Robby didn't say anything. He knew that the police would come if he let it be. But he needed to make sure.

"S-Send an ambulance," he said and he hung up.

The former child went back to his spot and waited for the church bells to strike six. He heard the others clambering back into their own spots right as the bells started chiming.

A sharp pain stabbed into the area where Robby's heart would have been, sending the fox to the ground, coughing and retching as blood dripped from his muzzle to the wood floor. His metal struts creaked and groaned as they shortened, reforming into something more human. Within moments, Robby lay with his cheek on the floor in front of the fox animatronic. The red-head shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to where the prone forms of his friends lay on the stage.

"Get up," he ordered, "We need to move, _now_!"

"Wha?" Amanda asked, "Wha's goin' on?"

"If we don't move, we'll be prime suspects in a murder," Robby growled, his golden eyes flashing, as his ears flattened against his skull, "The guard was killed last night. Stuffed into a suit like us. Hurry, into the back!"

The four spirits rushed into the back room, while Matt shut the door and made sure it was locked.

"I hate this room," Amanda shuddered, "It's a little better, but still…"

"It's not the one we were killed in, Mandy," Sam murmured, "And there's no cameras. But, Robby…how'd the guy die?"

"You stuffed him in a suit," Robby explained, "You and Amanda. Your eyes turned completely black except for some white dots and you didn't talk like yourselves…you thought I was just another animatronic. It was like you didn't remember again,"

He looked at Sam, eyes sad.

"And if that isn't enough for you…I have proof, Sam," he whispered, "Look at yourself,"

The younger spirit looked down at himself, seeing blood drenching the front of his shirt. Sam gave a startled cry, holding out the shirt, wishing that he could erase it all.

"I don't remember how this got here!" he cried, "I don't…"

"It's the same thing that happened to Robby a year ago," Matt reasoned, earning him looks from the others, "I…I think it's starting to take us all,"

"All three of you were _gone_ last night," Robby told him, "You…I know none of you would do this if you had a hold of yourselves. So that's the only _possible_ reason,"

"But how come you didn't go after him like we did?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," Robby shrugged.

"Maybe…maybe it doesn't affect you as bad?" Sam suggested, "maybe you can stop us if it doesn't have you! And then you can warn the guard so we don't k-kill them…"

"I'll do it," Robby nodded, "Just as you all are going to have to do it if I lose it and you don't,"

There wasn't a disagreement in the room.

* * *

_September 22, 1988_

Mike sat in the back of her classroom, watching the other children as the teacher did an activity with them. She looked down and away as the teacher's dark brown gaze landed on her.

"Mikayla? Do you want to come join us?" the teacher asked.

Mike didn't say anything, she kept her gaze firmly on her shoes as the bell rang for recess.

The teacher stood from her chair and looked out over her class.

"Alright class, you can go play," she started, making the children cheer, "Mikayla, can you come here please?"

Mike's shoulders slumped as the class snickered at her on their way out. She slowly got out of her chair and shuffled over to the teacher. The older woman knelt down in front of the first grader and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok, Mikayla?" she asked.

"Mike,"

The teacher blinked, it was the first time she'd ever heard the girl speak.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Mike_," Mike growled, looking up, "My name is Mike. No one calls me Mikayla,"

"Alright, Mike," the teacher sighed, "Now, do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Mike just stared, her scarred, haunted amber gaze piercing through the teacher and making her shudder. There was something about that little girl…that dead, sad gaze was something that didn't belong on a first grader's face. It was like she'd seen something horrific at a very young age.

But Mike refused to talk to anyone that wasn't her mother, so the teacher had no idea what was going on in that little head. She sighed and stood up straight. It looked like she was _not_ getting an answer from this little girl.

"Alright, Mike, you can go out and play,"

Mike didn't nod or say anything. She just turned around and walked outside, her sketchbook in hand.

* * *

Mike sat down in the shade of the big oak tree overshadowing the playground. She pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw as the other children played.

"Hey! Scarface!"

Mike slowly looked up, her amber eyes lasering in on one of the boys in her class flanking a fifth grader and a third grader.

"Whatchya got there, scarface?" the fifth grader sneered, grabbing at Mike's sketchbook.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Mike shrieked, yanking it back and holding it to her chest.

"So she _can_ talk!" the third grader blinked, looking at the boy in Mike's class, "Looks like you were wrong about that, squirt,"

"She never talks in class," the first grader shrugged, "I didn't think she could,"

Mike tried to sneak away, only to get yanked back by the pigtails. The girl gave a cry of pain as she fell to the ground, her sketchbook flying out of her hands and skidding to a stop in front of the fifth grader.

The girl lifted her scarred face, tears streaming as the boy picked it up.

"Please no," she begged as he opened it.

"What the heck is _this_?!" he demanded, "You morbid little kid…what's _wrong_ with you?"

Mike's eyes burned as hot, angry tears streaked down her face.

"There. Is. _Nothing_. Wrong. With. Me," Mike snarled, getting to her feet, "Give me my book,"

"I don't think so," the bully snapped, holding it out of her reach.

Immediately, Mike remembered the _last_ time this had happened to her. A bully had taken her mother's locket and held it up over her head where she couldn't reach it. _Then_, she had had a tall, protective big brother to knock the bully flat. _Now_…there was no Robby to protect her.

The girl's eyes darkened a considerable amount as she shook.

"Give. Me. My. _Book_," Mike ordered, holding out her hand, "Or. _Else,"_

The bully laughed in her face, holding the book out of reach but getting close to her face.

"Or else what?" he sneered, "A little shrimp like you couldn't possibly _hope_ to take me on…"

He didn't get much else out as Mike's fist collided with his nose, sending blood spraying into the air.

* * *

Anna got called into the school by the principal from work. The man said that Mike had gotten into a fight with a fifth grade boy. To her surprise, Mike wasn't injured, but the boy was...ending up with a broken nose. She took Mike with her back to the car. On their way home, Mike sat in the back, arms crossed as she looked out the window, just staring unflinchingly at the scenery.

"Why did you hit him, Mikayla?" Anna finally asked.

Mike didn't say anything, just stared out the window.

"_Mikayla_…"

"He took my sketchbook," she finally muttered.

"So you hit him?"

"I asked him to give it back, he didn't. I asked him again, and he laughed at me and still wouldn't give it back…_then_ I hit him,"

"You _know_ we don't hit," Anna chastised.

"You never told Robby that,"

Anna hit the brakes hard, causing the car behind her to blare it's horn angrily. Anna waved them on before pulling over and stopping, turning to face her daughter. Mike's dark amber eyes looked vacantly at her, tears gleaming behind the shadows caused by her copper hair.

"Mikayla…Robby…he's not…" Anna closed her eyes, trying to steady herself as the image of Robby's bright amber eyes flashed before her, "Look, I know what happened…I know what you saw…but Mikayla…we need to work together on this. We can't draw attention to ourselves because that man is still out there. No more fighting, ok?"

Silence.

"Mikayla…"

"Alright, Mama," Mike whispered, bowing her head as tears streamed down.

Anna leaned back and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That's my girl,"

**Like brother like sister. Next time, Mike will be quite a bit older (in her early teens) and she and her mother have moved _back_ to their hometown. A word about the spirits, whatever they get on them during the night will appear on them during the day, hence why Sam's spattered in blood because Bonnie shoved the poor guard in the suit. Whenever one of the spirits is 'gone' they will be referred to by their character name, because the child is not in control.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we fastforwards nine years after the murders, Mike is fifteen in this one...so she's entering high school back in her hometown. And like all stories...what's a school experience without friends? Mike's nightmares still plague her, but maybe these new friends will help her out with it...**

**No spirits in this one...just dreams! Sorry, that'll be in a few more chapters (and we all know what _that_ means!)**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 3

_August 14, 1996_

Mike kept a firm grip on her backpack as she looked out the window of her mother's car at the high school.

"Do I have to go?" she asked.

Her mother turned and brushed an errant strand of hair away from Mike's face.

"'Fraid so," she replied, kissing her daughter's forehead, "You'll be fine, I promise. The principal already called, he's sending two of your classmates to meet you,"

"Why doesn't that reassure me?"

"Oh, don't be such a Debbie Downer," Anna chastised, tapping her daughter's nose and making Mike give a small half-smile, "You don't know how much you look like him when you do that,"

"I miss him," Mike murmured sadly as she looked up at the crystal blue sky, "I can't believe it's been nine years,"

"He'd be proud of you," Anna told her, gently squeezing Mike's shoulder, "You broke his records at school already,"

Mike fixed her mother with an annoyed glare.

"I didn't break his records," she growled, "They still stand,"

"You would have broken them, you just wanted his memory to be there for a good long while," Anna replied, fixing her daughter with a knowing look, "You threw breaking his records. You did it on purpose,"

Mike gave an innocent look at her mother, the light amber eyes harboring a mischievous spark that made Anna's heart warm.

"You better get going," she told her, embracing her daughter as Mike sighed and opened the door, getting out before shutting it again, "And Mikayla…"

Mike leaned in the window of the car.

"No fighting, ok?"

Mike gave an exasperated sigh.

"_Mama_…you're not going to let that go are you?"

"When you break a fifth grader's, who was at _least_ twice your size, nose…and manage to get out without a scratch…" Anna replied, closing an amber eye as her daughter rolled her own, "I'll see you later, Mikayla,"

"Bye, Mama,"

Mike got up and started walking towards the building, holding the straps of her backpack as she went. She had just walked up the steps and had a hand on the door when…

"Hi!"

Mike jumped five feet straight up in the air, amber eyes dark and wild as she whipped around, facing a willowy, girl with long white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there," the girl apologized, "You're the new girl…Mikayla, right?"

"Mike," Mike corrected, trying to still her galloping heart, "And who might you be?"

"Sorry, that was rude of me," the girl said with an awkward laugh, "My name is Ashley Avarosa, but I prefer Ashe if you don't mind…so how 'bout this. I'll call you Mike if you call me Ashe?"

Mike nodded, still not sure if she liked this girl or not.

"Great!" Ashe beamed, "Sorry, Principal Simmons wanted us to come and give you a tour of the place and…"

"Wait…_us_?" Mike asked, "There's only one of you,"

"Don't mind the overly cheerful blondie," came a second girl's voice.

Mike turned around to face a sturdily built girl behind her. The girl's honey blonde hair was longer in the front than it was in the back, but it was layered and constantly flopping in the girl's face. She was about an inch shorter than Mike compared to Ashe's half-inch.

"The name's Kayle, Kayle Angelo," the second girl greeted, crossing her arms and slightly revealing black tattoo lines on her upper arms, "You must be the new girl,"

"Mike Schmidt," Mike replied, "Nice to meet you,"

Kayle's amber gaze looked up and down Mike's form, sizing her up before grinning.

"My guess…track runner by your build and judging by the little bruises on your knuckles, you're a fighter too,"

Mike looked slightly down at the girl, neither of the newcomers were taller than she was.

"Ok, I'm impressed," Mike nodded, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Kayle's people smart," Ashe shrugged as she stood by her friend, "She could tell you anything about a person just by looking at them,"

"The only thing I can't read on you, New Girl, is what's the story behind that big scar over your eye," Kayle said.

Mike put a hand to the scar, broken images flashing by her eyes: the silver blade of a knife, her friends lying dead or dying around her, the purple uniform of the murderer, Robby's dead stare as she ran to the vent…

"…Hello! Earth to New Girl!"

Mike snapped out of her personal nightmare and faced Kayle, who tapped her foot expectantly.

"I'd rather not," Mike growled.

"Oh," Kayle blinked, then gave a wide grin, "Ok…I've decided I like you, Mike. You're not afraid to speak your mind,"

Mike didn't say anything, just gave the Robby-like half smile as both girls looked at each other and then back at Mike. The two girls moved towards the new girl and put their arms around her.

"C'mon," Ashe grinned, "Let's show you around,"

* * *

"How was school?" Anna asked as Mike came in.

"Surprisingly ok," Mike replied, walking back to her room.

"Made any friends?"

"Yeah, two," Mike nodded, "Which is two more than usual,"

Anna shook her head in amusement. It seemed that when Robby died, he passed his sense of humor onto his little sister. But, she didn't tell Mike that. The girl _still_ woke up screaming in the night…even though it had been nine years since Robby died.

"And on top of that, I'm going to a study-group/sleepover tonight," Mike finished.

"A sleepover?!" Anna sputtered, "Are you sure that's a good idea? With…"

"I'll be fine,"

"But if you have another episode…"

"I said I'll be _fine_!" Mike finally snapped, her amber eyes deep burnished gold before lightening again, "Mama, I want the chance to be _normal_ for once! And I can't do that if you continue to keep me hidden away in here. One of these days I'll be heading for college and I won't be here. I'll bring the book with me if that'll help?"

"I still don't like it," Anna sighed, "But you're right, I can't keep you here forever. Go and have fun,"

Mike gave a smile and went inside her room to pack. The girl managed to get her pajamas and a spare set of clothes packed along with the basic needs. She took her sketchbook and put it in her bag along with a tattered old toy fox. Mike picked up a photograph that she had hidden under her pillow. She was five in the picture, smiling up at her brother as he wrapped his arm around her, his golden eyes sparkling brightly as he looked at the camera.

She closed her eyes as she brought the picture close to her chest, holding it there.

"It's been nine years…but it still feels like it was just a few minutes ago," she whispered.

* * *

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Ashe beamed, letting Mike into the house.

"Wouldn't miss it," Mike replied with a smile as she came in.

Ashe led her to the living room where Kayle was perched on the couch in a tank-top and jeans, showing more of the tattoo that Mike had spotted earlier. It seemed to be angel wings coming from her shoulder blades and down to the back of Kayle's forearms. The girl looked at her and grinned, looking down at her arms.

"Like it?" she asked, "Got it a few months ago, Dad was _livid_ but Mom was ok,"

"I was expecting something along the lines of barbed wire or something," Mike told her, "But angel wings are cool too,"

"People have their guardian angel pins…I'm getting mine on my skin so that I'm protected," Kayle shrugged, "I'm wanting to be a police officer when I get done with school,"

She jerked her head towards the kitchen, where Ashe was.

"Ashe over there wants to be a politician, or something like that. She could convince you to give up your right arm…not that she'd do that," Kayle admitted, noting Mike's raised brow, "She's very persuasive and very good with people. Hey, maybe she'd be the first woman president? Oh, God help us all if that happens!"

"I heard that!" Ashe chastised as she came in with some lemonade, handing it to the two other girls, "Sorry it's not much, Mom's ordering pizza later, so you'll have to wait for it,"

"Ooo, what kind?" Kayle asked.

"Uh…it's from that kid's joint, it's cheap but good," Ashe replied, "What was it…Freddy's I think?"

There was a loud crash as the glass in Mike's hand shattered on the floor. All three girls jumped at the sound and Mike immediately went to cleaning.

"S-Sorry," she stammered, "I-I'll clean this up…"

"You ok, Mike?" Kayle asked, "You're awful pale…"

"Fine," Mike replied, her cheeks flaring bright scarlet, "I'm _fine_…now where are your cleaning supplies, Ashe?"

* * *

After the little fiasco with the glass, the study session actually went well. But when the pizza arrived, Mike wouldn't touch it, saying she wasn't hungry. She glared heatedly at the logo of the pizzeria on the boxes, but wouldn't say anything until the girls were done.

They studied all through the night until it was time to get to sleep. Kayle and Mike stayed in Ashe's room, next to her older sister, Serilda's. The room was clean, painted in various shades of blue, white and gold. It was fairly large and comfortable, making it easy for the two other girls to find a good place to get to sleep.

Mike finally managed to drift off to sleep long after Kayle and Ashe did…the former's snores didn't help much, but Mike did manage it.

Immediately, she found herself in a dark room. The girl looked around, trying to find a way out…only to spot a pale silver light. She walked towards it, watching as it changed from a silvery star-like light into a _person_…a very familiar person.

"Robby?" Mike breathed, looking at the silvery form before her.

The spirit turned towards her, silver eyes flashing gold as he spotted her.

"It is you!" Mike grinned, coming forwards to embrace her brother…only for him to get yanked off his feet.

"Mike!" he screamed as something grabbed his ankle and started pulling, "MIKE! HELP ME!"

The teenager ran forwards, grabbing at her brother's silver hand, watching in horror as it slipped through her fingers. She continued to grab, crying as she continued to miss and Robby continued to scream. She watched in horror as his form became transparent, misty, and was drawn into the eyes, nose and mouth of a familiar animatronic. Mike gasped as Foxy twitched like someone had shocked it at a high voltage multiple times before crashing to the ground, eyes flaring her brother's gold.

"Robby?" she breathed as the animatronic tried to stand up, groaning in pain as three more joined it.

All of them had human eyes: gold, blue, crimson and blue-violet. Robby, Matt, Sam and Amanda. Mike cried out as the fox looked at her with her brother's eyes.

"Save us!" Robby's voice howled from the animatronic before his image flickered, his golden eyes turning pitch black as the other three children did the same.

Mike's golden gaze widened as the four animatronics glared down at her and Foxy tipped her head up with his hook.

"You **_can't,"_** he growled, his teeth bared as he lunged forwards.

"NO! ROBBY!" Mike shot up with a scream, her hands out before her, warding off the nightmare.

She felt arms wrap around her. The fifteen year old looked up at her two friends. Ashe and Kayle must have woken up to her scream…Mike bowed her head, trying not to cry as her cheeks flared scarlet in embarrassment.

"It's ok, Mike," Ashe told her gently as the two held their traumatized friend close, "We've got you,"

"It's just a dream," Kayle soothed, rubbing Mike's back. "Mike…what happened? Who's Robby?"

Mike couldn't take it anymore and she burst into tears, sobbing heavily as she repeatedly apologized.

"What are you so sorry for?" Ashe asked, "Mike, we all have nightmares…"

"Every night for _nine_ freaking years?" Mike finally snapped, "You have no _clue_ what I've been through, you don't know what it's like to see _him_ every night!"

"Who?" Kayle repeated, "This Robby person? Mike…who is he?"

Mike wiped her tears away as she dug into her bag, pulling out the worn photograph and holding it close.

"Robby…Robby was my big brother," she breathed, holding out the picture for Kayle and Ashe to see, "He…he and three of my friends…were murdered right in front of me…at that blasted place!"

She clenched her fists as Ashe took the picture.

"He sacrificed himself for me…if I hadn't been there…Robby would have lived…" Mike whispered, "I lied when I said I was from the next city over. This is my hometown, my mother and I moved after Robby was murdered…they never caught his killer and we were afraid he would come after me,"

"Hold on," Kayle interrupted, "Nine years ago at Freddy's? You said that your brother and three of your friends were killed…I remember that incident, there were five not four kids that died,"

"Matt and Amanda's parents told the writers at the newspaper to say there were five," Mike sniffed, "To give my mom and me a chance to run and get away from the killer,"

"Is that where you got your scar?" Ashe asked gently, looking up from the picture.

Mike nodded and told them the whole story, starting with her waking up on her sixth birthday and ending with Robby's final order.

"I can still see his face…" she whispered, burying her head in her hands, "He was so scared…but for me, not himself. I see him _every night_…and I can't get it out of my mind,"

She looked up at her two friends.

"You two _can't_ tell _anyone_ about this," she ordered, "My mother can't even know about this. If this were to get out…the killer _will_ find me and he _will_ finish the job he started nine years ago,"

"There's no way we're going to tell anyone," Kayle promised, "Right Ashe?"

"Right," the white-blonde girl replied, "You can trust us Mike, we won't tell a single soul,"

**Ashe, Kayle and Serilda are my own creations. Serilda doesn't play as much a role this chapter as next...as we get to meet Kayle's sister next. Kayle's extremely observant while Ashe has the heart to match it. Both will be very helpful with Mike dealing with the world outside of her soon to be job. If you guys want to see what Mike looks like right about this time, my Deviantart account has a picture that I made with her if you want to check it out...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this one, we're a year into Mike's life, so she's sixteen and able to get a job...five bucks to guess what happens? Anyway, due to a suggestion given by Starlight420_,_ Mike gets invited to a party...that she wasn't aware of in the first place. But it goes down hill very fast...The spirits appear in this one, and we learn that making Matt and/or Robby mad is _not_ a good idea...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 4

_October 30, 1997_

_"Late! I'm late!"_ Mike panicked, dashing through the mass of kids, _"They're going to _kill_ me!"_

She sprinted through the hall until she ran into her two friends…literally. Kayle yelped as Mike rammed into her, sending her books flying into the air while Ashe gave a squeak and hit the floor.

"Oops, sorry," Mike apologized, getting up and helping her friends pick up their dropped materials.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kayle smirked, looking up at Ashe, "Track runner,"

She looked back at Mike and grinned.

"You were _booking_ it," she chuckled, "But you're still late,"

"I know, I know," Mike sighed, "My mom's car broke down a few miles from here, so I had to run. My mom doesn't have a job and I don't have a car _or_ a job so there's that,"

"You _could_ go and ride the bus," Ashe suggested.

"And get mercilessly bullied," Mike deadpanned, "I hate riding the bus, hence why my mom takes me,"

"Really, Mike, I think that you should get a job," Kayle smiled, "That way you can pay for your own car and the gas to feed it and _drive_ here instead of having your Mom do it,"

"Honestly I've been looking," she sighed, "But every time I've called in…they say the position's been filled,"

"I'm sorry to say it, Mike," Kayle admitted, "But at this point, my twin has a better chance of getting the 'Nicest Person on Campus' award than you getting a good job,"

Mike's golden gaze flicked to the side…and she gave a grimace.

"Speaking of her Royal Nastiness…" she muttered, making Kayle turn around and give a dark growl as a tall, pale eyed, dark-haired beauty with a lightning bolt tattoo over her left eye came up with a few other girls…Ashe's sister Serilda among them.

Kayle's twin sister, Morgan Angelo.

"Out of the way, _Kayle_," Morgan growled as the group of girls stopped in front of Mike, Kayle and Ashe.

"Make me, _Morgie_," Kayle spat, her golden gaze spitting sparks, "Last time I checked the sidewalk did _not_ belong to you,"

"Yeah…we have just as much a right to be here as you, Morgan," Mike nodded.

"Last time I checked, I don't take orders from girls who cry from nightmares," Morgan sneered, shoving Mike, whose eyes flashed, "Serilda is such a good informant,"

"Guys, fighting isn't the answer," Ashe tried, although she was planning some sort of prank on her sister for what she did to Mike, "I'm sure we could possibly figure out how to…"

"Shut up Avarosa," Morgan hissed, turning her grey gaze on the bright ice-blue one of the other girl, "Now both of you, out of the way,"

"Get flattened by a house," Kayle snarled.

"Bet you would _love_ to see that," Morgan smirked, "Anyway, I'm not here about _you_ sister dear,"

"Oh? Then _why_ have you decided to grace us with your presence?" Kayle asked, sarcasm _dripping_ from her voice.

"I'm here about your new friend," Morgan smiled sweetly, turning her pale gaze at Mike, whose own golden one looked warily at the other girl, "You're coming to the party, right?"

Mike blinked, frowning.

"What party?" she asked.

Morgan's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to her twin, "You didn't tell her…did you?"

Kayle shifted uneasily, not wanting to look at Mike, who turned towards her.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Why mine and Kayle's birthday party tomorrow of course!" Morgan grinned, "Kayle's having Avarosa coming…but she doesn't have that many friends in the first place…"

Kayle glared at Morgan angrily before Mike put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Maybe she didn't want you coming," Morgan told her, putting a perfectly manicured hand on Mike's shoulder, "But don't worry…Mike, is it? I want you to come,"

Kayle grabbed Mike's shoulder.

"You don't want to do this," she pleaded, "Mike, _please_!"

Mike turned a hurt look towards Kayle, shrugging off her shoulder before looking at Morgan.

"I'd love to," she told her, "Where's it at?"

"Oh…I'll have Kayle come and get you," Morgan smirked, "You'll be happy to, won't you sis?"

Kayle said nothing, eyes spitting sparks as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

The next day dawned cool and sunny, Mike turned around in the mirror, examining her choice of clothes for the party. She tucked a piece of copper colored hair back behind her ear, staring at her scarred face as a car horn honked.

_"Why didn't Kayle want me to come?"_ she thought as she turned around, picking up the presents on the bed before walking down the stairs with them in her arms, _"I mean, I thought we were friends?"_

"Have fun," Anna smiled, embracing her daughter as Mike grabbed her jacket, "I'll see you in a bit, I promise,"

Mike gave a smile and walked out the door, seeing Kayle waiting anxiously in front of her car.

"Hey," she started, looking up at Mike, "Look, I just…"

"Happy birthday," Mike cut her off, handing her a present, "Sorry it isn't much…I didn't have much of a notice,"

Kayle winced as Mike got in the car. She followed suit, starting the thing and driving off towards the destination.

"I didn't tell you because Morgan picked the location," Kayle tried, "Every year we switch…this year was supposed to be my turn but since Morgie is 'Mommy and Daddy's little angel' she gets what she wants,"

Mike didn't say anything, retreating into the protective shell that she had built over the years. When the car finally stopped and the two girls got out, Kayle grabbed Mike's shoulder, forcing her to turn the dead gold gaze on her.

"Look, I didn't want you to come because it would be traumatic for you," she explained, "I'm sorry,"

Mike blinked before walking inside of the building…and freezing.

"No…" she stammered, shaking horribly as her golden eyes flicked around the dining hall, the show stage, the 'Sorry! Out of Order!' sign in front of a star-spangled curtain…

Morgan spotted her and waded through the crowd of people towards Mike and Kayle. The dark-haired twin smiled maliciously before patting Mike's shoulder.

"Welcome to Freddy's, Mike," Morgan smirked.

* * *

Robby's ears flicked forwards, hearing the strains of laughter coming from the dining hall.

"Looks like another birthday party," Matt said, poking his head out from behind the corner, "But…huh, that's odd,"

"What?" Amanda asked, standing on her tiptoes, trying to get over her brother's tall frame, "Agh! Matt! I can't see!"

Oddly enough, the four of them seemed to age. Robby looked every bit of a twenty two year old, his hair had grown out a bit, so much that he had to tie it back so it stayed out of his eyes. Matt had shot up, not as tall as Robby's six foot three frame, but close, and he was built very sturdily…running into him was like running into a wall, something Robby had the misfortune of doing once. Amanda had grown as well, her form had lost its chubbiness and she resembled something more of a dancer than anything, her wavy blonde hair now reached her waist and she too had to pull it back just like Robby did. Sam was still as slight as ever, smaller than all three of his companions but his body shape was somewhere between Robby and Matt's.

Matt gave a smirk, moving out of the way and letting the two smaller members of their family take a look.

"They're…teens," Sam blinked, "I thought that teens would think this place isn't 'cool' enough,"

"Beats me," Amanda shrugged as the door opened and two girls walked in, one blonde the other a copper-haired brunette.

A warm feeling passed through Robby, like he'd been embraced by a loving family member. The eldest spirit's ears shot up and he got to his feet, looking at his family and seeing all of them blinking in shock.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, "That…_warm_…feeling?"

The others nodded and Matt snuck another look outside…only to step back in shock.

"Um…Robby…you might want to see this…"

"What?" the eldest spirit asked, coming forwards and looked around the corner, just to see all the kids laughing at the poor brunette that had just walked in.

But it wasn't that she was getting laughed at that got Robby to freeze and shake. It was the terrified amber gaze and the scar that slashed down her right eye. The others crowded around the corner, staring at the poor girl. She'd aged just like they had...but no matter how old she got, Robby would know her anywhere.

"Is that…?" Sam breathed.

Robby gave a shaky nod as he moved forwards, only for Matt to grab his arm.

"_Don't_," he warned, "Robby, they'll see you!"

"That's _Mike_!" Robby protested, "They're making fun of her! They…"

"You're dead, remember?" Matt reminded him, "You can't do anything…you'll give her false hope,"

"I can't sit here and do nothing…"

"You don't have a choice!"

Robby gave a blood-freezing growl, eyes flashing black as he jerked his arm away from Matt's arm as Mike sprinted out of the building. The eldest spirit's body tensed…and he shot forwards, a red blur that was almost impossible to see.

"What is he _doing_!?" Amanda cried shrilly as the eldest spirit shot through the crowd, low to the ground.

When he got back, the spirit's eyes had flickered back to gold and he watched with amusement when the teens tried to move…only to end up falling flat on their faces. Robby had played a childish prank and tied all their shoelaces together.

"Nice," Sam snickered, earning him a glare from Matt.

"Do you realize what you've done!?" Matt demanded, glaring hard at Robby now as shadows flickered on the walls, "_You're_ the one that always tells us we have to keep it on the down low! And you go and pull a stunt like _that_! That is the most stupid thing I have _ever_ seen you do! And…"

"This coming from the one who threw his counterpart across the room when he had Amanda…or nearly broke the necks of two others when Sam got his face ripped off," Robby snarled, his teeth bared as his ears flattened.

Matt's own growl rumbled in his chest as he bared his own teeth at the taller spirit.

"That was _different_," Matt hissed, "They were hurt! Mike wasn't and you had to _run in_ and _expose_ us like you told us _never to do!_"

As he continued to rant, the area got increasingly darker, the darkness eventually reaching his eyes and clothing, turning them darker and darker until Amanda grabbed his arm.

"Matt…" she said gently, "Please, calm down, we don't want you going crazy,"

Matt turned a blackened eye towards her, shadows curling off his form like wisps of smoke.

"Robby did the same thing that you would have done for me," she tried to reason, "Although, _yes_ he shouldn't have run out and pulled that stunt, his heart is in the right place,"

The shadows died and the room lightened as Matt's black eyes faded back to blue and the spirit sighed, shaking his head.

"This is starting to get ridiculous," he grumbled, "That rescuer needs to come and he or she needs to come _now_,"

* * *

Mike had run out of the pizzeria as soon as Morgan and her friends started laughing. Kayle and Ashe found her kneeling on the sidewalk outside, sobbing as she held her head.

_"RUN! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"No, no, no, _no_!" Mike wept, "Not again…please…no…"

_ "FASTER!" _

_"It's jammed!" _

_"MATT!" _

"It hurts," she whispered, "God help me, it _hurts_!"

_"Hush. Maybe he won't find us if we stay quiet and don't move…"_

_"No! 'Mandy! Stay here!" _

_"They stopped! We can't stay here! We have to go! Go now!"_

_"Amanda! No!"_

_"Stay here. I'll lead him off, then you go run to Mama, ok?"_

_"I love you, Capt'n Wobby," _

_"I love you too, First Mate,"_

"Oh, God, oh God, oh _God_!" Mike hyperventilated, her heart hammering as the image of Robby's golden eyes going dark played before her eyes.

"Mike!" came Ashe's voice, "Mike, please, come back! It's ok!"

"NO!" Mike cried out, struggling.

"Easy, _easy_," Kayle whispered as she wrapped her arms around Mike's trembling form, "I'm so sorry…I tried to warn you…I don't know how Morgan found out you hate the place…"

"It had to be Serilda," Ashe reasoned as she gently helped Mike to her feet, "There's no other reason…She saw how Mike reacted when we got the pizza from the place…she probably told Morgan to gain her favor,"

"Probably," Kayle agreed as Mike's sobs subsided into sniffles.

She watched as the teens all came out of the building…some of them frightened half to death.

"What's going on?" Kayle asked, grabbing a random teen as he passed by.

"That place is haunted," the boy stammered, "Someone tied all our shoes together not long after _she_ ran out. Mark saw who did it…it…it looked like a man. A man with red hair and yellow eyes…"

Mike turned towards the doors to the building and unless her eyes were tricking her, she could see a tall, slender form standing in the doorway. A flash of silver gleamed in the sunlight, and the shadow disappeared.

"Robby?" she whispered.

* * *

Later that evening, Mike poured through the classifieds, searching for any job that she could. She was just about to give up…when she saw it.

"Help Wanted: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike read, "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am,"

She gave a slight smile and picked up the phone, dialing the number. If she could land this job…maybe she could figure out what exactly that place was hiding.

_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?"_

"Hi," Mike started, looking at the picture of her and Robby, "My name is Mikayla Schmidt, I hear that you have a job opening?"

_"The night shift…yeah…"_

"I'm interested in taking it,"

**And here we go into the job! _Yes_, I've got the spirits looking older than they were when they died, they're ghosts, they can look older if they wanted. And if you tick them off while in human form their eyes _will_ change. Next, Mike goes for her interview and her friends and family find out that she's got a job...let's just say, they're less than happy.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on fire today! Fueled by you guys' reviews, I guess! Anyway, here's Mike's interview, her explaining the situation to her friends (and behind the scenes to her mother...) as well as her getting ready to start the first of her obligatory five nights while meeting someone. Meanwhile, the spirits get an unwelcome surprise visit...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 5

Mike put her hair up, trying to make the copper mess look more presentable after the wind decided to play around with it. She took a deep breath, holding her folder containing a notepad and pencil before walking into her own personal nightmare.

She cast a look at the stage as she came in, seeing three animatronics singing the same corny songs they sang ten years ago. Three bored looking teenagers lurked in the background, two boys and a girl. The girl leaned on the taller boy's shoulder, almost falling asleep until the smaller boy poked her in the side, making her jump and turn around, smacking him repeatedly in the shoulder while the taller boy laughed. Mike gave a sad smile and continued onwards, it was just the thing Robby would have done with her.

"Miss Schmidt, I presume?"

Mike turned around, facing an older man whose green eyes gleamed as her golden ones locked onto him.

"That would be me," Mike nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr…."

"Call me Phil," the man, Phil, smiled, "Why don't we take this to the office?"

Mike gave a nod and followed Phil to the main office, shutting the door behind her.

"So, Mikayla…"

"Mike, sir," Mike corrected, "My mother only calls me Mikayla…I prefer Mike though,"

Phil gave a smile and nodded.

"Very well, Mike," he told her, "So, you're applying for the night shift?"

"That's what I'm hoping for, sir,"

Phil studied her carefully, green eyes slightly narrowed.

"You're pretty young, you still in school?"

"Sophomore in high school," Mike told him, her palms starting to itch as he continued his grilling.

"This is gonna cause a bit of strain on your school life…isn't it?" Phil asked.

"No not really," Mike told him, "I'm a straight A student, and on top of that, I've never needed much sleep to function,"

"Well then," Phil hummed, "Congrats, you're hired. You start tomorrow night,"

"There anything I need to know?" Mike asked, "I mean...just like that you're hiring me? No blood pact, no 'let me see your resume?"

Phil laughed, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"The only thing I need you to do, is stay here the agreed five nights before deciding whether or not to terminate your employment," he promised, "If you agree, sign here. No blood-letting is necessary,"

Mike gave a wry smile...and took the pen, signing her name on the paper.

"Excellent," Phil smiled, reaching out his hand to shake Mike's, "Welcome to the family,"

* * *

"That wasn't funny, Sam," Amanda growled, storming backstage where Robby sat, reading a book…only to look up as the three came back in, "You scared me half to death!"

Sam gave a wicked smirk as he took off his hat, letting his ears spring back into their normal position.

"It was fun," he shrugged as he hopped up on the table, shuddering as he looked at the endoskeleton next to him, "Anyone else think this thing is creepy?"

"It's been there ten years, Sam," Matt rumbled as he got backstage, "It's not gonna change it's appearance,"

Robby gave a soft laugh, his ears flicking back as he continued to read, tilting his chair backwards. Amanda immediately took the chair and settled it back on four legs. Robby glared at her.

"Don't you glare at me!" Amanda told him, "You _know _what will happen one of these times you lean back in it,"

"Hasn't happened yet," Robby deadpanned, pushing off and balancing the chair on two legs again.

Amanda shoved it back down. Robby gave a soft growl and pushed it back, the tip of his tail twitching as the feathers in Amanda's hair puffed out, making Sam snicker.

"She looks like she stuck her hand in a light socket," he whispered to Matt, who laughed and then cuffed the younger spirit upside the head.

"Down," Amanda growled, nudging Robby's chair down.

"Up," he retorted, pushing back up.

"_Keep that thing on four legs_!" Amanda snapped, starting to lose her temper as the light flickered and tiny sparks shot from her fingertips.

"What are you going to do?" Robby scoffed, "Shock me?"

"Awfully tempting," Amanda growled.

**_"Is there a problem back here, _children_?"_**

All four spirits froze in terror, facing the speaker of the voice…and revealing the Marionette standing behind them. Robby lost his balance and fell to the floor, the chair crashing down.

"W-What do you want?" he stuttered, "W-We haven't done a-anything!"

**_"Oh, my dear Robert,"_** the Marionette purred, lifting Robby's head and making the terrified spirit's eyes turn black and gold as he groaned in pain, fighting the murderous virus hard, **_"So concerned about me…"_**

It let go of Robby's face, letting the spirit fall to the ground, shuddering convulsively as the black faded from his eyes, turning them back to gold as his friends came to his side.

**_"I just thought I'd let you all know…a new Guard might be taken under our wing,"_** the Marionette said, **_"But don't worry…I'm sure you'll all make them feel _welcome_…am I right?"_**

The four spirits shook, partially in terror, partially in anger as the Marionette ghosted away.

**_"Don't disappoint me_,"**

And it was gone.

"I don't like that puppet," Robby growled, crossing his arms, golden eyes narrowed angrily as he sat up.

"Well none of us like it either, Robby," Amanda told him, "Unfortunately, we're stuck with that thing until…well…until…"

"Until the Rescuer comes, yeah, yeah, I remember," Robby said, flapping his hand, "Amanda…it's been _ten_ years…no one's gonna rescue us. Especially when you, Matt, and Sam go on a killing spree at night,"

"That's not fair, Robby," Amanda whispered, "I don't know what causes it…just that it _happens_,"

"And I'm always too late to warn them," Robby muttered bitterly, "A new guard…Marionette seems to be afraid of this one…"

"It always tells us when a new guard comes," Matt said, "What makes you think it's afraid?"

"I just _feel_ it," Robby admitted, "I can't explain it,"

* * *

"I did it!" Mike crowed the next day as she came out of the school building, nearly skipping as she came out on the lawn, meeting up with Ashe and Kayle.

"Did what?" Ashe asked, "With your new schedule we don't get to see you that often…so, what happened?"

"I got a job," Mike grinned.

"Really?" Kayle smiled, "Where?"

"A certain personal nightmare of mine on the nightshift as a Security Guard," Mike replied, making both her friends blink in shock, "What?"

"Mike…that place terrifies you," Ashe said slowly, "_Why_ did you get a job there,"

"That day Morgan pulled that prank on me…that one kid said he saw a man with red hair and yellow eyes," Mike explained, "I…I think it was _him_,"

"…Hasn't he been dead for ten years?"

"Who else would have protected me like that?"

"So when do you start your new job?" Kayle asked, her honey colored eyes landing on Mike's own golden gaze.

"Tonight," Mike told her as the three of them walked towards the parking lot.

"A weeknight?" Ashe asked, her icy blue eyes blinking rapidly as she brushed a white blonde strand behind her ear, "And you're on _nightshift_?"

"And at the place where your big brother was…" Kayle started only for Mike to clap her hand over her mouth.

"Shush, Kayle!" Mike hissed, "You and Ashe are the _only_ ones to know about Robby and my friends. Not even my mother knows I've told you,"

"We can keep secrets, Mike," Ashe started, as Kayle growled and took Mike's hand off her mouth, "Besides, Kayle's the one who lives with the Wicked Witch of the West Coast…"

"Don't remind me," Kayle groaned, facepalming, "And it's too bad a bucket of water won't melt her,"

"Or a house land on her?" Mike teased.

"That would be awesome," Kayle replied, smirking evilly, "Know when the next tornado is supposed to blow in?"

"You two are awful!" Ashe chastised, "Kayle, she's your sister!"

"If you want her, you can have her," Kayle deadpanned, "I'd be happy being an only child,"

"It's not all its cracked up to be," Mike sighed, "Take it from one who's had experience,"

The three girls fell silent as they walked.

"Well…that got dark," Kayle muttered, "Anyway, siblings, or lack of, aside…Mike…what did your _Mom_ say when she found out?"

Mike winced and then sighed.

"She…was less than thrilled," she grumbled, "Then I reminded her that she didn't have a job, _I_ needed a way to pay for college, and maybe this would bring me closure. Then she grudgingly let me continue,"

She tapped the side of her head.

"But I still think I'm partially deaf from her yelling at me,"

"I wish you luck," Ashe told her, "Maybe you're right…maybe it'll bring you closure with what happened with him,"

"I hope so,"

* * *

That night, Mike walked into the pizzeria wearing the violet employee's outfit on her lean form. She was greeted by two men: Phil and someone she had never met before.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Phil grinned, "nice and prompt, like any worker should be,"

"If you're on time you're late," Mike replied,"

"True that. Hey, I want you to meet your coworker. This is Scott," the manager introduced, letting Mike shake the blonde's hand, "He'll be taking the nights that you don't,"

"Nice to meet you," Scott said with a smile, "Miss..."

Mike paused slightly, that voice…she'd heard it before…but that was impossible! She just met him that day!

"Schmidt," Mike finished, "Mikayla Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike,"

"Alright, Mike," Phil started, "Time for _you_ to get ready. And Scott, I believe it's time for you to get along home…same as me,"

"Yes sir," Scott nodded, tugging at the bill of his cap before turning to Mike, "You'll get a phone call in a few minutes, don't worry about picking it up, it's pre-recorded,"

"Ok, thanks!" Mike smiled, turning to go, "It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you again, Mike," Scott murmured as Phil went outside, "It's been ten years,"

He gave a wicked smile as Mike walked into the security office.

"You may have escaped me," he chuckled as he walked out, "But surviving your brother and your friends is going to be _much more difficult_,"

**How many of you expected that, huh? *grins evilly* Oh, we won't be seeing the last of Scott *cough* _Purple Guy_ *cough* for quite a while. The way I see it, the two work every other night, so one night it'll be Mike, the next it'll be Scott and so on. The Spirits don't know about Scott...at least, not yet. All they know is that he has an uncanny ability to ward them off...they don't mind..._yet_. And as for the Marionette...you didn't think it wouldn't be in here did you?**

**Next up, Mike attempts to survive her first night...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now...let the 'games' begin! Combatants Mike, Robby and Matt versus Bonnie and Chica tonight!**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 6

Mike hummed to herself as she sat in the chair, pulling out a worn photograph of a red-haired boy hugging a copper haired girl. She smiled sadly as she touched the boy's face.

"I miss you, Robby," she sighed, "I'm going to figure out what happened to you, that's for sure,"

She put the photo away, picking up the monitor and flipping through the cameras as the clock struck midnight and her shift began. The phone rang, but Mike ignored it, remembering what Scott had told her.

Sure enough, the pre-recorded message started up.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night,"_

"Hey, Scott,"

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact,"_

"Aw, I didn't know that!"

_"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Sure thing," Mike muttered, flipping through the cameras.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life,"_

"You sure sound like you enjoyed talking about _that_," Mike rolled her eyes.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred…"_

"Whoa, wait, _death_!?" Mike blinked.

"…_A missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced,"_

"You're not gonna report me as missing until _after _you bleach the place!?"

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know,"_

"No dip Sherlock!" Mike nearly screeched.

_"But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit _quirky_ at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay,"_

"Quirky…quirky _how_?"

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87,"_

"The _Bite_!?"

"Y_eah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Of the _brain_!? No you _can't_!"

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll pr-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh,"_

"Where was this in the application!?" Mike demanded.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night,"_

"Good night!?" Mike squeaked as the call ended, "Hooo….Okay. O_kay_! Well, Mike…it's gonna be one _long_ night for you,"

* * *

After ten years, the pain Robby felt as he donned his metal and fur skin was dulled. He'd gotten so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore.

He flexed his left paw, making sure that it still opened and closed tonight…it'd been getting stiffer and stiffer lately…most likely due to the fact that no one really cared about him, well, about _Foxy_ anyway.

A slight clicking sound caught his attention and his ears flicked towards the source. He peeked out of the star-spangled curtain at the blinking red light of the security camera. He watched as Bonnie made his way down the stage, stalking towards backstage. Well, that was new. There hadn't been a night-shift guard in a long time. Management had somehow got wind that the last one was dead and gone.

The poor guy. Robbie's metal frame shuddered as he remembered prying the poor guy out of the spare suit, he _still_ didn't think he got all the blood out of his fur.

* * *

"I understand what I need to do," Mike started, flipping through the cameras, "I need to watch the cameras and make sure they don't come after…"

She froze as she looked at the stage…Bonnie was _gone_.

"Where'd he go…" she panicked, flipping through the screens until she got to backstage, where Bonnie was standing, "Oh hi! There you are, pretty…bunny…thing…"

She flipped away from that camera and checked everywhere else.

"Okay, _okay_…I get it…" she stammered, "Is he still there?"

She checked the backstage camera again and gave a light shriek, nearly dropping the monitor. The animatronic was _right_ in the camera's face…staring with soulless black eyes right _at Mike_. Mike picked up the monitor shakily.

"Okay, you stay _right_ there Bonnie," she growled jabbing a finger at the screen…right as the camera blacked out.

* * *

Matt couldn't move. Rules stated that he couldn't move until both the other spirits had left the stage...and even then, not until the third night. He heard Robby moving behind the curtain and he knew that his friend was just as worried about the guard as he was. The air shimmered in front of the stage and Bonnie just _appeared_ out of nowhere. Matt cast a sideways glance at the animatronic that housed his sister, but she didn't turn towards him or make any move…so it was just him and Robby tonight. Great.

They weren't making it easy on the poor guard, that was for sure. He watched as Bonnie shimmered out of existence and heard the soft pad of footsteps backstage.

A gleam of silver caught Matt's eye and he could barely see the faint golden glow from Robby's eyes as he poked his face out from behind the curtain. Matt internally grumbled to himself, but he let his face illuminate for a quick moment before going dark, letting Robby know that he was himself and not Freddy tonight.

A faint laugh from the fox caught his ear and Matt let out a low rumble of annoyance. Of all the neat abilities they all had gotten…Amanda was a living EMP, knocking out the electricity when she came near it, Sam could freaking _teleport, _Robby's speed had increased _and _he had an amazing resistance to whatever made them glitch out…and Matt made his face glow. It was _so _embarrassing! Amanda had been kind enough to tell him that he had a stealth attribute, being able to not be seen by the cameras…but Robby and Sam constantly teased him about being a living night-light. But strangely enough, Matt's forte was with shadow, not light…making him extremely dangerous when the lights went out.

He heard Robby laugh again before the eldest spirit disappeared behind the curtain, singing the old song that Foxy performed before the Bite…

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"Ah! You moved again…" Mike sputtered, catching Bonnie on camera in the dining room, "You just alternate between those two places…I see where I am, you're not near me! I just need to periodically check…I need to last until 6a.m, right?"

She glanced down at the power meter and whimpered.

"Oh _God_, am I gonna have enough power?!"

Her ears picked up on heavy thuds coming from the left hallway. She started shaking as she put down the monitor.

"I hear that!" she stammered, reaching out for the door light, pressing it…

And seeing Bonnie _right at the door_.

"AH!" Mike squealed, slamming the door shut with a loud _bang_.

Something nagged in the back of her mind to check the other door…_just_ to be safe…

Just to see Chica staring in the window.

"NOPE!" Mike yelped, slamming _that _door shut, "Oh, God, oh God, oh God…that's not good…"

* * *

A loud _bang_ startled him out of his thoughts and he blinked. There _was_ a new guard! Oh…this was _not_ good. Not good at all.

He carefully crept out of the Cove and peeked down the hall, seeing Bonnie's form flickering and melting into the darkness before reappearing in the party room.

Another _bang_ sounded off and Robbie's ears flicked forwards, catching Chica's annoyed groan before hearing her footsteps stomping back and towards the restrooms. He turned his head towards the stage. Matt hadn't moved. He normally didn't until the guard's third night…if they lasted that long…or if the power went out. His friend turned around and threw him a _'Well? What the heck are you waiting for!?'_ look.

_"The Light Bulb's right…I have to warn them,"_ Robby thought to himself as he stood upright and sprinted down the hall.

A shocked squeal caught his attention and Robby internally winced…right as the door slammed down, nearly taking his nose off.

"Owwww!" he moaned, rubbing his muzzle as he knocked on the door.

The guard didn't open up, unsurprisingly.

Robby shook his head and limped back to Pirate's Cove. This was going to be one long, long, _long_ night. For both him, Matt…and the guard.

* * *

"Foxy _runs_!?" Mike demanded as she slammed the door shut on the fox, unknowing of who it really was, "Scott! I hope you're not fond of your skin because I'm going to _skin_ _you_ for this!"

She could have been imagining it, but she could have _sworn_ she heard someone moan in pain as she slammed the door shut. But that was silly…robots couldn't feel pain…could they?

She was startled out of her thoughts as three loud bangs sounded on the door, making her give a panicked whimper. She pulled up the camera, seeing Foxy climb back into the Cove. The sixteen year old opened the door, giving a shuddering sigh of relief.

"It's like some perverted game of cat and mouse!" Mike shuddered, checking the lights and seeing Bonnie there again.

She slammed the door shut again, shuddering.

"Bonnie's awful _friendly_ tonight," Mike growled, quickly opening the door and flashing the door light…just to see that he was gone, "Thank _God_!"

She looked at the clock and smiled.

"Only a few more minutes of this…and I'm _done_!"

Everything went quiet…making Mike worry even more than she had been. It was like watching toddlers…silence was _never_ good!

She reached out to check the doors again…right as the church clock struck six a.m. Mike gave a whooping cheer as she jumped out of her seat, punching the air in joy.

"My shift is _over_ I freaking _made it_!" she crowed, dancing around like a complete lunatic.

"Nice dance moves," came a familiar voice.

Mike instantly froze, turning to see both Phil and Scott standing there, watching her in amusement.

"Oh um…hi," Mike stammered, blushing deep scarlet.

"Don't worry about it," Phil dismissed, "you're acting a lot better than most Night Guards did,"

Mike gave a sheepish smile, still blushing.

"Why don't you go home and get ready for school?" Phil suggested as Scott gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes…though Mike took no note of it, "I'll see you tomorrow night,"

"Thanks Phil," Mike grinned, pulling the bill of her cap down in acknowledgement.

As she walked out…she couldn't help but throw a look towards the back stage door. She could have sworn that she saw it quickly shut.

**So she survived night one...much to Scott's surprise and displeasure. Robby and the others _will_ find out who she is within the next few chapters, and Mike will figure out too. I mean, _c'mon_, they're siblings and friends for crying out loud. What kind of authoress would I be if I didn't have them recognize each other at some point? The spirits don't know it's her...they know it's a new guard...but that's about it. They haven't seen her face and Sam and Amanda don't know because they 'technically' weren't there.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Round two! Tonight it'll be Robby and Mike versus the world! And I know a few of you are disappointed that Mike's not more freaked out by the animatronics. Let me remind you, she's seen her brother and best friends _die_. That's the most scared she's ever been. Will she be scared here? Heck yeah! But she'll also be more frustrated and tend to yell a lot too. Yelling keeps her from flipping out, I've noticed in some of my classmates that when they get scared, they look more mad than anything...but deep down they're terrified. So here...we're going to be seeing a lot of yelling...but will she make it through the night? What if...the power went out? *evil chuckle* Guess you'll have to read and find out...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 7

"Well, you look pleasant," Kayle grinned as Mike sat down at the lunch table, immediately closing her eyes briefly before reopening them, "Just crawled out of the grave this morning?"

Mike shot her a tired glare before Ashe intervened.

"Kayle, be nice," she ordered before looking at Mike, "So how _was_ the graveyard shift?"

Mike groaned and thunked her head down on the table.

"I think Kayle's rubbing off on you," Mike mumbled, her voice muffled by the table.

"What?" Kayle grinned, "I thought it was punny,"

Mike's heated golden glare tried to burn a hole in Kayle's face, but so far it wasn't working…

"You look like death warmed over," Kayle told her, "I'm not trying to be funny…just stating facts, Mike. What _happened_?"

"I had a fun game of cat and mouse with the robots," Mike yawned, "Bonnie was friendly…kept wanting to say hi. They liked me so much they wanted me to try on one of their suits…but I don't think I'd look good in it,"

Ashe and Kayle looked at each other and then at their sleepy friend.

"I think she's slap-happy," Ashe whispered before turning to Mike, "Ok, miss Security Guard, I've got some orders for you,"

"Mmhmm?"

"As soon as school's out, you're getting some sleep…just in case those robots want another round of cat and mouse,"

"Mmm, ok," Mike murmured sleepily, her head starting to slip down off her hand.

Kayle caught her before she could faceplant into her mashed potatoes, making the other girl blink tiredly before coming to.

"Oh…uh, thanks Kayle," Mike muttered, "That would have been embarrassing,"

"You can thank me later," Kayle told her, "You've still got two more classes left in the day,"

Mike looked at the clock and groaned. This was worse than waiting for six a.m. to roll around!

The day rolled on without Mike falling asleep…until the last class came.

Mike's eyes fluttered shut as their teacher droned on and _on_ and onnnn about the subject of gravity in physics. What made it worse…is that the teacher spoke in complete monotone. Dear God, the animatronics had more inflection!

"You see, gravity is when the Earth's pull drags an object to the ground…"

Kayle noticed her friend's head starting to slip off her hand and she gently poked the girl's shoulder. The teacher…seemed to have noticed it too.

"Here, we have an object," the teacher deadpanned, pointing at Mike's rapidly slipping head, "And gravity is pulling it towards the desk until…"

_THUNK! _

"IT WAS LIKE THAT WHEN I FOUND IT!" Mike yelped, shooting upright as her head hit the desk.

The class started laughing and the girl's face turned bright red as she hid in her sweatshirt. The teacher gave a soft smile, shaking his head.

"Next time, Miss Schmidt, it might be a good idea to get a good night's sleep," he told her.

As he walked away, Kayle could hear Mike's angry muttering.

"You try having my job for an _hour_…I'd like to see if you sleep,"

And suddenly, Kayle was very afraid for her friend's life.

* * *

"Do you think they'll come back?" Amanda asked, sitting on the table backstage, "I mean…after what we did?"

"They have to," Matt sighed, "That contract, remember? They have to stay five nights,"

"When have they ever stayed more than one or two?" Sam muttered bitterly, "We…k-k-kill them…"

No one spoke, all of them looking dejectedly at the floor. Robby looked up, giving a thoughtful hum as he stood.

"What if we warned them…not during their shift but before it?" he asked.

"What?" the three other spirits asked.

"We could go and write a note…telling them to get out!" he smiled, "Then maybe we'll save them instead of getting them killed,"

"Let's do it," Amanda nodded, "But how do we do it without the Marionette knowing?"

"Well, we've got Flash here," Sam shrugged, jerking his head at Robby, "None of us can catch or see him, so he'd be the perfect choice,"

"So it's settled then," Matt started, "Robby, you go and write the note, we'll be waiting for midnight…hopefully the guard is smart and leaves,"

As the night wore on, the four spirits got into position. Robby got back into the Cove, looking out every so often to see if the guard was there. For a few hours, all was quiet, just the janitorial staff cleaning up the place. And then, at eleven fifty…

Robby peered out from behind the curtain as the new guard walked in, chewing an apple and sitting at the desk in an eerily familiar way...but he couldn't place it. Her face shape reminded him of someone...but he couldn't make out any true details. Robby carefully padded down the hall, freezing as the guard got up and walked out the east door, heading towards the restroom. The former child snuck into the office and picked up a sheet of paper and a pencil, hastily scrawling out a message.

_We're really quite surprised we get to see you another night. You should have looked for another job and said goodbye to this place…it would have been safer. Maybe it's something more though? You've been here before we're guessing…we remember a face like yours and you're really acquainted with the doors._

_Do yourself a favor…_

_Get out while you still can!_

The red-head heard footsteps and he sprinted outside of the office right as the guard walked in.

He watched as the guard picked up the note, shaking their shadowed head vigorously before slamming down both doors.

* * *

Mike nearly dropped her apple as she read the note. Since when did those things _write_!? She cautiously looked down underneath her desk, looking for one. Thank goodness she didn't see one.

"Ohhhhhh, and I thought _last_ night was _bad_!" Mike groaned, "Believe me, little robots…if I could leave I _would_!"

The clock struck midnight, signaling the start of her shift.

* * *

Robby sat in the cove, his golden eyes looking out past the curtain as he heard the cameras clicking. The Guard was more wary this time, something both good and bad. Good, because that meant there was a lesser chance of them getting caught. Bad…because as they started panicking , they constantly used the cameras and lights…draining power and risking running out of it. And they all knew from experience that when the lights went out…Matt, Freddy, went hunting no matter what night it was. They had also found out that Matt tended to lose control when the power went out, letting his shadows take over and give the poor guard a heart attack.

He peeked out of the curtain, turning to look at his friend as the camera switched off on the cove. The spirit looked at the show stage…seeing that all three of his friends stared right ahead. Robby groaned as he disappeared behind the curtain.

It was just him and the Guard tonight.

* * *

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_

"Yeah, yeah, what is it Scott?" Mike growled, irritated that the other night watch hadn't warned her that the robots wanted to kill her until _after _she was inside the security office with no way out.

"_Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Yay," Mike grumbled.

_"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

Mike's eyes widened as her face paled.

"_What!?"_ she rasped as she checked the cameras really quickly…and her blood ran cold as she realized that Bonnie was _gone_, "Oh God, oh my dear God _where did you go_!?"

She frantically switched cameras, finding Bonnie in the dining hall, his silhouette blocking some of the feed.

_"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know..."_

_"No_!" Mike squeaked, her voice pitching upwards as the cameras cut out, making her heartrate speed up.

_"Uh... Interestingly enough," _Scott continued, _"Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Mike gave a shaky nod as she checked the cameras again…just to see Bonnie in the west hall corner.

"_Hi_!" Mike yelped, "Oh you got close real quick! I was just looking at you over there!"

She cautiously checked the lights…just to see Bonnie leering at her.

"_AH! WHADDYADOIN!?_" she shouted at the animatronic as she slammed the door shut, "Good God! Could you _not!?"_

_"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views,"_

"I KNOW!" Mike shrieked at the phone.

"…_And those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors,"_

"HE IS!"

"_So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

"A FEW SECONDS!?" Mike snarled before calming down just a smidge and glaring at the door, "Is he still there?"

She cautiously opened the door, flashing the light and revealing Bonnie's tall form.

"AH! YOU'RE STILL THERE!" Mike squealed, slamming the door down again.

_"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course,"_

"Oh of _course_," Mike snarked, checking the lights and seeing a faint shadow outside the door from the window, "My God! He's still there! I can _see your freaking_ SHADOW YOU _EASTER BUNNY REJECT_!"

_"I'm not implying that,"_ Scott added, making Mike roll her eyes and growl angrily, "_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

"You mean Foxy?" Mike asked, "Huh, never would have thought that. He seemed awful friendly ten years ago…they all did…what happened to make them this way?"

_"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon,"_

Mike flipped through the camera, seeing a silhouette in the dining room and freezing.

"Wait a second…that's _Bonnie_!" she blinked, turning an eye towards the still shut door and flashing the doorlight quickly, "Is he still there?"

She opened the door, flashing the light before slamming it shut once again.

"HE'S _STILL THERE_!" she shouted, glaring at the door, "YOU CREEP! GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR! YOU'RE SUCKING UP ALL MY POWER!"

By this point, her emotions were teetering between sheer terror and red-hot fury. She did _not_ want to deal with this.

"Is he _still there_?!" she demanded, flashing the light, "You're going to make me keep that door locked?! YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE!"

Mike muttered a few choice words about what that rabbit could go do, checking the camera and seeing what she thought was Bonnie on the camera. She slapped her forehead as she just now noticed the beak and feathers.

"That blasted _chicken_," Mike bristled, "_Why_ did I think you were Bonnie!?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Well…this got off to a pleasant start now _didn't_ it?" she grumbled, "Gah! Forget the gym! This here's cardio enough! I'm not gonna make it because he's still _there_!"

She glared at the door, shaking her fist at it.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, "NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

* * *

Robby could hear the door slamming shut from the Cove. The spirit poked his head out of the curtains and saw Bonnie standing right outside it, his black and white eyes staring at the door, almost willing it to open. Robby gave a sigh of relief. Thank God that Sam's ability had limits. He couldn't teleport into or out of two areas: The Security office and the Supply Room…hence why Matt locked him in there that night when he and Robby teased Matt by calling him Fatbear.

_"GO AWAY!"_ he heard a very feminine voice yell, _"NOBODY LIKES YOU!"_

Robby laughed long and loud, oily tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath. This Guard…he liked them, _her,_ already. She seemed to fear them, like all the others did…but she had the _nerve_ to yell at them angrily instead of shrieking in terror. Now, granted, she had done that too…last night and a little of this night…but she seemed more ticked off tonight.

_"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!?"_ he heard the Guard fume, _"YOU STUPID FURBALL! I _HATE_ YOU!"_

Robby _really_ tried to collect himself, but it was so _hard_. Oh dear _God_ this Guard reminded him of Mike!

Suddenly, the room got a little darker and Robby poked his head out of the curtain again. Bonnie apparently had had enough of tormenting the Guard and backed off. He heard the security doors open again and the Guard's angry grumbling as Bonnie vanished again. The guard screamed again, slamming the door shut as Bonnie appeared right outside the door. The eldest spirit poked his head out a little more, seeing Chica move towards the office, causing the east door to slam shut.

Robby He looked at the wall clock, seeing that it was 5:51 a.m. She was so _close_!

_"Just last a few more minutes!" _Robby pleaded, _"Please don't let the power go…"_

Suddenly, the lights went out and Robby's spirit fell.

"Out," he whispered as the Guard yelped in surprise…and as Freddy jumped off the stage with a loud thud.

"Oh no," Robby whispered.

* * *

The lights went out and the two doors Mike had _just_ shut flipped open, making Mike yelp in surprise.

"Oh no…" she whispered, staring at the east door.

She could hear footsteps and she tensed, preparing to sprint out of the office and out the doors, avoiding animatronics as she went! A soft, pleasant melody suddenly started up…along with a pale, flickering light. Terror gripped Mike's heart as she slowly turned her head to the west door…

Just to see Freddy's glowing face in it.

Mike shrieked, her heart nearly giving out as she put her hands up. She couldn't move the terror was so great. What made it worse was that happily cheerful melody that kept playing, just by listening it…you didn't realize that your doom had come.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a breeze that smelled like wood, metal…and something that was achingly familiar washed over the area. Mike felt hands pick her up, carrying her out of the office as an unearthly shriek came from behind. Mike's heart hammered in her chest as whatever carried her dashed through the east hallway, dodging as something feathery grabbed at them. Mike opened her eyes slightly just to see a gleam of gold and silver…

Right as whatever carried her threw her out of the building and on the sidewalk, slamming the doors shut behind her as it blocked the door, keeping the other animatronics from chasing her down.

Mike stared with wide eyes as the shadow in the door was attacked by three other shadows…and four unearthly shrieks echoed through the doors. It made Mike want to cover her ears, they sounded like terrified, screaming children…something she was awfully familiar with. She didn't look back as she ran for her life down the road…but as she ran, she remembered the smell that the breeze carried.

That familiar scent. She knew it because she had grown up with it for six years, the scent that was still on the toy fox that sat on her bed…

It smelled like Robby.

* * *

Robby groaned in pain as he hauled himself back into the Cove. Wires and endoskeleton poked out of the synthetic fur, wires sparked from his nearly severed left arm while oil leaked from pretty much everywhere. Freddy's jaws had taken a big chunk out of his shoulder while Bonnie and Chica had torn into his chest and legs. He'd been nearly beaten senseless by the others, but it was _so_ worth it.

The clock struck six and Robby gave a loud shriek as his form changed, his battered and broken body materializing in human form, deep lacerations and bruises littering his form while his arm hung limply at his side, dislocated.

The others had heard him scream and came back to him, gasping in shock as they saw his broken and bleeding form.

"What did you _do_?" Matt demanded as Sam rushed for the first aid kit and Amanda came to his side, looking over him, "Run down the hall into the door one to many times?"

"It's called saving the Guard's life from you three!" Robby snapped, ears flattened as Sam came back, handing the kit to Amanda, "Power went out and I rushed in to save her. I threw her out of the building and you three beat the crap out of me!"

He yelped, snarling as Amanda dabbed at a particularly deep wound.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Amanda apologized, "But it's all we got. I think you dislocated your arm too, Robby. You're healing really fast…some of those cuts are healing over. But we need to fix that arm like _now_,"

Matt came over and gently grabbed Robby's arm.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Matt asked.

"No," Robby replied right as Matt popped his arm back into its socket, "OW! It was too dark,"

"So what now?" Sam asked, "Night three?"

"Night three," Robby nodded sadly, "I'm going to reach them tonight…I'm going to figure out who this crazy person is,"

**And out favorite guard survives her second night while her big brother gets the crud beaten out of him for rescuing her. But now it starts getting real. Because from now on...Freddy(or Matt depending on the night) gets to come off stage...**

**Will they find out who the Guard really is? Or will she find out who they are before that? Guess we'll have to see!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, like I promised, here's the real chapter. I'll be taking out the prank chapter soon, I promise. So, now we've got night three on our hands. Tonight, it's Mike, Robby and Sam against Chica and the King of Spooks himself (well, not the shadow version...that's more terrifying). But will we have a reveal on our hands? Maybe, maybe not. And who figures it out first? Guess you'll have to see!**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 8

Mike walked around the pizzeria, it was dark both outside and inside, but something just didn't feel _right_.

"M-Mike?"

Mike turned around, racing a tall, twelve year old boy with fiery red hair and amber eyes. A thin scar cut through his eyebrow…ironically it was where Mike's own began.

"Robby!" Mike cried, rushing the boy and nearly crushing him in a hug.

"What…are…you…doing here?" Robby wheezed, "Mike…can't…_breathe_!"

Mike eased up on her death grip, kneeling down and putting her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"I've missed you," she told him.

"I've missed you too First Mate," he smiled, "But you can't stay here,"

"Why?"

"You know why," Robby told her seriously, taking her hands off his shoulders, "I can't…"

He trembled, putting his hands on his head as he shook it.

"Robby?" Mike started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike…you need to go," he grunted, closing his eyes, "I can't hold…it hurts…"

"What hurts?" Mike asked, "Robby, tell me,"

"I **_ca_**_n't_!" Robby moaned, his voice going staticky and metallic for an instant before clearing, "Ple**ase,** **Mi**ke…I c**an'**t let hi**m hurt y**ou too…"

"Who?"

**"I can't te**ll you," Robby whimpered as his knees hit the floor, eyes still squeezed shut, "He'll **hurt m**e and th**a others,"**

"Robby?" Mike tried again, "What's wrong?"

**"Get out o' he**re!" Robby pleaded, still not looking at her, "He'll make me h**urt ye,"**

"You're talking funny…Robby, what's going on?" she asked, "Look at me,"

Robby shook his head, refusing to look at her.

"C'mon, Capt'n, look at me, please?"

**"Don't make** me, please Mike," Robby begged, "I can't…"

Mike's eyes narrowed as she finally tipped Robby's head up to face her…and she nearly screamed as she saw the black and gold eyes set in her brother's face.

"Mike, p**lease…run!"** Robby pleaded, doubling over in pain as his form turned transparent, bursting into smoke, "RUN!"

Mike struggled up to her feet, backpedalling as a dark, lithe shape caught the silver mist that was her brother and took it, walking over to a tall shape and pushing the spirit towards it. Robby's scream hit Mike's ears…

Right as she shot up, gasping as she took in the somewhat familiar surroundings.

"Everything alright?" Kayle asked, leaning in the doorway, "You were out like a light,"

"Y-Yeah," Mike shuddered, "Can you…hand me my book?"

Kayle gave a smile and walked over to Mike's backpack, digging around before pulling out a worn leather journal. She gave it to Mike along with a pencil and sat down on the other side of the bed, watching her friend draw.

"Cute little guy," Kayle told her, picking up the little fox that sat next to Mike.

"It was Robby's," Mike sighed as she drew, "He gave it to me for my sixth birthday…the day he died,"

Kayle put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "That's why you hate celebrating your birthday…isn't it?"

"When your sibling that you loved more than anything along with your best friends are murdered right in front of you on your birthday…it tends to take the joy out of the day," she replied, bowing her head, "It just means another year's gone by and they're not there anymore,"

She finished the drawing and Kayle peeked over her shoulder, looking at the images. She saw Mike as she was now holding a younger boy close to her, a pair of eyes…blackened with white specks where the pupils should be, the thin figure in the background with smoke writhing around their fingers…

"I can't get over how good these are," Kayle murmured, "I mean, they're terrifying, don't get me wrong, but still…they're really good,"

"At least _you_ don't have to live with them every night," Mike grumbled, getting up and getting ready for work, "Thanks again for letting me stay here before I have to go to work,"

"Anytime," Kayle dismissed, "I know you wanted to go to Ashe's…because of a certain witch here…but I tried to make it bearable,"

"Thanks, Kayle,"

"Hey," Kayle started as Mike began to head out, "Be careful tonight, ok? Ashe doesn't believe that the robots could cause problems…but I believe you. Just…come to school safe tomorrow, ok?"

"After what happened the other night…I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Mike told her, "I think Robby's watching over me…keeping me safe like he used to. But I'll be careful in any case, I promise,"

* * *

Mike walked into the pizzeria, giving a wary glare towards the three 'innocent' animatronics on stage. She didn't like the looks of things tonight…and since what happened the last time she came to work…she was afraid that they'd all be gunning for her with everything they had.

She made her way back into the security office, pulling the bill of her cap down and sitting in her chair, still shaky but she'd have to get over that if she wanted to last the night. The clock struck midnight and Mike gave a sigh as the phone rang and rang until finally Scott's message came through.

_''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great!"_

"Thanks man," Mike grumbled.

_"Most people don't last this long,"_

"Gee I wonder _why?"_

_"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant,"_

"Oh of course it wasn't," Mike growled, "You've got your little pet robots that just like to play and stuff the poor security guards into _teddy-bear outfits_!"

_"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"And they haven't the _past _few nights?!" Mike demanded, picking up the monitor and flipping through, seeing that _Chica_ had already gone off stage, "Ok, Kentucky Fried Chicken, where are you…"

She flipped through the feeds until she finally found the chicken in the dining hall.

"Good, now you just stay _right there_ like a _good_ little chickie…" Mike shook, "You look _very_ pretty, Chica…"

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work…"_

He seemed to trail off, like he actually was trying to figure out how to do it, making Mike worry just a smidge.

"Scott…I don't like how you trailed off there…" she squeaked.

_"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught," _he dismissed as Mike flipped through the feeds, letting out the breath she was holding, "_Um…Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side,"_

She finished her lop of the feeds, ending with the West Hall corner. Child's laughter caught her attention and Mike's eyes widened. She started to look up, and no sooner than Mike had put down the camera… her vision flickered and a ghost from her past appeared before her eyes.

The Golden Freddy suit, bloodstained and lifeless, sat on the floor, slumped over as its gaping smile and black eyes holes stared right into her very soul...

_"It's me…"_

"NO!" Mike shrieked and put up her hands, grabbing the monitor to defend herself as her heart rate skyrocketed, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

She looked up, tears streaming as sobs hitched up from her throat. The traumatized teenager blinked in shock…because it had disappeared.

"Oh God," she stammered, "Oh dear God that was…that was…"

She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence, she was that badly shook up.

* * *

Robby gave a soft whimper as he tried to get up. He was still sore from his beating, but thank God Matt's repairing skills had improved…and so had his bedside manner.

He peeked out of the curtain and saw only one of his friends turn to look at him.

Sam.

Robby was both relieved and frightened by the fact that it was Sam that was back tonight. Relieved because that meant the left side was going to be ok, the Guard wouldn't have to worry about it. Frightened, because tonight…Freddy came off stage and went hunting. And out of all of them…the bear was the one that frightened everyone most.

The plus side was that he couldn't get off stage until the other two spirits left…which Chica already had. Sam knew he had to stay on that stage as long as he could just to keep Freddy from leaving.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream shot through the pizzeria, making all four spirits, whether in control or not, look towards the office.

"You don't think…" Robby heard Sam ask.

"No," Robby told him, "He wouldn't come out unless the five nights are up, remember? This is something different,"

"Want me to check it out?"

"Stay there," Robby ordered, "We can't let Freddy leave the stage…if he does, that Guard is as good as dead. She'll never find him until he is _right _at the door,"

Sam gave a nod and shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, watching as Chica roamed around the pizzeria.

* * *

"Those two are being awfully calm tonight," Mike murmured, flicking the camera off the show stage before flipping through and trying to find Chica, "Where _are_ you!?"

There was a clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen, making Mike jump sky-high out of her seat. She flipped to the camera in the room…only to find out it wasn't completely working.

"Audio only!?" Mike yelled, "WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY PICTURE IN THERE!? AND _WHAT_ IS GOING ON IN THERE!?"

She flipped through the camera feeds again, still not finding Chica…and then it hit her.

"Are you in the kitchen?" she asked, blinking as she flipped back to said room, "_Why_ are you in there, Chica?"

The clattering stopped and Mike turned on the east hall camera…freezing as she could barely see Chica's outline in it.

"Oh…_hey_!" Mike yelped, "I was just talking about you…nothing _bad_…"

She shuddered as she flipped back to the show stage…only to see blank space.

"Oh _God _they're all _OUT! _It's like watching children!" she groaned, "You don't know where they are…and if it's too quiet, something's _wrong_!"

She heard a deep laugh and she checked the doorlight on the east hallway…to make sure no one was there…just to see Chica standing in the window. Mike squealed and slammed the door shut, looking at the west door. Thankfully, no one was there.

Mike took a steadying breath and picked up the camera to check on Pirate's Cove…

Just to see Foxy peeking out from behind the curtain.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CAGE!?" Mike yelled, "Please, get back _in_! I don't _want you out of there!"_

* * *

"Robby," Sam hissed, "If I don't move now, Freddy'll tear me to pieces. I'm getting his death glare right now,"

Robby gave a sigh.

"Go," he told him, "I'll get ready to move…just _keep him busy_,"

"Will do,"

Sam dematerialized and reappeared in the dining hall…and Freddy quietly snuck off stage, stealing into the shadows until only the two white pinpoints in his eyes were visable.

Robby came fully in sight of the camera. He heard the Guard yell in fright as the red light on the security camera blinked.

_"Yeah, you see me,"_ he thought as it flicked off to find another spirit.

He jumped off the Cove's stage, landing quietly…for him…on the floor. He looked down the hall and prepared to sprint as the camera flicked on him again. He waited until the Guard flipped to another camera…

_"Last chance,"_ Robby thought firmly to himself as he dashed towards the office.

* * *

Mike gave a whimper as she saw that Foxy had come _off_ the Cove's stage and was getting ready to sprint. She flipped to another camera, seeing two pinpoints of white right on the east hall camera.

"What the heck is that?" she asked, looking at the camera closely.

She heard a deep laugh and immediately the camera went out. Mike quickly punched the east door button, slamming it shut. There was _no_ way that thing was getting in there! She didn't care _what _it was!

She picked up the monitor and flipped to the west hall…just to see a reddish blur dashing towards her.

Mike screamed, lunging for the door, but as luck would have it, her feet got tangled up in the swivel chair's legs, sending her crashing to the ground as her hand clipped the door light instead of the door. She covered her face as something huge, furry, red and metal padded into the room.

* * *

Robby sprinted down the hall and towards the door, hearing the guard squeal and he prepared to get the door slammed down on him again…

But there was nothing, just the monitor laying on the floor while the poor guard was sprawled out on the floor, shaking and crying. The east door was closed…Chica and Freddy were _so_ not getting in there, leaving Robby to talk to the guard. The former boy walked in cautiously, closing the door behind him and he froze.

The guard peeked up slowly, revealing deep, almond-shaped, honey-colored eyes and fine features...along with a faint scar that slashed down her right eye. She looked _familiar_…wait…_no_!

"…Mike?" Robby breathed.

"If you're gonna stuff me in that suit," the girl hissed, glaring at him as she scrambled to get to a sitting position and holding up her fists, "I'm not gonna go without a fight!"

Robby backed up, shaking as he opened the door and the girl stopped, looking right at him. Oh dear God it _was_ her!

"Wait…how do you know my name?"

She wasn't supposed to be here! This was the _worst_ place to be!

And he sprinted all the way back to Pirate's Cove, dashing behind the curtains to safety.

"Wait!" Mike's voice called…right as the bells chimed.

Robby curled up in the very back of the Cove, his oily tears streaming through his red fur as his spirit separated from the animatronic, his human form laying on the ground, sobbing. His sister, his little survivor sister, was the new guard.

**They know. Robby won't keep it hidden from them and he'll explain it to them next chapter instead of us going straight to Mike...and he'll have a plan to let her know without the others trying to kill her. What it is...you'll just have to see!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going a little bit away from canon. I know that Scott's supposed to die on night four (or escape after being attacked), but I'm saving that for later. _After_ the group gets reacquainted with each other. Will Mike figure out who the animatronics are...or will she have to survive another night, petrified?**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 9

Sam, Amanda and Matt woke up on the stage as usual, all three scrambling to their feet and rushing to the Cove, wanting to get answers from a certain spirit that had possessed a fox animatronic. But they weren't expecting to see the boy inside the ship, sobbing deeply.

Sam put a hand on Robby's shoulder, making the boy flinch, but do nothing else.

"Robby, what's wrong?" he asked, "Did the guard…"

"No," Robby choked, "She…she's safe,"

"Then what are you crying for?" Amanda asked, "Robby, she survived the night! You should be happy!"

"I _am_!"

"Doesn't look like it to me," Matt said gently, kneeling down and putting his large hand on Robby's thin shoulder, "Robby…did you see who she was?"

A nod.

"What's she look like?" Amanda asked excitedly, "I thought she had dark hair, but she could have lighter hair because the shadows keep her hidden…"

Robby didn't say anything, but he opened the locket around his neck, letting the sweet melody pour out. He gently put a finger on the picture in the other frame.

The three other spirits didn't say anything, horrorstruck looks on their faces.

"That's not possible…" Sam rasped, "She…she couldn't…"

"_Why_ would she come back?" Matt wondered, "She…she saw what happened to us…"

Suddenly, Robby, Sam and Matt's ears perked up, flicking towards the entrance of the Cove.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, a tiny bit jealous of the boys' ears while she had stupid feathers.

"Footsteps," Robby murmured.

"And they're coming in here," Sam finished.

"Into the ship, _hurry_!" Matt ordered, all four rushing into the ship and peering through the slats as the curtain opened and someone came in.

The four spirits' breaths caught as Mike climbed up onto the stage, taking out a flashlight and turning it on as she walked into the Cove, coming close to the animatronic housed within. She stood right in front of the fox, looking up into the darkened gold eyes.

"How did you know my name?" she wondered aloud, not noticing the spirits that were watching her, "You could have killed me…but you didn't…"

She reached up but withdrew her hand as she neared its muzzle.

_"Why?"_ she asked.

"Mike!" a voice yelled, "You ok?!"

"One second!" Mike yelled back, throwing another look at the animatronic before walking out.

The four spirits came out of the ship, staring at the curtain as it fluttered closed. Robby stared forlornly at the outside world, he closed his eyes, turning away.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked, "We can't keep going this way. If something were to happen to Mike…I don't think we'd be able to forgive ourselves. I mean, we'd feel worse than we already do with every night guard…"

"…We need to tell her,"

Matt, Sam and Amanda all turned to Robby, who didn't take his eyes off his shoes.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"We have to tell her," Robby repeated, looking up, "If she knew it was us…and we explained it to her…she'd be more careful,"

"Or more reckless," Matt countered, "Robby, are you _sure_ you want to do it? Once you tell her it's you inside that thing, I don't think she'll leave this place,"

"There's a chance she will," Robby retorted, "Matt…maybe…maybe she's the one we've been waiting for,"

Matt gave a sigh, his ears dropping just a bit before turning towards Sam and Amanda.

"What do you two think?" he asked.

"I say tell her," Sam nodded, "Maybe we'll be able to save her that way,"

Matt turned towards his sister, who tugged on one of her feathers out of nervous habit.

"I…I think Robby should tell her," she whispered, "She…she's our friend, Matt…we can't have her suffer anymore,"

"It looks like I'm outvoted," Matt sighed, turning to Robby, "Go ahead. When she comes in, tell her,"

"I'm going to have to lure her out in the open," Robby explained, "And with you three roaming…there's a chance she'll be killed,"

"What if we moved to a place we couldn't get out of?" Sam asked, "The supply closet and backstage. It's the only place outside of the office where I can't teleport in or out of,"

"And you can close and block the backstage door to keep us in check," Matt nodded, "We can move _them_ after the janitors leave,"

"Thanks guys," Robby said with a sad smile, "You don't know how much this means to me,"

"Heh, if Sara were here, we'd probably do the same thing," Matt shrugged, holding Amanda to his side, "And Sam doesn't have any siblings, so this is special to you,"

"You've been so sad lately," Amanda told him, "It'll be good to see you smile again, Robby. Hopefully Mike will do that,"

"Hopefully," Robby murmured.

* * *

"Put your back into it Sam!" Amanda grunted as she and the smaller boy tried their hardest to shove Bonnie into the supply closet.

"I'm _trying_!" Sam snapped back, ramming against the animatronic, finally sending it crashing into the supply closet…with him sandwitched between Amanda and his metal prison, "Ow,"

"Sorry," Amanda apologized, her cheeks bright scarlet as she sat on Sam's chest.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" came Matt's growl from behind the door.

Sam and Amanda both squeaked and pushed each other away, seeing both matt and Robby standing in the doorway. Matt looked less than enthused while Robby was smirking, his shoulders shaking with the effort of _not_ trying to laugh.

"It was an accident!" Sam stammered as Amanda shot over to her brother's side and Sam tried to get to his feet, slamming the door shut…

Right on one of his ears.

"OW!" he wailed, cracking open the door and jerking said ear out, rubbing it to get the pain out.

"This just isn't your night, is it?" Matt chuckled.

"N-N-ah…shut up," Sam growled as he stormed off, grumbling angrily to himself.

Matt gave another laugh before turning to Robby.

"Might want to get ready…" he told him, "It's almost time,"

Robby gave a nod and started back down the hallway, climbing up on the stage and hiding in the back next to his prison. He heard the door open and very quick footsteps raced to the security office, slamming down the doors.

_"She's cutting it close tonight…"_ he thought…right as the clock struck midnight.

His form burst into smoke and was dragged towards his prison. Robby cried out in pain as his human bones snapped and splintered, elongating into the fox's lean frame, hardening into metal as a burning feeling entered his heart where the knife had drove into it ten years ago. When the process finished and his sight flickered back on, static dancing through his vision, he gave a smile and stood upright.

He was going to see his sister.

* * *

"I know I was late," Mike grumbled, flipping through the cameras, "But not _that_ late! Where the heck _are_ they?!"

She growled to herself as she flipped through the cameras…and then a very morbid thought came to mind…

"If they're at my door…or _worse_ right behind me…"

She whirled around in the chair, thankfully seeing no one before clicking on the lights. Nothing.

"I think they're messing with me," Mike snarled, "And no freaking phone call to get me through the night _what the heck Scott!_? You jerk!"

She flipped through the cameras, slower this time…and spotted something.

Bonnie was in the supply closet, sitting against the shelves, arms and legs crossed and looking all the world like a child that had been grounded.

"What the…!?" Mike sputtered, flipping to the other cameras…and stopping at the backstage.

Freddy and Chica were in it, Chica as far away as possible from Freddy, and if anything…she looked terrified while Freddy glared at the camera.

"Okaaaaay, fun time's over," Mike stammered, hands shaking, "Who's the joker that…"

Suddenly, the lights flickered and Mike yelped as the camera and lights in the dining hall went out, plunging that area into pitch blackness.

She peeked her head out of the door…seeing nothing. No killer robots, no people...she was alone.

"Well…since the others are locked in those little rooms, I guess I'll be ok…" she said to herself, picking up her flashlight, "I need to be able to see just in case they _do_ get out of their little enforced cages. I think the breaker box is in the basement…"

She flicked the flashlight on and carefully padded down the hall, tiptoeing past the supply closet and towards the dining hall.

* * *

Robby could see the beam from Mike's flashlight from his position by the basement door. He knew cutting the power to this area would draw her out. She never liked the dark. He dashed away to another corner, but not unnoticed. Mike could hear his footsteps and she froze, pinning the flashlight's beam on the corner where he just was.

"Who's there?!" she demanded.

Robby gave a smile, she still sounded the same…if not a little more frightened. He switched to his accent, he didn't want to give away his identity just yet…he had to have her see him first.

"Ye shouldn't be here lass," Robby murmured from his dark corner, dashing away as Mike's flashlight beam illuminated it.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"A friend," he continued, dashing away again, "A soul,"

"Stand still or come closer, so I can see you!" Mike growled, growing irritated as she kept missing him.

"But ye'll be afraid,"

"I've worked in this place for a few days…the graveyard shift. If _this_ doesn't scare me then _nothing_ will," she deadpanned.

"Y've got fire in ya, lass," Robby chuckled, "I just don't want ye to run,"

"I'm still standing aren't I?"

"Aye, y' are," Robby stated, switching out of the accent as he came to a rest behind Mike, "At least…for now,"

Mike whirled around, a triumphant look on her face…until she saw the huge animatronic behind her. She dropped the flashlight and stepped backwards, tripping and falling on her rear, hands up.

"Please," she pleaded, "Don't stuff me in a suit. My mom would die if she lost another kid to this place,"

"I wouldn't do that, Mike," Robby promised, kneeling down, "And I know what you mean by that last part too,"

Mike lowered her hands and stared at Robby.

"You're talking different," she noted, "Is something wrong with your wiring or something?"

"No," he replied, taking out the locket and handing it to her.

Mike cautiously opened up the locket and let the sweet melody pour forth. Her amber eyes widened as she locked onto the identical, human-like shine in the animatronic's eyes.

"Ahoy, First Mate Mike," Robby murmured.

"Ahoy…" Mike swallowed as she reached for the fox's cheek, "Capt'n Robby…"

"It's good to see you again, Mike," Robby whispered, "It's…been a long time,"

Mike gave a joyful cry and wrapped her arms around the fox's neck, her tears running into his fur as Robby's paw and hook enfolded her in his own embrace.

"Robby," she sniffed, "You…"

"I'm here," Robby soothed, "It's me…just…a different…me,"

Neither sibling said anything, both crying as they held one another close…the most human contact that the elder had had in a long, long time.

"How did this happen?" Mike finally asked, "Who did this to you?"

"We…kinda did it to ourselves," Robby admitted, "We were tricked and now…"

He gestured down at himself.

"You can see what happened,"

"We?" Mike asked…right as a blood-curdling shriek came from the backstage area and as something big and black punched a hole through the door.

"I…need to get back into my little room now!" Mike squeaked, scrambling up to her feet.

"Allow me," Robby told her, quickly getting up and scooping her into his arms, sprinting back to the room right as the backstage door exploded off its hinges.

Robby set her down and immediately shut both doors.

"Well…_he's_ not in a good mood tonight," Robby growled, tail flicking as a few loud bangs pounded on the door, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN HERE SMOKEY!"

Another screech and a few more pounds…before whatever it was on the other side of the door decided to go away.

"What was that?" Mike asked shakily.

"That, little sis, was a certain bear," Robby replied, helping Mike sit down, "Normally, he's not that strong…but he must have been royally ticked off tonight,"

"What…? Ok, explain yourself," Mike ordered, "_Everything_…since that…that day until tonight,"

"I guess I owe you that much," Robby admitted, "Might want to keep an eye on the cameras…we don't want Freddy making another appearance,"

And so, Robby spent the night with his sister, most of that time was spent either closing doors on Freddy or explaining what had happened and what had gone on since that awful day. Mike leaned into her brother's furry form, her eyes starting to flutter shut…

And then Robby licked her.

"Ew! _Robby_!" Mike whined, wiping her face.

"Don't go to sleep then," Robby teased, poking her cheek with his muzzle.

"And your nose is cold!"

"Good! That'll keep you awake!"

Mike glared at him as she backhanded him and looked at the cameras.

"So…let me get this straight," Mike started, "_Matt_ is the one that is terrorizing us at the moment?"

"No," Robby told her, "Mike, Matt doesn't know what he's doing. That virus I told you about has taken over, leaving Mr. Murderbear out there,"

"Ok…so you're stuck as Foxy, Amanda is Chica, Matt's Freddy and Sam is…"

"The Easter Bunny Reject," Robby snickered.

Mike's face went white.

"You heard?" she asked, "And Sam…"

"I was the only one who heard it," Robby told her, "I could hear you screaming at him from the Cove…it was really funny actually. He doesn't know,"

"If you were the only one…then that means…" she looked at him, "You're the one who saved me,"

Robby gave a nod, "I didn't know it was you. I just knew that I had to get you out of there…I paid for it…"

He shifted his shoulder, trying to alleviate the stiffness in it.

"Freddy took a big chunk out of my shoulder while Bonnie and Chica tore into my chest and legs, barely made it back to the Cove before six,"

"What happens at six?" Mike asked.

Robby gave a wry smile.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" he asked, casting a look at the clock, "Stay in here…I've got to let the rabbit out so he can get to his spot,"

"What?"

"Just. _Stay_," Robby ordered, "I'll see you in a couple minutes,"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Mike blinked rapidly, trying to process everything. Her brother was dead…his spirit possessing his and her favorite animatronic while her friends did the same only for the other three. Her friends also happened to go crazy at night, forgetting everything and tried to stuff her into a teddy-bear outfit. Sam could teleport, Robby ran at incredible speed, Amanda could short out cameras and if she really concentrated, shock other people, while Matt literally was the King of Shadows, having a way to manipulate them and when he was _really_ mad…became a terrifying dark version of himself made of shadow.

The clock struck six, but Mike didn't notice until…

"Did you miss me?" Robby asked, putting his _human_ arms around her.

**Shadow Freddy needed to come out sometime. Originally, I had them all in the supply closet, but then I noticed that Bonnie barely fits in there by himself...so how would all three of them fit in? So Freddy and Chica went backstage. Next time, Robby reintroduces Mike to their friends...and shows what happened to them, mainly reinforcing the part where they're not human anymore.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. PSA

A blonde young woman in a yellow dress looked out from behind a curtain, nervously tugging on one of the feathers that stuck out among the flaxen strands.

"So many people…" she whimpered, her blued-violet eyes wide and scared, "Why do I have to go out there again?"

"Because this needs to be done," a warm voice told her, "And besides…all my friends say you're the cute one,"

"You coulda had Mike do it…"

"Amanda…"

The spirit sighed heavily before shyly walking out onto the stage, staring at the massive crowd before her. Everyone fell silent as the spirit came to a stop, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"U-U-Um, hi," Amanda stammered, not liking the attention on her, "I um…my name is Amanda Harper…And I uh…I'm one of Elhíni's Characters from the new trilogy _Soul_,"

She cast a nervous look backstage, catching the gleam of grey blue pride as a shadowy figure nodded their assent.

"Look," Amanda sighed, "Lately, Elhíni's been getting pressured to update the story today. She, even though we characters think otherwise at times, is only human. And worse, she's at college, so that means the updates can be a bit tricky due to school work…and…and…and…"

"That's ok, Amanda. I can take it from here," the warm voice said as a tall, young woman in her late teens early twenties walked onto the stage.

Her hair was mottled gold and brown and cut in a bob so that the front was longer than the back and her bangs were cut unevenly. She wasn't thin, more close to the stocky side of the scale and she was nearly as pale as the poor spirit on the stage. But her most striking feature was her eyes, a dark grey blue color that shifted when the light hit it.

"Gi suilon. Gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn. I greet you. A star shines upon our hour of meeting. Ladies and Gentlemen of the world of Fanfiction. Net," the newcomer started, "My name is Elhíni Prime. Author of 36 stories in the fandoms Transformers, Tron, Lord of the Rings, Merlin, Pacific Rim and most recently Five Nights at Freddy's. Creator of Dusk Greyman and Ultimus Prime as well as this very brave spirit you see before you,"

Elhíni put a hand on Amanda's shoulder, making the spirit blush.

"You can go backstage if you want, or you can stay here with me," Elhíni whispered.

Amanda nodded her thanks and quickly left the stage and to her brother's side. He enfolded her in a warm embrace before letting her turn around and watch the events. Elhíni crossed her arms as she looked at the gathering.

"Look guys, I _know_ that my updates for _Soul: Shades_ have been extremely quick as of late…but that's because I had most of those chapters typed up already. Right now, I'm trying to get reactions and story written for this next chapter and it'll take me a little longer because honestly…I had _five different ways _that Robby revealing himself to Mike could have played out. I chose the one I did and I'm trying to figure out how she's going to react to the others.

"I'm also a _college freshman_. And unfortunately, my school life comes before my writing life…because my family is not rich, I don't want to put any more strain on them then I have to…so that means I have to keep my grades up to get scholarships to _pay _for said education so I can raise more little writers and/or singers to tell their stories.

"So I apologize if you're a little upset that I don't have that chapter up and running. Unfortunately, I can't help that. It would help _me_ if you guys could be _patient_," Elhíni continued, "So please, have faith that I will update…because I will. Heh, I've got a whole other _book_ to bring to the table here with this series…and believe me…it'll be _killer_. You guys might hate me some parts of this story and the next one…you might call me evil, but here's the thing…I love it.

"Anyway, I'll be back to writing as soon as I finish here," she finished, "Just please, please, _please_, be patient…it will come. I promise. And I never, _ever_ break a promise,"

She waved at the crowd.

"Máriessë ar mára tecië. Farewell and fair writing," she called, "Elhini Prime signing off,"


	11. Chapter 10

**And now, like I promised, here's the real chapter 10. I told you I was working on it...I just had to get some of the rections done. So, Mike is about to find out that the spirits are human during the day and finds out a bit more about them. But even though they want her to stay...they want her to stay away for her own safety.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 10

"Did you miss me?"

Mike didn't say anything, her mouth hung open as she stared at the two lean, creamy arms that enfolded her in an embrace…one of them missing a hand.

"Mike…I didn't break you, did I?" Robby's voice asked softly as he released her and turned her around in the chair.

Mike stared at him. This…he _looked_ like her brother…but he was much, much older than twelve. The young man kneeling in front of her had Robby's eyes, the little scar over his eyebrow and she could see fiery red hair peeking out from underneath a baseball cap from the top while it was tied in a pony tail in the back.

"You…you're _big_," she whispered.

Robby gave his familiar half-smile and shrugged.

"So are you," he replied, "Before you ask…I don't know how it happened, so don't ask. None of us know,"

"And…the others?" Mike asked slowly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Robby smiled, helping Mike get up, letting her get in front of him before yelling down the hall, "Guys! We're coming!"

The siblings walked down the hall slowly, Robby making sure that Mike was in front of him as much as possible…much to Mike's confusion. She didn't get the chance to ask as right as they exited the hall…a high-pitched squeal split through the air and a yellow blur shot forwards, nearly crushing Mike in an embrace.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Amanda cried, "It _is_ you! Robby wasn't kidding!"

"Um…good to see you too Mandy…" Mike blinked, still in shock as the now _shorter_ girl started crying in happiness.

"Careful, Amanda," came Matt's voice as he walked off from the stage, "We don't want to break her,"

"I think we might have done that already," Sam snickered, coming closer, "Or Robby did in any case,"

"You all…" Mike stammered as Amanda finally let go, "Human!? But…you…"

"I see you didn't tell her everything," Matt smirked, looking at Robby, who shrugged.

"This is more fun,"

"Fun?" Mike demanded, whirling around on her brother, "What do you mean _fun_?"

"Take it easy!" Robby tried, "Honestly, Mike, you're the most human interaction I've had in _years_. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty,"

Sam snickered and Matt elbowed him as Mike glared at her brother.

"That wasn't punny," she growled, "I've just reunited with you and I find out you're worse than _Kayle_,"

"Who?"

"A friend of mine," Mike dismissed.

"Was that the blonde girl that came in with you a while back…during that party?" Amanda asked.

"Pa…" Mike blinked and then her eyes widened, "You four were watching…"

"And then when you ran out, Robby tied everyone's shoelaces together," Sam added, "Oooh, Matt was _ticked_,"

"And tall dark and scary didn't try to rip him in two?" Mike asked skeptically, making Matt wince.

"Yeah…sorry about that," Matt apologized, "I didn't even realize it until I came to and saw the door busted down,"

"That was scary," Amanda shuddered, "You started out normal…and then you just lost it,"

"Wait…you weren't crazy last night?" Mike asked.

"Sometimes more than one of us aren't," Robby explained, "Apparently the only one that was crazy last night was Matt,"

"Yeeaaaah….I don't think I want to go toe to toe with Fatbear again," Mike admitted.

Matt stiffened and glared heatedly at Robby.

"_Robby_…" he growled, the shadows starting to dance on the wall.

"_I_ didn't tell her!" Robby protested, backing up as Matt advanced, "Even though it's kinda true…"

"Tell me what?" Mike asked.

"Robby and Sam's nickname for Matt," Amanda explained, "Matt hates it…and it really gets him riled up when someone uses it. So we've got to get him calmed down before he goes…"

"Tall dark and terrifying?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Amanda nodded, right as Matt leaped at Robby, knocking the older boy to the ground.

"Agh! Matt! That hurts!" Robby yelled as Matt grabbed him and put him in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles on Robby's head, "Stop!"

"Take it back then!" Matt ordered.

"Take _what_!?" Robby yelped, struggling to get out of Matt's grip, "I didn't say anything!"

"Fine, have it your way,"

He continued to torment Robby until the eldest spirit had had enough.

"Get. _OFF!"_ Robby roared, his entire form vibrating wildly, jarring Matt's arms loose and allowing the spirit to dash away, appearing on the other side of the room, leaving the ball cap at Mike's feet.

Mike picked up the baseball cap and looked down at it while the other spirits stared at Robby, whose ears were flattened and his tail twitched irritably. When Mike looked back up…Robby went completely still, staring at Mike as she stared back, completely in shock.

"Robby…" she started, staring at her brother's form, "What is _that_…"

Robby gave a sigh and came closer, his extra additions fully in view as he came to her. His tail wrapped around his legs as he stopped while his ears drooped sadly.

"I…" he started, before shaking his head, "I don't know what I can say right now…so just go ahead and ask,"

"You have ears…and a _tail_…I don't think I _need_ to ask for you to know what I want answered!"

Robby opened his mouth to say something but suddenly he froze, his ears flicking towards the door. All four spirits tensed as the keys to the building jingled right outside.

"We'll talk about this later," Robby promised, putting his hands on his little sister's shoulders, "I promise. Come back later today…I know it's not your shift tonight, but we can talk more then,"

And with that, he and the others were gone.

Mike stared straight ahead, still trying to process everything and failing miserably.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Ashe asked as Mike sat down, "You look like you've seen a ghost…or ten…"

Mike looked at her friend. Oh, how true that statement was and Ashe had _no idea_!

"Something happen at work?" Kayle asked, "Well…not the stuffing thing obviously…as you're still here…"

"I…guess you could say that," Mike whispered, "I'm…just tired I guess,"

"Mike, we've been studying different symptoms of sleep deprivation…and you've got more of them than you can shake a stick at…_plus_ the fact that you're shaking and you're as white as a sheet,"

"One of the animatronics broke the backstage door," Mike shuddered, remembering Shadow Freddy's fist punching through the wood like it was _nothing _and having Robby pick her up and whisk her back to the office where he slammed the doors shut as Freddy got there, "Like literally obliterated it. So forgive me if I'm a little shook up,"

"What was it doing in there with the door shut?" Kayle asked, blinking.

"The door shut on it," Mike lied, "It didn't like it and it punched its way out. I got grilled by my boss but luckily he didn't place the blame on me…since I'm not allowed to leave my office after midnight until six,"

"So that's why you're so pale," Ashe nodded, understanding, "Seeing something punch through a door might be a little scary…"

Kayle's honey-colored gaze scanned Mike's face, her uncanny ability to see through a person's façade coming through once again when she spoke.

"There's something else," she stated.

Mike glared at her. She liked it when Kayle used her observance on someone else…not on her.

"_Mike…_"

Mike didn't say anything, she knew it wouldn't last though…Kayle wouldn't let up until Mike told her…but telling her that she met her brother and her friends' spirits that possessed the animatronics was _out_ of the question!

"Mikayla Anna Schmidt," Kayle growled, poking her in the chest, "Tell me what happened,"

"My middle name's not Anna," Mike snarked before sighing, "I…met some old…friends…after my shift. I haven't seen them since I moved away from here when I was six,"

"That's great!" Ashe smiled, "I bet you all were happy to see each other,"

"We were…are…" Mike stammered, "Anyway, they've changed quite a bit since I last saw them…and I'm meeting up with them later today. I don't know what to say to them…"

"Just be yourself, Mike," Kayle told her, "If they're such good friends, then they'll still care about you that much,"

"I just have so many questions…but I don't know how to word them,"

"You'll figure it out," Ashe reassured the other girl, "Don't worry,"

Mike gave a faint smile as she looked up at her friends.

"Thanks guys," she smiled.

"No problem," Kayle dismissed, "Just promise me that you'll introduce us sometime…"

"Yeah," Ashe nodded, "We'd like to meet the guys who were friends with you…see if you're anything like you were all those years ago,"

Mike gave a weak smile, harboring the slight worry that rooted in her soul.

_"Have my friends meet my dead brother and friends…sure, that'll end well,"_

* * *

Sam was the first to greet her when Mike walked in after school. The spirit embraced her, his crimson eyes sparkling as he pushed his glasses farther back up on his face.

"You'd think that being dead you wouldn't need those," Mike whispered.

"Actually, I do need them," he told her as they walked towards the employees' break room, "My vision's just as bad as it was when I was alive,"

He opened the door and let her through first, following and closing the door. Robby came up from behind Mike and embraced her again, burying his head in her shoulder.

"You've gotten taller," he chuckled as he let go and held her by the shoulders, "You're almost as tall as me now,"

"I shot up when I was eight," Mike shrugged, reaching up and gently touching one of Robby's ears, making it flick under her touch.

He gave a laugh as he shied away slightly.

"That tickled," he explained before turning to the others in the room, "Might as well show her since she knows about mine,"

Mike turned around, watching as her friends took off various types of hats, showing off Matt's furry brown ears, Amanda's sunny yellow feathers and Sam's fluffy violet ears.

"I don't understand," Mike blinked, "Why do you…"

"Side effect of what we did," Matt told her, "I don't think they'll go away until we finish what we came to do,"

"And that is…?" Mike asked.

The four spirits looked at her…

"We have to…" the four started before freezing, the boys' ears flicking towards the door before all four of them scattered and the door opened, letting Scott come in.

"Mike?" Scott asked as he came in, "What are you doing here?"

"I um…"

"Your shift is tomorrow night," Scott reminded her, "And I don't know about you…but I wouldn't want to spend another minute in the place after my shift is done,"

"Y-Yeah," Mike nodded, "Sorry, Scott, I forgot what day it was,"

The man smiled, accenting the scar across his cheek given by a certain spirit's hook ten years prior.

"That's ok," he told her, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Bye, Scott," Mike called as the man walked out.

"He's right," Robby told her, seemingly appearing behind her, "You need to go,"

"Why?"

"It's not safe," he explained, "Please, Mike…just leave, don't come back. I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt or _worse_. None of us could,"

"But…" Mike started, but there was a gust of wind, the familiar scent of wood, metal and her brother surrounded her.

And when she looked up…

Robby was gone, and she was alone.

**She's not going to go away. I will say that. But the idea of the spirits eventually meeting Ashe and Kayle is interesting to me...who knows, we might get to see them come out of the pizzeria during the daylight. OH! And another thing...Mike doesn't know the details of the Bite of '87. Robby left it out because it was a very dark time in his 'life' and he's afraid she'll see him even more of a monster than he already is. And _yes_, Scott's had that scar for ten years. Chapter 4 of _Soul_ says that Robby slashed him when Scott put the virus in the four spirits. He didn't kill Mike in the room because something felt off to him in there...mainly there being a few spirits that would have ended him then and there if he so much as _touched_ Mike.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Easter means family time, so it was my break from writing, but I'm back at campus and able to write a little more today. Now we've got another night on our hands, Mike gets to see first hand her friends at work trying to keep her safe...and see them lose themselves to the virus as well. **

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 11

Mike sat on her bed, her head bowed as she stared at the wooden slats that made up the floor in her bedroom. She barely heard her mother's footsteps until a faint knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Something bothering you?" Anna asked.

"Mama…if you had the chance to see Robby again…what would you say to him?" she asked.

"Hmm," Anna hummed, coming in and sitting next to her daughter, putting a worn hand on Mike's knee, "Is this just coming up because you're working at that place now?"

"Just…humor me,"

Anna gave a laugh and squeezed Mike's knee.

"I'd tell him that I'm so very proud of him," she told her, "Because he cared enough about his little sister to give her the chance to run…to live,"

"And…what would you say if he told you that I was wasting his sacrifice by coming in again and again to that place?"

"This _is_ hypothetical…right?" Anna asked slowly, closing an amber eye as she looked at her daughter, "Mikayla…"

"It is," Mike told her, "I've just been really thinking about him lately…that's all,"

"Mikayla," Anna told her, lifting up her chin, "I know you've taken this hard. But if Robby were here today, I don't know what exactly he'd say…but I know he'd want what's best for you. And I know you'd want what's best for him…even if he doesn't like it,"

Mike smiled before looking at the security cap on her bed as her mother stood and walked out.

_"Please, Mike…just leave, don't come back."_

She firmed her jaw as she stood and snatched the hat off the bed, jamming it down on top of her copper head before pulling her pony tail back through it.

_"You're not gonna like it, Capt'n,"_ she thought as she shouldered her backpack and walked out, _"But it's for your own good,"_

* * *

Mike walked into the building just to see three of the four spirits on the stage. Sam was sitting towards the back, glaring daggers at Bonnie, Amanda tried doing something with her hair without catching her feathers in it, and Matt sat with his legs dangling over the stage, reading. All three of them looked up in shock as Mike dropped her bag on the floor and came forwards.

"You came back?" Matt blinked as Mike stopped in front of the stage, "I thought we told you to stay away?"

"Then you don't know me that well," Mike snarked, glaring into the impossibly bright, electric blue eyes, "I found you guys again…I'm not leaving you alone,"

"If that's what you want," Sam sighed, "Mike, just please…don't open the doors for us and listen to Robby, do what he says because we're not sure how this is going to play out tonight,"

"I'll do my best," Mike promised, "How much longer do you guys have until you go kill-crazy?"

"'Bout an hour," Amanda mumbled, hopping off the stage, Sam following her, "But, sometimes its _not_ one of us. Mostly it's just Robby that's normal, but sometimes the rest of us will be ok,"

"I think it's only when a security guard comes in for the night that we go crazy," Matt shrugged, "Most nights we're perfectly normal,"

"So if I leave you'll be normal?" Mike deadpanned.

"You can put it that way," Sam teased.

"Forget Playboy Bunny, I'm staying here," Mike growled flicking one of Sam's fluffy ears and making the spirit grumble, rubbing said ear while Amanda and Matt snickered, "Where's Robby?"

"In the back," Amanda told her, jerking her head towards the new backstage door, "Sleeping,"

"Sleeping?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow, "You guys sleep?"

"I think the better term might be shut down," Sam quipped, "But yeah. Every once in a while we get tired…not often, but sometimes. Just a friendly reminder that we're only _somewhat_ dead,"

Mike shook her head and started towards the backstage.

"You think we should tell her that's a bad idea?" Amanda asked, looking up at her brother.

"Let her find out on her own," Matt told her, "But we'll get close just in case…"

Mike didn't hear a word of it as she opened the door and went inside, seeing her brother's tall form in a chair at the table, resting. The spirit's head twitched every so often, showing that his rest wasn't peaceful at all. Mike came closer right as Robby gave a soft whimper.

"No…" he mumbled, "Plea**se…don't**…Mike, _run_!...Don**'t hur**t her…take me…**no…st**op…that **hurts!"**

"Robby," Mike murmured, coming close, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder, "It's time to wake up…"

"No**…_no_…**" Robby whimpered, eyes still shut, "Please _no!_"

"_Robby_!" Mike tried again, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it…

"MUR**DER**ER!" Robby screamed, eyes flashing open deep black with gold pinpoints where his pupils should have been.

He leaped forwards, tackling Mike to the ground, eyes wild as a low, rumbling growl reverberated through his chest and his handless arm pinned her while his other hand was poised to plunge down and tear…

"Robby!" Mike rasped, clawing at his arm, "It's me! Wake up!"

The low growl escalated to a snarl, the spirit's teeth bared, revealing that not all of them were human-like but instead some of them looked razor sharp. The black eyes bored into Mike's with a dead, hateful fire.

"ROBBY!" Mike shrieked, "_WAKE UP!"_

Suddenly, the black eyes faded back to gold and the snarl cut out as Robby blinked, breathing heavily as his eyes refocused. The spirit shook his head before staring at whoever he had pinned…

"…M-Mike…?" Robby stammered before looking at his hand and then back at her.

He scrambled off of her, scooting back until his back hit the shelf behind him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, nearly crying, "Oh _God_ I'm sorry…I didn't…_why are you back here_!?"

"Something Mama said," Mike deadpanned, "And besides…I'm here for two more nights. Contract remember?"

"You need to get out of here," Robby pleaded softly, "Please…We can't hurt you…we don't want to…"

"You're not going to hurt me," Mike sighed, earning her a pained look from her brother, "You just woke up from a nasty nightmare it looks like,"

Robby's ears dropped and he turned his head away, not looking at Mike as he brought his knees to his chest.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he mumbled.

"Fine," Mike replied, kneeling down next to her brother, "But don't push me or the others away, Robby. I know there's something bothering you and it's not just me being here. There's something you four are keeping from me, and I _will_ find out,"

"I just…" Robby started before grunting and grabbing his midsection, "Mike…it's time…get back in the security room,"

His form started to turn transparent and Mike got to her feet, scrambling towards the door right as Robby's form turned into smoke, breezing past her and into Pirate's Cove as she ran to the door to the office. She peeked her head outside the door, just to see the lasts wisps of glowing smoke disappearing into the three animatronics on stage.

Mike shut the door behind her as she sat down in her chair.

"Let another night of surviving begin," she sighed, picking up the monitor and flipping through the screens.

* * *

The night so far was passing by uneventfully. She'd noticed that the spirits had little tics to show whether or not they were in control of their 'new' bodies or if the virus that she'd been told about was. She saw Sam and Amanda both looking around, Sam clenching his paws every so often as he cast a nervous look at Matt…whose head remained firmly forwards.

Amanda carefully and quietly got off the stage, quailing under the sudden look that Matt gave her. Mike saw Amanda coming down the hall and shut the door. She gave a wondering hum but she turned towards the Cove, seeing her brother peek out of the curtain, his golden eyes glowing brightly even through the camera feed. His ears twitched and he looked up at the camera, giving a slight nod and waving. Mike smiled at the screen as Robby hopped down off the stage…and froze.

"R-Robby?" Mike started, watching through the camera as her brother twitched, shaking his furry head as if he was fighting something.

Suddenly, the bright golden light that shone from her brother's eyes flickered and went dark, turning black as two pinpoints of white flared to life deep in the midnight pools.

A loud banging on the window caught her attention, she looked up to see the frantic violet gaze of _Amanda_ looking at her.

_"Close the door!"_ came the frantic cry, _"Robby is losing it! He'll _kill_ you!"_

Mike slammed a fist on the door right as she caught a glimpse of Robby's red fur, the door slammed shut and the fox banged on the door, screeching angrily. Mike looked back up at the window, seeing Amanda's feathered form slumping in relief. The former girl cocked her head slightly and gestured towards the door, asking if she could come in.

The young woman nodded and opened the door, letting the animatronic chicken that housed her friend's spirit carefully pad in.

"Hey Mandy," Mike smiled shakily as Amanda's wing laid itself on her arm.

"It's ok," Amanda soothed, "He can't get you,"

"Has he ever done this?"

Amanda's violet gaze looked at the door and then at the camera as the rogue animatronic stalked back behind his curtain while Mike opened the door again.

"N-No. Not really," she admitted, "He's been the most human out of us. It…it seems like Foxy has him tonight,"

"Foxy?"

"The crazy part," Amanda grumbled, "The Animatronic. Robby always referred to us as Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy when we went kill crazy,"

"And the other two?" Mike asked softly.

"Sam and I will help you,"

"So that means Matt's Freddy tonight,"

"You're catching on,"

"Is it scary when that happens?" Mike asked.

"Sorta," Amanda shrugged, "I doubt he'll remember. None of us do,"

Mike nodded, then froze as a deep laugh sounded off from the right. She lunged for the button but Amanda was faster, smashing into the button and slamming the door shut.

"I _hate_ that bear," Amanda growled, her feathers puffing out, "Not Matt…just the bear,"

"It's not so bad when I can see where he is," Mike shrugged, checking the cameras again, "Ok, he's back on stage…that's a first,"

Amanda opened the door right as Sam just simply appeared in the other one, making Mike give a sharp scream and then glare at her old friend.

"Sam!" Mike yelled, "Give me a _heart attack_ why don't you!"

"Sorry, Mike," Sam apologized, laughing on the inside, "Just thought I'd check on you,"

Mike playfully punched Sam in his furry, blue-bunny belly, making the former boy chuckle before he turned around.

"I'm gonna check on the others," he said, "Oh…and Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I still think you're nuts for coming back," he teased before he walked out.

Mike rolled her eyes and looked at the cameras.

"Oh…Freddy's gone," she said, flipping through the monitors, "And Foxy's coming out too…"

She switched to the kitchen's camera only to hear the soft music that Freddy always made coming out of it.

"He's in the kitchen?" Mike asked.

"Mike, Foxy…" Amanda reminded her.

"Oh, right!" Mike nodded, hitting the button and slamming the door shut right as Foxy came sprinting towards the office, "Hey, Amanda…what's in the kitchen?"

Amanda froze, her yellow feathered body trembling as she shook her head.

"D-Don't go in there," she said as Mike reopened the door, "T-Trust me,"

"Why?"

"I _said_ don't go in there!" Amanda growled, her eyes flickering black with the pinpoints of white before flicking back to normal, "It's not _safe_,"

_CLANG_!

A loud, shrieking roar came from farther down the hall, making Mike and Amanda both freeze. Sam's form materialized right outside the east door and he dodged inside the office, slamming the door shut as a dark shadow came towards him.

"SHUT THE OTHER ONE!" Sam yelled, crimson eyes terrified as he pointed.

"_What_ did you _do_ to him!?" Amanda demanded as Mike shut the door.

"_I_ saved Mike's life," Sam retorted, "I found Fatbear skulking around the kitchen, trying to get the Ma…"

_"Sam_!" Amanda hissed, "Don't say another word…just tell me what you _did_ to him,"

"I smacked him with a frying pan," Sam growled, "I was tempted to do it with the guitar, but this furball needs it tomorrow,"

His ears drooped a little as he sighed.

"I miss _my_ guitar," he mumbled before continuing his little story as Freddy's pounding got louder, "Anyway…Mandy, I'm sorry to say, but that frying pan is now in that big kitchen in the sky,"

"Please tell me it's not my favorite one…"

"Well..."

"Samuel Wyatt," Amanda snarled, as Freddy's pounding suddenly stopped, "You're lucky it's close to six a.m, because _rabbit season_ would have started!"

"Well _that_ doesn't sound safe!" Sam laughed nervously as Amanda gave him a dark glare.

"What's not safe is you not being back at your post," Mike deadpanned, opening the door, "You've got three minutes and I know you don't go very fast, Mandy. Sam can teleport as soon as he's outta here, "

"Thanks Mike," Amanda nodded, sighing as she stood up.

"That conversation isn't over, Mandy," Mike said.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Amanda stated as she and Sam left.

* * *

Mike shut the door behind her, opening the west door and watching it, making sure Foxy didn't make another appearance…

Right as the church-bell rang.

Mike opened the other door and walked out the office just to see Robby groaning as he rolled off the Pirate's Cove stage.

"Rough night?" she asked wryly as her brother's golden eyes cracked open and his ears flicked towards her.

"I…don't know," Robby admitted as he lay still, "I was going to go talk to you…and then everything went dark,"

"Foxy paid quite a few visits to me," Mike told him, making the red-head's face go pale.

"I…Mike I didn't…" he stammered.

"It's ok," she told him, "Sam and Amanda were a great help,"

He laid back on the floor, sighing in relief.

"They kept their promise then," he muttered, putting an arm over his eyes while the other's joined them.

"Why do I feel like I got hit in the head with a frying pan?" Matt groaned, rubbing said head.

"Um…that would be my doing," Sam apologized, only to get glared at by the siblings, "What?! You were going after Mike. And we all agreed that when one of us went crazy, it was up to the others to make sure they didn't hurt the Guard…even more so now that Mike's here,"

"_Still_!" Matt groaned, "That hurt!"

"You guys really _are_ that solid," Mike laughed, shaking her head as she helped her brother to his feet, "Guess you can't walk through walls either,"

"Used to," Amanda muttered.

"Yeah, but Robby's the one with the best story there," Sam snickered, earning him a glare from the older spirit, "First time he found out he had this form…walked smack into a wall,"

"Not _helping_!" Robby growled as Mike snickered.

"Well, not that talking to you guys isn't fun," she told them, "But we living kids need to get to school,"

"Ah…" Sam sighed fondly, "How is the dark cesspool of public humiliation, ignorance, suffering,"

"You mean high school," Mike grinned.

"No, the Dark Ages," Sam snarked, "Of _course_ school,"

"Like you said: Public humiliation, ignorance and suffering," Mike said, "Especially for me…but I'm ok with it. I've got two friends during the day…and three and my big brother during the night. I can handle it,"

She shouldered her backpack, smiling as she walked towards the door.

"I'll see you all tomorrow night, I promise," she told them.

"Wait," Robby called, sprinting forwards and drawing his sister in a hug, nearly breaking her back with his increased strength, but it was worth the pain, "I never got to do this for ten years…I'm going to make it up starting now. Because, let's face it. You're a Schmidt, whenever you've got your mind set on something…I can't change it,"

"I'm coming back whether you like it or not,"

"I know," he nodded, pulling back slightly as he pressed his head to hers, "Just, stay safe, ok? Have fun in prison…I mean school,"

"I think Sam's rubbing off on you," Mike teased, tapping her brother's nose, "I'll see you all soon,"

And she walked out the door.

**So, Robby lost it that night, Sam whacked the King of Spooks in the head with one of Amanda's frying pans...getting said bear to go 'tall, dark and terrifying' on him and the spirits have accepted that Mike's there to stay. What's up next...that's up to you guys. Send in some ideas, I want to hear them! **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Chapter 12

**So now we go into the very next day/night. We get to see a surprise visitor to Mike and her mother...and the Spirits get to spend the night with Scott. I almost bet you all know what's going to happen to our murderer...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 12

"You're awful happy today," Anna noticed as Mike came in that morning, "How was work?"

"Scary…but good," Mike replied, "Being there all alone at night with four animatronics for company can be a little creepy. But I've figured out a way to make it a little less so,"

Anna gave a soft smile as she sat a plate down on the table, putting a few pancakes and some other assorted breakfast items on the white china. Mike's amber gaze looked hungrily at the plate as she sat down.

"Have I told you I love you?" she asked, taking a fork and starting to dig in…

Only for her mother to whack her on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" Mike whined, "What was that for!?"

"_Hands_ missy," Anna chastised, "It'll still be here when you get back,"

Mike gave a dramatic sigh, but got up and walked to the bathroom. Anna heard the sink going for a little bit before turning off and her daughter came back into the kitchen. The sixteen year old was just getting ready to set down…when there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting someone?" Mike asked.

Anna shook her head as Mike walked to the door and opened it…just to see a brunette woman with violet eyes standing on the stoop.

"M-Mike?" the woman breathed, looking incredulously at the girl.

"Do I know you?" Mike asked, "And how do you…"

She froze, mentally de-aging the woman ten years…and she gasped.

"Mrs. Harper!" Mike sputtered, "C-Come in…please…"

Matt and Amanda's mother walked in, Mike following.

"Mikayla…who was it?" Anna asked, coming into the hall, "I…"

She froze as she saw the other woman, her hands clasping in front of her mouth.

"Jill?" Anna whispered, making Matt and Amanda's mother smiled sadly.

"It's good to see you again, Anna," Mrs. Harper smiled gently as Anna embraced the other woman, "I'm sorry to intrude. I heard that someone had moved in to this building, I just never had the chance to say hi,"

"How are you, Jill?" Anna asked, "How's Sara?"

"She's fine," the other woman said, "Still grieving…we all are…but I've got two grandbabies now. Sara named them after her siblings,"

Mike closed her eyes, awkwardly scuffing her shoe on the wood floor. Here she stood, the lone survivor of an event that robbed not one but two children from the woman in front of her. Mrs. Harper seemed to sense this and turned to Mike, putting a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Mike," she told her, "I do wish that Matt and Amanda were still here, but I don't regret that _you're_ still here,"

Mike gave a faint smile and bowed her head. The truth was that those children were still here…just not in the way they expected.

"Mikayla…you should get to school, you're going to be late," Anna told her.

"Right…I'll um…see you later, Mrs. Harper,"

"It was nice to see you, Mike," Mrs. Harper smiled, squeezing Mike's shoulder.

Anna turned to her friend as the door shut behind her daughter.

"Why don't you come into the dining room?" Anna suggested, "Give us some time to talk,"

The other woman nodded and sat down at the table.

"How has everything been, Anna?" Mrs. Harper asked.

"Fine for me," Anna replied, "Mikayla still has nightmares every night, but lately they've been getting less…nightmarish. It might be due to the fact that she hardly sleeps at all,"

"Oh? Anna…that's not healthy," Mrs. Harper said, "Do you know what's causing it?"

"Mikayla recently got a job," Anna nodded, "She's…working the night shift as a security guard,"

"Anyplace I know?"

Anna gave a grim smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We all do," she replied, "You, me, Garret, and Chris. We know this place _painfully_ well,"

Mrs. Harper's eyes darkened.

"You let her work there!?" she demanded, "Anna…that's where they _died_!"

"Jill, we don't know if they're dead," Anna tried to placate her friend, "They never found the bodies,"

"Your daughter said they died,"

"I know…but there's the possibility that they just went into shock from blood loss," Anna explained, "Maybe…our children are alive?"

"Anna, it's been ten years," Mrs. Harper sighed.

"I know," Anna nodded, "And if they're still alive…I want to find them,"

Mrs. Harper gave a sigh and stood up.

"It was good seeing you again, Anna," she told her, "I'll see you this afternoon. Maybe I can give you something to help with your search…I'll talk to Chris, see if he's got something of Sam's that would help,"

"Thank you, Jill," Anna smiled, "I won't give up unless I find them, or their bodies. Even if it takes the rest of my life,"

"I hope you find them," Mrs. Harper told her, "What I wouldn't give to hold my little bird and my baby bear again,"

* * *

"I guess it's my turn to sleep," Matt yawned, leaning back in the chair backstage as Robby smirked.

"Don't let your sister see you do that," he chuckled, "You know how she is with chairs and not being on four legs,"

"She'll live,"

"Um…Matt…might want to rephrase that," Robby grinned.

The younger spirit's electric blue eyes cracked open and Robby could almost see the gears turning…and then Matt burst into a smile.

"Ha, funny," he smiled, "I'm tired, Robby…and I'm nursing a headache given by a certain Bunny Boy and Mandy's favorite frying pan,"

"You want me to stay with you?" Robby asked, "Just in case…_it_…happens?"

Matt's bright blue eyes turned a darker shade, almost matching the color they were when he was alive.

"…Yeah," he murmured, not liking remembering what happened a few years ago…he'd nearly hurt Amanda that day.

Robby gave a gentle smile and patted Matt's shoulder as the younger spirit closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. The older spirit took out the book that one of the patrons had left and started reading. Every once and a while, Robby would look up at his friend, just to make sure that he was ok. So far…Matt was peacefully asleep…

_CRASH!_

Robby jumped out of his seat, looking worriedly at Matt…but the spirit still slept.

"You sleep like a rock," Robby muttered, shaking his head incredulously as he opened the door and looked outside…just to see Sam and Amanda chasing each other around the room.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR BREAKING MY FRYING PAN!" Amanda yelled, picking up a party hat and hurling it at Sam…who dodged out of the way easily.

"It was half broke anyway!" Sam yelled back, dodging as Amanda lunged at him.

Robby shook his head and turned back to Matt…wincing as shadows danced around the younger spirit like smoke.

"Guys!" Robby hissed, trying to get the two warring spirits' attention, "Matt's _sleeping_! Quiet down!"

But the two other spirits didn't hear him, both still chasing each other around the room…until a faint click got their attention. The door started opening and Robby shot forwards, grabbing Amanda and dragging her into the back room while Sam disappeared and reappeared inside the room. The three conscious spirits looked through a crack in the door, seeing the second Night Guard come in…Scott.

Matt gave a low groan from behind them, the three spirits turned to their friend, just to see shadows dancing wildly around him, even staining his clothes the same dark black.

"Matt…" Amanda whispered softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Easy…it's ok…"

"Get up…" Matt pleaded, eyes still closed, "Please g**et up…**"

"Matt!"

"I know you four are there!" came a voice from outside, "It's no use hiding…I know you're still here!"

The three spirits peeked out the door again, seeing the Night Guard standing with his arms crossed in the west hallway.

"You don't remember me do you?" he chuckled, "Did I really leave that little of an impression on you?"

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked, to which Robby shrugged.

"But then again…" Scott smirked as he came into the office, "It's been ten years,"

"He…**killed me…"** Matt's low rumbling growl started up as the shadows darkened, **"He…**came back…Our killer…is…here…"

The three spirits stared at Matt as he started shaking.

"But that's not why I'm here, little brats," Scott sighed, "How _hard_ is it to kill _one_ guard? A _sixteen year old!?_"

"You…" the spirits gasped as Matt's growl escalated.

"He…will…" the sleeping spirit snarled.

The spirit's eyes snapped open, dark black just like the rest of his shadow-covered form.

**"_Die_,"**

The four spirits looked at the camera, having heard the light click that signaled it being turned on. Four pairs of black eyes glared at the camera right as the clock struck midnight and all four spirits burst into smoke, being drawn into the animatronics.

"He wants to kill Mike," Robby growled, clenching his paw as the pain faded, "I can't let him. This time, he won't get away,"

The eldest spirit came out of the Cove, jumping down from its stage and looking at the show stage. All three of his friends looked back at him with the same rage-filled and vengeance-thirsting obsidian glares, pinpoints of crimson, violet, and electric blue blazing in the darkness. Matt's black form loomed threateningly over them, Sam's own form had been stained black…something Robby had seen maybe once or twice before. Lightning flickered around Amanda's feathers, painting her with an unearthly hue to contrast her brother's shadow. The four spirits turned towards the office.

They had to end him. They hated that they had to do it…but he would kill the fifth of their number if they let him live.

* * *

"There you four are," Scott muttered, looking at the backstage camera, seeing four indistinct, watery shapes in the feed.

Four pairs of black and colored eyes glared hatefully at the camera before bursting into smoke and being whisked out of the room.

He had to admit…ticking off four ghosts was probably _not_ the smartest idea. He regretted it now…but he had been frustrated and angry. It took him only a year to track down Mike, and he'd kept tabs on her…hoping that she'd come back here within his reach. Now she finally was. That first night she'd come, she looked like she'd recognized him, but thank his lucky stars that she didn't. He was human, they weren't…technically speaking, the spirits should be able to kill the girl. But _no_! The girl survived…night after night after night.

Scott looked at the feeds, seeing that _all of them_ were gone. Scott slammed both doors down after hearing Matt's laugh. The murderer gave a low growl and picked up the phone, setting the time that Miss Schmidt would get the call and hit record.

"Hello, hello?" he started, swallowing, "Hey! Hey, wow, another night. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow…"

Three loud bangs crashed down on the door, causing it to shake slightly. A new sound joined it, a scratching, squealing sound of metal being dragged down metal.

_"That girl's brother…"_ Scott thought as a low growl filtered into the room.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he stammered, clearing his throat, "uh, when I did,"

More banging, the door started to tremble under the force, making Scott's heart leap into his throat.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor," he started.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad," Scott started, licking his lips, as he saw the power meter dropping drastically.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there…"

The power went out…or at least it looked that way. The doors sprang open and shadows poured into the room. A soft, sweet melody played, making Scott's blood run cold. How was it that such a sweet tune could mean something so dark?

"You know..." Scott started…right as a thin, ragged, raspy moan caught his attention, "oh, no…"

Something grabbed his shoulder and spun him around…forcing him to face four _very ticked off_ spirits.

"Someone is breaking the rules," Robby growled, lifting Scott high off the ground, his hook caught in the murderer's shirt.

"Don't worry," Amanda replied with a overly-sweet tone, "We'll throw a big party for him…"

"But formal attire's required to come…" Sam added, his black gaze heated as his voice echoed slightly.

"And you've got some skin that needs removing before we start it," Matt's dark, echoing baritone finished.

"The thing with family…" Robby growled, "You don't mess with it. You will _never_ hurt Mike. You will not be able to hurt anyone ever again…"

Scott wrenched himself out of Robby's grip, tearing his shirt in the process while the four spirits shrieked. The man ran out of the room, drunkenly stumbling towards the exit. Something sharp caught his arm, slicing open a long gash from Scott's forearm to his shoulder. Scott screamed, taking out the long, wooden-handled knife and driving it into the shoulder of his attacker.

Robby shrieked in pain and in rage as Scott used the distraction to run out of the exit door. He wasn't coming back…_that_ was for _sure_.

At least…not for a while.

**Lesson of the Day: Don't tick off the spirits and don't threaten their fifth member. I kept Scott alive because I have something..._special_...planned for him (well, the creator of the game did...but anyway...). I wanted to show a different side of the spirits, the vengeful, dark side that is in all of them...no matter how much they hate it. It's not pleasant, but it is the darkness that lies in every human being. Next up...Mike walks in that next morning...and sees the aftermath of the spirits' rampage.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Now we've got the aftermath of the 'night 4 phone call'. Mike comes in pretty much as soon as six a.m. rolls around with a surprise for the spirits. What that surprise is...well, you'll just have to see.**

**Oh, and to my lovely guest reviewers...I don't do this often, but I don't want you to go without answers to your questions. This work is a sequel to the original _Soul_. The Toys, sad to say, have all been scrapped. This includes Mangle as well, I know a few of you want her to be in here, but she like the others was scrapped (except for the Marionette). BB was...well...um, you might want to check chapter 7 of _Soul_...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 13

Mike held the multiple items in her arms, cradling them carefully. It wouldn't be good if she dropped them…her mother didn't even know she had them. But she took them for a good cause. Oh they'd be so _happy_! And Mike would be too.

She put a hand to the front doors, expecting it to be locked, but she liked to check…only to find they were unlocked. Mike frowned, walking into the building and setting the box of stuff on one of the tables. She looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" she called, trying to find the four spirits.

The animatronics were in their spots, just like the spirits strove to do every night…that is…those she could see. Mike walked towards Pirate Cove, just to hear a faint growl come from the inside.

"Guys?" she asked, pushing aside the curtain…only nearly to get rammed into by Amanda.

"Mike! Oh thank _God_ you're here!" the spirit gasped, grabbing Mike's shirt and pulling her into the Cove.

Mike looked around, seeing Sam and Matt holding down Robby…who still was in animatronic form. The eldest spirit yelled, thrashing as Matt yanked on something.

"Hold still!" Matt ordered, "And don't you _dare_ get out of there until I'm finished, you hear me?"

Mike got closer, just to see the long, wooden handle of a knife sticking out of Robby's chest. The girl gave a scream and dashed to her brother's side.

"What…_happened_?!" Mike sputtered.

Robby's ears flicked towards her and the spirit tried to rise, only to get shoved down by Matt and Sam once more.

_"_Stay. **_Down,"_** Matt ordered, eyes flicking black for an instant before fading back to blue, "I mean it Robby, if you move, I can accidently damage something,"

Robby gave a low growl that transformed into a whine as Matt tried to undo the damage done to the older spirit.

"What happened?" Mike repeated.

"Last night, there was an incident," Amanda said softly as Robby gave a pained yelp, "Our…our killer was _here_,"

"Wait, what?!" Mike demanded, her voice pitching upwards in fear, "The Purple Man…He's…_here_!?"

"Not anymore," Sam grunted as Robby cried out, his jaws clamping down on Sam's arm, "YEOW!"

Robby's eyes flashed and _immediately_ he released Sam's arm. The older spirit tried to apologize, but Sam dismissed him, wiping off the blood and wincing as the deep, jagged wounds started to close up.

"That's…kinda cool and kinda creepy at the same time, Sam," Mike admitted.

"You should have seen Robby a few nights ago," Sam told her, "That night the power went out? Robby says Freddy and the others attacked him…when we woke up, we heard him scream. He was cut up really badly, bruised all over, his arm was dislocated _and_ he had a really big chunk taken out of his shoulder. He healed within five-ten minutes, but with this…If Robby came out like we are right now with that knife in his chest…I dunno what it'll do, but I doubt it'll be good,"

"We went after the killer," Amanda told her, "Robby nearly had him…he ripped a nice gash from the guy's shoulder to his forearm…but he turned around and stabbed Robby,"

"…Ag-**ag-**aga**in,"** Robby groaned, eyes flickering dimly between gold and black.

Matt gently took hold of the knife, but his hands kept slipping. The spirit gave a frustrated growl, running a hand through his hair.

"My hands are too big," he told the others, "We need someone smaller…"

"Let me," Mike told him, "He's my brother…he won't hurt me,"

She came close to her brother's side, wincing at how much oil had pooled around the boy's frame. Robby's glowing gaze locked onto her.

"Hu**rry**," he rasped, **"I c-c-can't** hold on much **l-longer**,"

"What's that mean?" Mike asked.

"We have a certain amount of time we can spend in there until we're trapped in there for the day and night," Sam explained, "It's also why we have to be in our spot by six a.m.,"

"Sam, grab his arm," Matt ordered, "I'll do the same here. Mandy, grab his legs…and Mike…_carefully_ pull that knife out. Once we get that out, Robby will heal normally,"

Mike nodded, grabbing the hilt of the knife as her friends each strapped Robby's limbs to the ground.

"Just relax," she told her brother, who closed his eyes.

Mike started to take the knife out, but the blade kept catching on the inner workings of the animatronic. Robby gave an ear-splitting screech, something that made Mike's very core turn to ice. The spirit thrashed, oily tears streaming from his eyes as Mike finally yanked the knife from his chest.

"Let him go!" Matt yelled, releasing Robby's arm while Sam and Amanda did the same.

The scream continued, but this time, smoke streamed from the animatronic, solidifying into Robby's pale, trembling form. The boy's gaze was more haunted than anything, slowly fading from black to gold.

Mike put a hand on her brother's shoulder, he lifted his only hand and put it on top of hers. Even though it was gentle and light…Mike could feel the power that he had. He was so much stronger than he looked…all of them were.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently.

Robby gave a weak nod, attempting to stand. The three other spirits watched carefully as Mike slipped under Robby's arm, holding him upright and leading him out of the Cove.

"C'mon!" she called, facing the others, "There's something I was going to show you before I came back here,"

* * *

The four spirits stood in front of Mike, looking at the big cardboard box on the table like children who were eagerly awaiting the time to open presents on Christmas. Mike smiled, thinking it was amusing to see four adults…near adults…looking at a simple box in that way. Then again…they all were more or less children, just in adult form.

"Yesterday, my mom and I got a surprise visit," Mike started, "By your mom, Matt, Amanda,"

The two siblings froze, Amanda's eyes misted over with tears as Matt held her close.

"How…how is she?" he asked, "And Dad…and Sara?"

"They're all fine," Mike reassured them, "You two are even aunt and uncle. Sara had two kids and according to your mom…she named them after you two,"

Both siblings bowed their heads, smiling faintly, but tears gleamed in their eyes. Sam gently reached out and tapped Mike's shoulder, pushing his glasses up on his nose as she turned to him.

"Do you…know how Dad is?" he asked softly.

"He could be better," Mike admitted, "He had a nasty fall a few months ago, he's still healing and basically on house arrest on Mrs. Harper's and a Mr. Fitzgerald's order,"

All four spirits flinched at the sound of that name…Mike noticed, but right at the moment, she was occupied with something else.

"Mom's got in in her mind that you four are still alive…that you just passed out from blood loss," she continued, rubbing her arm, "We know the truth…you didn't pass out, you died that day. But she managed to convince your parents to let her see something of yours to help her figure out what happened…"

She turned towards the box, taking out three items wrapped in cloth and setting them on the table.

"I took them," Mike explained, "Because I knew you'd want them,"

She grabbed Sam's arm and led him to the biggest of the items. Sam looked at her, slightly confused. Mike nodded and Sam gently removed the cloth covering. The boy gave a small cry as he revealed something glossy and red. His shaking hands removed the rest of the cloth and he picked up a fiery red guitar. Sam put the strap over his head, his hands automatically finding their spots as he tuned the strings…and played a single, warm chord, letting the music pulse from the instrument as tears streamed from his eyes.

Mike smiled and picked up one of the smaller packages, handing it to Matt.

"Your Mom said that she was going to give this to you on your birthday," Mike told him, "But she never had the chance…"

Matt gave a nod, closing his electric blue eyes as tears streamed. He opened the parcel, revealing a Walkman…just like the one he had asked for.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding the device close.

"I took the liberty and got some tapes for you too, Matt," she continued, "If your taste in music is the same as it was ten years ago…you listened to just about everything,"

She turned to Amanda and handed the last gift to her.

"I remember when you brought this over to my house," Mike told her as Amanda opened the present, revealing a little lamb toy, "You and I used to play with our stuffed animals,"

The spirit started sobbing as she held it close, her thin shoulders shaking as her tears soaked into the toy's fleece. The lamb had been her mother's, who passed it down to Sara, who passed it to Amanda when she was younger. It was something to remember them by and Amanda was happy for that.

Mike turned to Robby, coming closer and hugging him.

"I would have brought you something too," she admitted, "But Mama has all your stuff under lock and key. I couldn't get to anything but your fox,"

"I don't need anything," Robby told her, "I've got you,"

Mike gave a smile and pulled on a golden chain around her neck.

"Mama was going to give this to you on your birthday," she told him, revealing the golden version of the locket that hung around Robby's neck, "It's identical to mine…but when you died…Mom gave it to me, she hoped that it would help me remember you,"

"I see it's done its job though," he smiled, "And besides, gold suits you better than silver,"

She gave a light laugh before turning towards the others.

"Thank you, Mike," Sam told her, still holding his beloved instrument, "For giving these back to us,"

"That's not all I came here early to do," Mike told them, grinning, "I've got a few more things to give you…"

She got back into the cardboard box, digging out three coats and three hats.

"I'm taking you outside," she told them, handing them each a coat and a hat.

The spirits stared at her incredulously.

"What?" Mike asked, "You're all looking at me like _I'm_ the ghost,"

"We've…never been outside the building before," Amanda admitted quietly.

"Unless you count the time they moved from the old location to here," Matt finished.

"We don't even know if we _can_," Robby murmured.

"Well," Mike smiled, "No better time to see than now, right?"

* * *

The four spirits put on the hats and coats, hiding their animal parts. Robby's tail was being problematic, not wanting to stay hidden…until the spirit decided to do what he had done many years before and wrapped it around his torso, zipping up the coat and hiding the bulge with the coat.

Mike walked outside, holding open the door and waiting for the four spirits to cautiously approach the door. The three spirits then proceeded to push Robby forwards.

"'Fraidy ghosts," Robby growled.

"We're not scared," Sam retorted, "It's just…she's _your_ sister and you're the oldest…"

"Scaredy Bunny," Robby muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" he growled back.

The kids all looked at Robby, who then looked at Mike, his golden eyes slightly fearful as she held out her hand, the sunlight painting the edges of her frame a radiant gold.

The former boy reached out, hand shaking as he took Mike's, closing his eyes tightly…and he stepped out of the pizzeria for the first time since they were moved there.

He gingerly opened his eyes, looking down at himself and then back at the door.

"I'm ok?" he breathed, blinking before bursting into a wide grin, "I'm ok!"

Mike laughed, embracing her brother and releasing him right as the other three children tried to force their way through, all three of them getting stuck as all three tried to exit the same time.

Robby gave a laugh and walked back to his friends, getting them unstuck and gently pulling them out of the building.

"Well, let's go explore!" he grinned.

**I am taking ideas of things those five could do on their day out. They weren't sure if they would actually be able to leave the place...hence why they didn't do it earlier. They weren't sure of the consequences leaving the pizzeria would have on them. A lot of you guys want Ashe and Kayle to meet these guys...who knows, maybe this coming chapter they will. But I need ideas of activities they could do. After all, the world has changed since 1987...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I know it's a little short, but I've decided to split this chapter into two parts (it might be more...depending on if I get any ideas for what to do with the group). So here, the spirits get to have a day out. Mike decides to take them on a little adventure and get them used to the world outside...since it's different from when they last were there ten years ago. Credit goes to Oracion de las Estrellas for the idea of something the spirits could do while on their day out (I'm still taking ideas! So shoot me one!). In this chapter, the spirits do get to have their day out...but they also see someone that they haven't seen in a long, long time. I apologize for the shortness in advance...no one really gave ideas and I felt the ending was perfect.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 14

Mike watched as the four spirits acted like complete children as they stared out at the outside buildings. All four of them drank in the sights and sounds of the city that had been changing since they had lost their lives.

"So what are we going to do?" Amanda asked, knocking Mike out of her thoughts.

"I thought I'd show you four around town," Mike smiled, "A lot's changed since you guys left,"

"Well then let's get a move on!" Sam grinned, nearly jumping up and down in excitement, "We've got 'til midnight!"

"Easy there, Energizer Bunny," Matt chuckled, grabbing Sam's shoulders and forcing him to stop bouncing, "You're gonna go thirty feet in the air if you don't stop,"

"Oh…um…sorry?" Sam asked sheepishly, pushing up his glasses.

The four others laughed, making Sam crack a smile before Mike put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about it, Sam," she told him, "We're going to have some fun today…even though it's a little cold,"

"Doesn't matter to us," Matt shrugged, "We're _outside_! We haven't been out here for ten _years_, Mike. We don't care,"

"Alright then," Mike grinned, "In that case…let's show you what you've been missing out on,"

"Starting with what?" Robby asked.

"I noticed you guys had a little arcade in there…" Mike started, "How about…I show you a _real_ one?"

The four spirits smiled brightly and nodded excitedly. In all honesty, Matt's previous statement was the most true. They didn't care _where_ they went…just that they were _outside_ of the pizzeria.

* * *

The group of five walked into a small brick building, the outside didn't look like much…but once they got inside…

The four spirits stared at the flashing lights, the whirring and beeping games, the kids running around excitedly as they flitted from game to game like butterflies to flowers. Mike chuckled at seeing the childlike joy on their faces.

"Stay in the building," she told them, pulling out a few bags of quarters and handing them to each of the spirits, "We can't stay very long…I'll come get you guys when it's time to go. Keep the hats and coats on, ok?"

They all nodded…she didn't know if they heard her, but she guessed they'd get the gist of it. Amanda grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him off in one direction while Sam bolted in another. Robby stayed by Mike's side, still staring at the scene.

"C'mon, big brother," Mike told him, pulling his arm and leading him towards two player shooter game, "I know you were a great shot…let's see if you still are,"

Robby's golden gaze landed on his sister and he smirked.

"Bring it on," he grinned, picking up the gun and cocking it as Mike put in the required quarters, "Time to put some zombies back to sleep…"

The game started, and while Robby was a little slow at first…he quickly got the hang of the game. Soon, the two of them were blasting the little suckers like nobody's business. They eventually managed to get a small crowd, watching as they teamed up and shot at the horde. But inevitably, the horde became too much for them and they were overrun. But…their consolation was that they managed to knock down the two top spots.

Mike hugged her brother, hearing a soft, rumbling purr in his chest instead of a heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest. Robby hugged her back before releasing her and looking around.

"I think we lost our adoring fans," he joked, seeing that the throng of kids was now grouped around somewhere else…

"Let's go see what took them away," Mike grinned.

* * *

Sam wandered around the arcade, pushing up his glasses as he saw the different games. He thought he glimpsed Amanda and Matt at a karaoke game, watching as Matt _crushed_ her…and then Amanda came back and flattened him. The two were very evenly matched, at least…that's what Sam thought.

He saw Robby and Mike at the shooter game, smiling as they jostled each other, trying to get the other to mess up before working together and _murdering_ the game.

As for him…Sam couldn't find a game that really interested him…until he spotted what looked to be a guitar. The spirit crept up behind one of the players, watching as they tried to play a cover for a song that his dad used to play very well. Frustrated, the kid slammed the guitar back into its holder.

"This game is rigged!" the kid snarled, glaring at the game.

Sam stepped onto the platform.

"Mind if I try?" he asked, reaching for the guitar.

"Be my guest," the kid snorted, "You're gonna lose…"

"I doubt that," Sam muttered, putting in the quarters and standing back, watching as the screen lit up, "Let's see…let's go expert here…"

"Are you _crazy_?" the kid demanded, "I lost and I had it on _easy_!"

Sam gave a shrug and readied his fingers. The perk about being dead…no school, and that gave him more time to _practice_.

The first notes came on screen and Sam powered through them, getting bored until they started coming faster and faster. The spirit didn't pay attention to the kid's shocked face, he was too focused on his music, each note ringing out in perfect time. He didn't see that the crowds that had thronged around Matt, Amanda, Robby and Mike had deserted them and watched him play. He didn't even register that his friends stood behind him, watching as a brilliant smile lit up Sam's face…and then the song ended with Sam playing a strong, powerful chord before smiling smugly at the game as it flashed a perfect score.

The crowd around him cheered, making Sam nearly jump through the roof as he turned around, facing them. The spirit's face turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously pushing up his glasses as his friends came up and Matt whacked him in the back.

"Nice job, Bunnyboy," he grinned, "Didn't know you could play like that,"

"I didn't have a good guitar," Sam shrugged, "Just wait 'til we get back…then I'll _really_ put on a show,"

Mike gave a bright smile before looking up at her friends.

"Can't wait for that!" she beamed, "But we've got to get moving, so much more for us to see before I have to get you guys back,"

All four spirits gave disappointed groans, bowing their heads as Mike grabbed onto Robby and Sam's arms and started pulling them away.

"Maybe we'll come back some time?" she told them, "But for now, let's just enjoy the rest of our day,"

* * *

"Man, the way you took out that one zombie, Mike…that was too cool," Robby chuckled as the five of them walked down the street, "Or when Sam finished the song with a perfect score…"

"Or when Amanda _crushed_ Matt in that karaoke game?" Sam grinned.

"But I got her first," Matt corrected.

"Yeah, then I stomped you into the ground," Amanda retorted, "I haven't had that much fun in _years_!"

"Not since they got rid of the arcade cabinets at the pizzeria," Robby nodded, "Jeremy was so…"

He stopped, the joyous look on his face replaced with one of pain.

"Robby?" Mike asked, "You ok?"

"I…I'm fine," Robby lied, looking away, "Just forget I said anything,"

Mike opened her mouth to speak…right as a scream shot through the area. Robby's head snapped towards the alleyway where two figures struggled. The boy raced off, his strength and speed propelling him forwards.

"ROBBY!" he heard Matt yell, but the boy continued to run until he was in the alleyway.

He rammed into a man who was trying to take a woman's purse, knocking him to the ground and growling darkly.

_"**Leave**,"_ Robby snarled, his eyes flashing from his gold human irises to the black and gold-pupiled animatronic's and back in under a split second.

The man went pale and relinquished the purse before scrambling to his feet, running away as fast as his feet could take him.

"Robby!?"

Robby turned around to face someone he hadn't seen in ten years. A middle-aged woman, her silvery hair streaked with faint traces of red and her eyes the same light brown almost gold color that Robby's had been, came walking towards him, shaking.

It was his _mother_.

"My son! Is…is that you?" she asked, reaching towards him, but Robby shied away, fighting the tears that wanted to come.

"I…I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said softly, "I think you're mistaken,"

The hope in his mother's eyes died and she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just…you look uncannily like my son. He…went missing ten years ago,"

"I'm sorry for your loss," he told her, "But I'm not him,"

_"Not anymore,"_ he thought bitterly.

"I'll just…let you be on your way," she told him.

"Actually, I've got nothing better to do," Robby shrugged, "I'd be glad to go with you…you know, just in case he comes back,"

His mother gave a pained smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but she nodded and Robby gently took her hand and led her out of the alley. He saw his friends waiting for him outside…but they didn't say anything as they saw who was with him.

Mike's eyes widened slightly as she saw her brother with her mother, but the pained yet happy look on her brother's face made her keep her mouth shut. As long as Robby didn't do anything stupid…she figured they'd be fine.

She just hoped that her mother didn't find out the truth.

**Will Anna find out the truth behind the 'stranger' that saved her from the mugger? Probably...a mother won't forget their child, no matter how old they get. But next time, we'll split into two groups: Mike and the other spirits and Anna and Robby. I am taking ideas of what mischief or not-so mischievous things they could get into. Until next time! **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm much happier with this one. That's for sure. Ok, so now we go to two different groups...and the spirits get to meet Ashe and Kayle, so I hope it's to you're liking! Credit goes to both a guest and MEleeSmasher for the activities here.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 15

If Robby's heart could beat, it would have been hammering in his chest. He was with his _mother_…and Mike said that she thought that he was still alive. He cast a look at his mother's face, she kept it down, only lifted enough to make sure she didn't run into anything.

"I never got your name," she suddenly said.

Robby nearly jumped out of his skin as her gaze landed on him.

"O-Oh, sorry. Um, Edward," Robby lied, "My name is Edward Fawkes,"

Anna looked at him, not convinced…

"But my friends call me Eddie," Robby tried, "Mrs…"

"Schmidt. Anna Schmidt," Anna told him, "Have you been here long, Eddie?"

"All my life," Robby told her, "twenty two years,"

Anna gave a small smile as they walked.

"That's the age my Robby would have been," she sighed.

Robby didn't say anything, he kept quiet…he wanted to just _drop_ the act and tell her everything. But…she would run, wouldn't she? He hadn't even told Mike about what he had done…Jeremy was possibly still healing from it, they'd been told he survived...he still couldn't believe that after five or six months after Emily asked them to protect her brother...Robby nearly got him killed. The spirit's eyes dimmed in sadness as he remembered something from a long, long time ago.

_"Please…take care of my big brother,"_

What would Emily say if she saw what he did? Knowing her…she probably had already.

Robby threw a sidelong look at his mother, only to quickly look away when she turned to him. What would she say if she knew what he was…what he had done…?

"Are you hungry?"

Robby jolted out of his thoughts, looking at his mother in curiosity.

"What?" he asked.

"We've been walking for a while," Anna told him, "I bet you're hungry…I know I am,"

"Um…sure," Robby shrugged, "Where ever you want to go is fine,"

* * *

"I haven't had food like this in a long, _long_ time," Matt hummed, his blue eyes sparkling softly as he picked up a French fry and popped it in his mouth.

The spirit closed his eyes in contentment, a soft moan leaving his throat as he savored the taste.

"I know it shouldn't be funny," Mike admitted as she swallowed, "But seeing you three react this way is kinda amusing,"

"Wi' nofink but pi'a aw day…" Sam started with his mouth full…only for Amanda to whack him.

"Manners Sam!" she chastised.

Sam gave her a half-hearted glare and swallowed.

"With nothing but pizza all day for ten years…" he trailed off, "Well, you get the point,"

Mike nodded as she took a drink. She couldn't imagine going through what the four spirits had for ten years. Having to hide during the day because of what they were…to losing their sanity at night and attacking the guards…

She was honestly surprised that the four hadn't gone completely crazy.

"Mike!"

Mike jolted, knocking over her cup and spilling the Coke all over Sam and Matt. Amanda gave a soft laugh as the boys jerked backwards, Sam falling out of his seat while Matt jumped up. Mike turned around…and saw Kayle and Ashe standing behind her.

"Oh…hey guys," Mike started, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since we didn't see any signs that say we can't be here…we decided to get something to eat," Kayle snarked.

"Heh, I like this one," Sam muttered softly, earning him a glare from Mike.

"So who are you're friends?" Ashe asked politely, "Wait…are these the friends you told us about?"

Mike's ears warmed as she sensed the three spirits' eyes laser in on her.

"Um…yeah?" Mike stammered, "Well…three of them. Another's with his mom today,"

"Nice to meet you all!" Ashe beamed, looking at the three spirits, who didn't exactly know what to do with the easily excitable blonde, "I'm Ashe and this is Kayle…we've heard some nice things about you all,"

The three spirits turned their gazes back to Mike, watching as the girl turned a shocking shade of red before Matt reached across the table and extended his hand.

"Mitchell Berenstein," he introduced himself, "And that's my little sister, Amy,"

Amanda gave a wave as Sam got off the floor, still glaring daggers at Mike.

"And that's Sawyer," Mike muttered, keeping up with the charade…even though her face was bright red, "Sawyer…Harrison,"

Sam shot her an 'I'm going to hurt you' look before quickly smiling and waving at the two girls.

"So you're Mike's new friends?" Amanda asked, her violet eyes shining brightly as they nodded, "It's good that she's found some friends since we've been…separated…"

"Do you mind if we join you guys?" Ashe asked.

"No not at all!" Matt smiled, ignoring the heated glare he was getting from Mike, "Pull up a chair,"

Mike groaned on the inside…this couldn't get much worse, right?

The door opened and she saw a flicker of red come inside. Mike turned towards the door before turning bright scarlet and turning away…because Robby and her mother just walked in.

_"And it just got worse,"_ she thought, pulling the bill of her ball cap down even more.

* * *

After they had placed their orders and got their food, Robby pulled out the chair for his mother, gently pushing her back in once she sat down.

"My, you're quite the gentleman," Anna smiled, "Your mother must have raised you right,"

"She did," Robby nodded, "I…lost her when I was twelve,"

"I'm sorry," Anna told him, reaching out and touching his handless arm, making him flinch and pull back, "Oh…I didn't mean to…"

"You're fine," Robby told her, mentally thanking God that his coat's sleeves covered his hands…maybe _that's _why Mike picked it, "Just…not used to it I guess,"

Anna gave a smile as she picked up her fork and started poking her salad while Robby experimentally lifted the bun on his burger. The spirit picked off the pickles one by one before popping them in his mouth. He loved pickles…just not on the sandwich with the rest of the toppings. Anna stared at him, watching as the boy tried to pick up the sandwich…but wasn't having much luck getting it with one hand.

"It might be easier if you pull your sleeves back," Anna tried, reaching for Robby's right arm and starting to slide the sleeve back.

Robby yelped, jerking back, but it was too late. His mother had seen his stump of a wrist.

"What…_happened_?!" Anna asked, before her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh my God…it _is_ you!"

"No!" Robby insisted, "Sorry, I didn't tell you…I got really bad frostbite when I was little, right after I lost Mama, the doctors had to amputate it to save me,"

Anna's eyes dimmed as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry…it's just…the only thing they found of my son was his hand," she told him, "I…guess I'm just chasing ghosts,"

_"Funny how true that is,"_ Robby thought before touching Anna's hand, "I'm sure he's out there,"

"I think so too," Anna told him, "But even my daughter says he's gone,"

"Maybe you're both right in a way?" Robby suggested, "A new life, away from his 'killer', but unable to come home,"

"Wouldn't that be something," Anna sighed, "I just…I just wish I could see him once more. To tell him I love him,"

"I'm sure he knows," Robby told her.

_"Because I love you too, Mama,"_ he thought.

* * *

_"Please don't look over here, please don't look over here, please don't look over here…"_ Mike pleaded silently as she saw her mother sit with her brother.

Thankfully, Robby was the one facing her and not her mother. Her brother caught her eye and gave a slight nod, acknowledging that she didn't want to be seen. He _knew_ that if their mother caught sight of Sam, Matt, and Amanda…the whole charade was up.

On the plus side, Ashe and Kayle were getting along with the other three spirits. All three trading stories: Kayle playing an epic prank on Morgan, Ashe accidently clocking Kayle with a baseball bat when the latter spent the night and Ashe thought she was an intruder…and then there were the spirits' stories. Some of them were when they were alive…but there were a few from after. Like an epic game of hide and seek with a friend not much older than them…but instead of everyone hiding, everyone hunted the person who was 'it' and which Amanda, Sam and Robby had all tackled the guy…contesting who had won.

Amanda quietly reassured Mike that the guard had lived…as it had been before the virus had set in.

Mike was enthralled by her friends' stories, she didn't register that someone had walked up behind her until a hand tapped on her shoulder. Mike jumped out of her skin, turning around to face her brother.

"Mama left," he told her, "we had a nice chat…she also told me to tell you she said hi,"

Mike facepalmed while Ashe and Kayle's attention lasered in on her brother.

"Mike…" Kayle said slowly, "I hate to say it…but he looks like the kid in that picture you showed us,"

"That kid isn't around anymore Kayle," Mike reminded her, "But this is one of his friends…"

"Eddie Fawkes," Robby introduced himself, extending his left hand, "Sorry…I'm a lefty, my right hand doesn't like to work at times,"

"Kayle Angelo," Kayle returned, "This is Ashe,"

"Mike's friends?" Robby asked, shooting a quick look at his sister, "Huh, well, Mike has good judgment when it comes to friends. Glad to see she found some friends to help her out after what happened,"

"So you all know," Kayle deadpanned.

"We're her friends," Sam told her, "We were _there_ at the place when it happened,"

_"Sawyer_!" Amanda, Matt and Mike all yelled.

"What?!" Sam demanded, "Seems she told those two! No harm in telling them we were there at the party…not in the room when it happened, but still!"

Robby whacked Sam upside the head.

"Keep it down, Easter Bunny," he growled softly, "Don't blow it,"

Mike sighed, taking a look at the clock and realizing what time it was.

"Aw, _crap_!" she groaned, "Sorry guys, we gotta go. I promised I'd get these four yahoos back to their homes before I went to work,"

"That's ok," Ashe smiled, turning to the others, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll have to meet up again sometime? Get to know you better, Eddie,"

"I'd like that," Robby nodded as the others got up.

"I'll see you two on Monday," Mike promised, "See ya later!"

"Bye!" Ashe beamed as Kayle waved.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Mike sighed in relief as they walked out of the restaurant and into the dark outside, "I'm glad you guys all got along,"

The five walked through a dark area, Mike noticed that her friends and family's pupils lit up whenever they walked in the shadows. It was strange and somewhat unnerving, because the only times she'd seen those white pinpricks was when one or more of them came to kill her.

"Mike…you ok?" Robby asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her jump, "Whoa, easy! What's wrong?"

"Sorry…" Mike apologized, "It's just…your eyes…all of you. You didn't know they did that in the dark?"

"Did what?" Amanda asked.

"Why don't you look at each other?" Mike suggested, watching as the white pinpricks turned away from her and faced each other.

"Ok…I can see how that's creepy…" Sam said, "I didn't know that happened in the dark,"

"Onto another subject besides how scary we can be…How was your talk with your mom?" Matt asked, looking at Robby.

"I…I feel oddly relieved…and yet even worse than ever," Robby sighed, "I _hate_ being like this…I _wish_ I was still alive, just like she thinks…"

"We all do, Robby," Amanda told him.

"I just don't think that Mama's right in looking for you all," Mike admitted, walking towards the street, "It's only going to end in heartbreak…"

She stepped out onto the pavement. A squealing sound caught Robby's ear as sirens started up. The spirits all looked up just to see a car careening down the street, police cars chasing after it. It would have been fine…If Mike hadn't stepped out into the middle of the road.

"MIKE!" Robby yelled, dashing forwards and knocking Mike out of the way, putting himself in the path of the car as his hat flew off.

Mike hit the ground, looking up in a panic as Robby stood stock still, staring at the car…his eyes reflecting the headlights as it came closer and closer…

"ROBBY!" Mike screeched…

Right as something dark shot forwards and grabbed Robby, throwing him right next to Mike while light crackled in the area…and the car ground to a halt. The driver got out and started to run…only to get tripped as something materialized right next to him and then disappeared just as quickly.

Mike and Robby both looked up to see Matt's black-coated hands outstretched while light crackled around Amanda's. Robby groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head as his ears flicked down.

"Ow," he grunted as the other spirit ran up.

"Are you two ok?" Matt asked, picking up Robby's hat and handing it back to him.

"Fine," Mike panted, "Thanks to you guys,"

She gave a faint laugh.

"I don't know about you guys," she told them, "But you guys are _quite_ the rescuers,"

"We're not rescuers," Robby disagreed as he put his hat back on, standing and helping Mike to her feet, "Because we're the ones that need rescuing,"

"I know," Mike nodded, "I need to free you guys from this life,"

"Mike, it's not your place," Matt told her.

"It _is_," Mike disagreed.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

Mike closed her eyes, biting her lip before looking sheepishly up.

"I was told," she admitted, "In a dream,"

"By who?" Amanda asked.

"A girl…like you four," Mike told her, "Her name…what was her name…"

Her eyes lit up as the gears clicked.

"Emily," she finished, "Her name was Emily Fitzgerald,"

**Mike knows her role and now the spirits do as well. She _is_ the one they've been waiting for. Ashe and Kayle don't know about the spirits being the actual kids from the Missing Children Incident, they just are suspicious that Mike's acting rather odd. As for Anna...well...we'll just have to see, won't we? :) I'm evil...I know. And guess what? I don't care ;)**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Chapter 16

**And now we get them all back to the building...sadly. Ah, who knows...maybe they'll get to go out again sometime? But for right now...well, I'm just going to let you see what's happening.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 16

It was a quarter to ten when the group got back to the pizzeria. The four spirits stopped dead outside of the doors…each one of them glaring at the entrance with heated looks. They did _not_ want to go back.

"I know," Mike murmured, putting a hand on Robby and Matt's shoulders, "But you've got no choice, just like I've got no choice but to go in and watch over you guys. I'll be back in a little while, I promise. I need to get some sleep if I want to compete with you four tonight,"

All four of them turned their slightly luminescent gazes on her. They didn't want to…but they knew she was right. With a resigned sigh, the four spirits walked into the building while Mike walked away, drawing her coat around her.

It took a while to walk home, seeing as she had road the bus with the four spirits all day or walked. But she didn't mind.

When she got home, she noticed that her mother wasn't home quite yet. Which…might have been for the best. It meant that she wasn't going to get a lecture on who exactly she was with…and what in the world she was doing out so late.

The girl immediately went to the couch, set the alarm to wake her up at eleven thirty, and drifted off to sleep.

Even though she hadn't been asleep long, Mike's dream/nightmares were just as vivid as ever.

_She stood in the pizzeria, watching as the animatronics performed for the children. But as she watched, she could see that they looked almost bored…but robots couldn't be bored…_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head._

_Unless they were possessed by the spirits of four children._

_She watched as Robby burst out a trapdoor, grabbing Amanda's cupcake and sprinting to the back, laughing as Amanda yelled at him. He eventually gave it back when a tall, blonde teenager with grey eyes around Mike's age shook a finger at him. Robby scowled but gave the cupcake back to Amanda before continuing with his show. Mike saw the blond guard kneel down to a crying child, leading him closer to Robby…_

_A flicker of white and purple caught Mike's eye. She turned around to see a man in a guard uniform…but his face was shadowed so she couldn't identify him…and that puppet thing that had scared her the day Robby died standing together. The Marionette lifted it's hand, pointing at Robby. Robby froze, shaking. The spirit's golden eyes flickered, dying and turning pitch black as he locked onto the blond guard. The guard looked up right as Robby took a few steps towards him…and then sprinted at him, an unearthly screech filling the air right as Robby's jaws clamped down hard on the guard's head. _

_Mike screamed as the guard went limp and a few parents attacked her brother, ripping open his jaw and breaking it, shoving him away right as his eyes flickered back to gold. Robby looked around, dazedly as if he were trying to figure out what in the world happened._

_She turned around, seeing the Marionette and the man nodded before turning to her._

_"Looks like we've got a spy," the man said, his voice garbled and hard to make out, "We can't have that can we?"_

_The room flickered, turning dark and Mike felt hands grab her hair, pulling her backwards. She struggled, kicking and scratching as they dragged her by her hair towards a suit._

_"We need one more," the voice murmured, "You won't be getting away this time, _Mike_,"_

_The hands released her hair and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her high before turning her around, forcing her to look at where her new destination was._

_Mike screamed in terror as she saw the same golden bear suit that her brother and friends' murderer had worn. She kicked and struggled, trying to get away, but the murderer laughed, pushing her towards the suit…_

Mike fell off the couch with a yell, slamming into the coffee table and knocking off the vase, breaking it into myriad pieces.

"NO!" she screamed, eyes still shut as she fought to get 'free', "NO! LET ME GO!"

Anna rushed to her daughter and gently yet firmly grabbed her wrists.

"Mikayla! Wake up! It's just a dream…it's ok…wake up!"

Mike's flashed open with a scream and the girl started sobbing hysterically.

'He's back…" she sobbed as her mother rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "He's coming back to get me! He won't leave me alone! I'm going to end up like _them_!"

Anna frowned at her daughters words. End up like who?

"Mikayla," Anna started, "Who…"

Suddenly, Mike's alarm went off and the girl's head snapped up. She sniffed a few times, wiping her tears away as she got to her feet.

"I have to get to work," Mike told her, "I'll…I'll talk when I get back,"

She left before Anna could get another word out.

* * *

Mike was about to walk into the building…when she stopped, seeing a bag laying on the ground.

She studied it for a second, giving it an experimental shake. Nothing broke, so it wasn't glass or anything fragile. The teenager shrugged and brought the sack inside.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, sitting on the stage, his guitar on his lap.

"I found this on the doorstep," Mike told him, holding up the bag and setting it on a table, "I didn't open it because I figured you guys would want to see it,"

The four spirits crowded around the table as Mike opened the bag and pulled out a small stuffed animal.

"It's a fox!" Amanda squealed, "Oooo! Look it's so _cute_!"

"It's _mine_,"

The friends all looked up at Robby, who had gone visibly white.

"What?" Matt asked.

"It's my fox," he repeated, "I've had it since I was a baby…I gave it to Mike for her birthday…she had it with her when…"

He looked down at his hand and stump of a wrist and then back up at the others.

"There looks to be a note in here," Sam noted, plucking the white piece of paper and looking at the front, "It's got your name on it, Robby,"

The oldest boy took the note from his friend and began to read…only to close his eyes as tears streamed down his fair cheeks.

"Robby?" Mike asked, "What is it?"

Robby handed the note to her, taking the fox and holding it to his chest, burying his head in the soft red fur as Mike started to read.

"'I know you're reading this…and I admit I followed you and your friends back to this place. I can't even look at this place without being reminded of what happened all those years ago. I knew it was you, Robby, who came to save me. You still have that little scar over your eyebrow, your hand is gone, and you still eat the pickles off of your sandwich before you eat the rest. A mother notices these little details. I don't know what's going on…or why you haven't come home…but I guess if you're happy, then I'm happy. I just hope that one day, you'll come back to me. All my love, Mama,'"

No one dared to speak as Mike handed the note back to Robby, but all were crying. Robby kept a stoic demeanor and walked back to the Cove, climbing up on the stage and disappearing into the curtain. There, as he sat down in the shadow of his prison, he began to sob. He could _never_ go home. And even though his mother knew he was 'alive'…what would she do if she found out he was actually dead and that his soul was trapped in a homicidal animatronic during the night?

He buried his head in the fox's soft fur right as he heard the church clock strike midnight. He cried out in pain and in sorrow as his chest felt like it was on fire, as his bones snapped and splintered, reforming into something not human. As the pain subsided, Robby buried his muzzle into the fur of the suddenly tiny toy. The curtain opened slightly and a heavy weight landed on his shoulder.

"You going to be ok?" came Matt's deep voice.

Robby shook his head, his ears flattening against his metal skull as he curled up in a little ball.

"Mike's going to be safe," Matt reassured him, "Sam and Amanda are okay too,"

Robby's golden gaze flicked up to meet Matt's blue one and the former boy put his paw into his friend's much bigger one.

* * *

Mike warily watched the cameras, seeing that all the spirits were out and about. She didn't know who was in control and who wasn't…but it was better to be safe than sorry. She flipped through the feeds, unable to find _anyone_. She flashed the lights on the doors…but no one was there.

"Where the heck _are_ you guys?" she muttered.

"BOO!"

Mike shrieked and fell out of her chair, her hand on her heart as Sam just started _dying_ with laughter. Mike, however, did _not_ think it funny.

"YOU LITTLE CREEP! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! HOW COULD YOU _DO_ SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Mike roared, her golden eyes flashing bright as twin suns, "I COULD HAVE _DIED_ FROM HOW BADLY YOU SCARED ME! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T TAKE THAT FAN THERE AND SHOVE IT UP…"

"Whoa, easy there, First Mate," Robby soothed, putting his paw and hook on Mike's shoulders, being careful not to scratch her, "No need to be getting violent,"

He turned to Sam, an unamused glare on his face.

"Do that again…and I will tear you apart," he promised calmly…and yet the rage in that statement made Sam's spirit shudder.

"What was that about not being violent?" Mike snarked, earning a halfhearted glare from her brother.

"You'd hurt yourself if you tried,"

"Everything ok in here?" came Matt's voice as he peeked in from the west hall, "Did Sam scare her?"

"What do you think," Mike growled.

"It's not the first time he's spooked a guard," Amanda replied, coming in, "He did it with Jerem…"

She cut off, all four of the spirits looking away sadly, none more than Robby.

"Jerem?" Mike asked, "Was he another guard?"

"Yeah…" Robby muttered, "A good friend,"

"He moved on to something else," Sam picked it up, "He was the first guard we met…before the virus set in. He left not long before it really kicked in, so we got to actually play instead of hunting him down,"

"Our 'Hide and Seek'," Amanda nodded with a grim smile.

"You know, this is the first night since I started working here that none of you have tried to kill me," Mike said with a wry smile.

"Very funny," Amanda deadpanned, shaking her head, "It wasn't our fault,"

"I know," Mike smiled, patting the soft feathers on Amanda's shoulder, "So, how about we go take a look around now that you guys aren't going to kill me,"

"I like that idea," Matt rumbled, helping Mike to her feet, "Let's go,"

The five friends walked outside of the security office, towards the party room…when something caught Mike's eye.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

"The kitchen?" Sam replied, his teasing bleeding through his words quite easily.

"No, there was something there," Mike said, "Like a face. A white face,"

All four animatronics froze before Robby put his paw on her shoulder.

"Don't go looking for that thing," he ordered, "It's trouble and we…"

He shuddered, shaking his head before recovering.

"Robby…" Matt growled, bearing his teeth as he put Mike behind him.

"I-I-I-I'm fine. I just n-n-need to…" Robby stopped, eyes flashing black, "**Kill**…no…no not that…"

He shook violently, shaking his head.

"No…g-g-**get** **out**!" he moaned, "O-O-Out **of** **m**-m-**m**-my **head**!"

"Amanda…take Mike back to the office," Matt ordered, "Sam and I will take care of this,"

Amanda nodded and led Mike back towards the office right as Robby gave an ear-splitting scream, eyes black as night with two pinpoints of white.

He sprinted forwards, rushing Mike and Amanda, the hook on his hand gleaming menacingly in the dim light. Amanda threw herself in front of Mike.

"Mike! Run!" her friend shrieked as Robby, Foxy, slammed into her, knocking her over and scrambling to right himself.

Matt and Sam raced towards the struggling animatronics, eyes glowing in fear and anger as Foxy tore out some of Amanda's feathers. Matt's bigger arms nearly had a hold of Foxy's wiry frame…only for the rogue to slip through and continue his mad dash towards the office.

Mike skidded inside the office, slamming the button to shut the door. Foxy rammed into the door, screeching in anger as he pounded on it.

_"SCREEEEE!"_

Mike looked out the window just to see Matt's lumbering form slamming into Foxy, holding the rogue down and _barely_ avoiding getting his head taken off by Foxy's sharp fangs.

* * *

**"Get off me ye scurvy dog!"** Foxy roared, kicking and biting and struggling to get free.

"Robby, _fight it_!" Matt ordered, "I know you can hear me, _fight_!"

**"OFF!"**

Matt turned around just to see Mike's terrified face in the window. The teen's eyes were dark with worry, Matt shook his head, pointing back to the window. If push came to shove…he didn't want Mike to see what happened.

Pain erupted in his shoulder as Foxy's fangs bit down hard on his shoulder, ripping out a big chunk of it. Matt shrieked once again, clutching his shoulder as Foxy kicked him off of him.

**"Come on out, lass,"** Foxy purred, dragging his hook down the metal of the door with agonizing slowness, **"I just want t' say _hello…_**"

"Not on my watch!" came Sam's growl as he appeared behind Foxy, grabbing the fox around the waist and hurling him down the hall.

The spirit's black form wavered and writhed, his own shadows protecting him. Matt groaned as he tried to get up. He felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"Stay there," Amanda ordered before looking at Sam, "Keep him busy, ok?"

Sam nodded, his ebon form flickering and melting away before reappearing at the end of the hall where he started brawling with the fox once more.

"This will take a while to fix," Amanda admitted, "My hands aren't small enough to work on you now…you'll have to wait 'til morning,"

"I can do that," Matt nodded…

Right as a blood-curdling shriek came from inside the office.

**Dun, dun, dunnn. Sorry, guys. Couldn't resist. The thought of Marionette catching a glimpse of Mike...who's still alive...and then retaliating by setting her brother against her was too tempting. But what caused Mike to scream? What's in the office? Well, guess you'll just have to find out!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well...I've been found out. A few of my classmates found out that I'm...well..._me _(they saw me writing and one peeked over my shoulder, saw me writing the new chapter for this... *I had a bit of the last chapter on the screen too* and I get the "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE _ELHINI PRIME_!"). Huh, so that's what it's like to have fangirls/fanguys. So many questions...wasn't expecting it! Anyway...back to the stories! We ended on a tense note...now we'll see if it gets resolved (hehe, music reference ;) )**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 17

Mike watched in horror as Foxy bit Matt's shoulder, ripping a nice sized chunk out of it. Oil sprayed into the air while wires sparked and Matt let out that chilling screech that all the spirits had. She was amazed that the sparks showering from his shoulder hadn't caught the oil on fire, but she decided not to complain about it.

**"Come on out, lass,"** came a corrupted version of Robby's voice, glitchy and scratchy with static.

The sound of metal scraping on metal caught her ears and Mike shuddered violently, she could see the silver hook scraping down the door, searching for a weak point to punch through…

**"I just want t' say _hello_…"**

"Not on my watch!" came Sam's voice as a loud crash filled the air.

Mike tried looking out the window, but there was nothing but faint flickers of color. She quickly ran to the monitor and picked it up, flipping to the west hall corner. She could see Sam slamming Foxy against the wall, but Sam looked different. The spirit's fur had been turned deep black while his eyes burned straight white…reminding Mike of Matt when he had completely lost it. Foxy's teeth snapped shut on Sam's shoulder, but it seemed to just go straight through, not even fazing the other spirit. Sam picked up Foxy and hurled him down the hall.

Mike gave a sigh of relief before closing the east door as well. There wasn't a _chance_ she was letting Foxy in. She turned back to the cameras, seeing Sam disappear, most likely to take on Foxy again while Matt and Amanda stayed in the corner, Matt gripping his shoulder while Amanda watched over him. Mike heard faint laughter and she froze, looking up from the camera…

Just to see the golden bear once again.

_"It's me…"_

She shrieked and hurled the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a stapler, at it before hiding behind the monitor.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO! GO AWAY!"

* * *

"Mike!" Matt yelled, getting up and looking in the window.

He saw Mike curled up on the ground, screaming bloody murder as she hurled a stapler at the window, cracking it before she shielded her face with the monitor…he also saw that she shut _both_ doors.

"Mandy…we've got to get in there," he told her.

"How? We can't break down the doors," she demanded, "We've _tried_ that before…"

"Not the doors," Matt reasoned, lifting his paw and feeling the shadows whip around him, "Mike just gave me an idea…"

He reared back and drove his fist through the window, the shadows spreading across it before shattering the whole pane.

"You go in and open the door, okay?" Matt asked, "I can't climb up there with this arm,"

Amanda nodded and carefully climbed through the window, hissing slightly as the shards dug into her hands and knees. She finally dropped down on the floor, opening the door for Matt, and the two siblings came over to Mike.

"Mike, it's ok…you're safe," Matt promised, putting a paw on her shoulder.

Mike's wild and scared gaze looked up at him. She gave an even louder scream and struck him, palm out. A silver light burst into being and Amanda watched in shock as the suit crumpled to the ground, lifeless…

While a silver form knelt where it had been just a few seconds ago. It looked like Matt, even with the bear ears poking out of his silver hair…but dark grey tear tracks streamed from his eyes. The boy's form burst into smoke and was absorbed back into the suit, making it twitch and jerk wildly before the empty black eyes flickered, turning blue once again.

"What…happened?" Matt groaned, rubbing his head, "It's so cold…"

Amanda didn't say anything…she just stared at him as he turned to Mike, keeping his distance.

"Mike…what was in here?"

_"It_ was here!" she stammered, still sobbing, "I don't know how it got in! I had both doors shut! It just _appeared_! I can't… it…it…it…"

She broke into hysterics, hiccupping and sobbing. Amanda put her arms around the hysteric teenager, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, it can't get you," she crooned, pulling Mike into her feathered form, "You're safe, I promise,"

Mike gave a terrified whimper, tears streaming.

"I want Robby," she whispered, "I want my brother!"

Amanda gently embraced the girl.

"Just wait a couple hours," she promised, "You'll see him,"

She looked at Matt.

"Stay with her…I'll go help Sam,"

* * *

Sam was limping, spilling oil and sparks to the floor, his shadowy aura had faded a while ago after Foxy repeatedly attacked him, not giving him any time to regenerate the shield. At the moment, he was teleporting around the fox, keeping him from going down one of the hallways and into the office. He'd seen Matt break the window to get to Mike…and he knew that Foxy had seen it too. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last…

And then Foxy was struck by something bright white, throwing him across the room where he twitched and jerked violently. Sam turned around to see Amanda, wings outstretched from where she slammed them into the fox's chest.

"Thanks," Sam panted, "Just what I needed,"

"I don't know how long he'll stay down," Amanda admitted, "He might not be as strong as the three of us…but he's the fastest healer,"

**"Curse ye! Blasted witch!"** Foxy bellowed, trying to stand, but his legs weren't listening.

"Yeah? Well same to you, Captain Hook!" Amanda snapped back, causing Sam to blink in shock.

"Wow…wasn't expecting that from you," he chuckled, "I think we need to find some rope…or chain or _something_…tie him up because fighting him isn't an option,"

"I agree," Amanda nodded, "You go look…I'll give him another dose if he tries anything,"

Sam inclined his head and disappeared. After a few minutes, the air shimmered and the spirit returned with a length of chain.

"Hopefully this will hold him," Sam tried as he and Amanda walked towards the crazed spirit before them, "That is…if he doesn't vibrate out of it,"

Amanda shocked Foxy again, earning her a round of sailor speak that she _never_ wanted to hear again…so she gave him another dose to quiet him down.

"Dear _God,_ Robby!" Amanda growled, "_Where_ did you learn those words?! You're twenty two…and _dead_! And we live in a _children's restaurant_!"

Foxy gave a dark growl and lunged forwards, his teeth snapping shut right in front of Amanda's face, nearly taking off her beak…and it would have if Amanda hadn't jerked back with a startled 'eep!'

"Put him in the Cove," Sam told her, "We'll have to tie him up to something so he doesn't get out…but it's nearly dawn anyway…we _should_ be ok,"

"I hope so," Amanda admitted.

* * *

Mike could hear her brother's shrieks from the security room and she buried her head into Matt's fur as each one rang out.

She'd been silent for most of the night, still shaken by her encounter with the ghost bear…that could get into the room _even when both freaking doors were shut_!

Matt gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Mike could hear the frustrated rumbling in his chest…knowing he wanted to go out and help, but he had to stay because he was hurt.

The girl drew her knees to her chest, making Matt look down at her.

"Mike?" he rumbled softly, "What's wrong?"

"You four shouldn't have to protect me," she muttered, closing her eyes, "You should never have had to go through this…never should have _died_,"

"I know," Matt agreed, gently squeezing her shoulder, being careful not to crush it, "But that's something that isn't in your control. In a perfect world, we'd still be alive, you'd be with your brother, Emily'd be with her brother, and that slime of a security guard wouldn't have existed,"

Mike frowned and turned to Matt, who wasn't looking at her…instead at the door, his eyes a much darker shade of blue, borderline black.

"Who?" she asked.

Matt's eyes lightened and he turned to her.

"Who's the slime of a security guard?" she expanded.

Matt blinked.

"You…you don't know?" he asked, "Mike…he's the one we scared off the other night,"

"A _name_ Fuzzy,"

Matt scowled.

"If there's a name I dislike just as much as _Fatbear_, it's _that_ one," he growled, "Mike…you've been working with him since you got here,"

Mike blinked rapidly.

"_Scott_?!"

And now it all made _sense_! Why she could have sworn she had heard him before...

"But why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" she asked.

"I…I dunno, Mike," Matt admitted, "I just…"

"Matt,"

Matt and Mike's heads snapped up, seeing Sam standing tiredly in the doorway.

"It's nearly six…you should get back,"

"And Robby?" Mike asked.

"Mandy and I got him back in the Cove," Sam told her, favoring his leg, "We'll talk to him in a few minutes…find out what went wrong,"

Matt nodded as Sam disappeared. He stood up and helped Mike up to her feet.

"C'mon, Mike," he murmured gently, "Up and at 'em,"

"Five more minutes?" Mike asked.

"You yes, me no," Matt chuckled as she stood and the two walked out.

Mike stood in the dining hall, shuddering at Foxy's feral snarls from behind the curtain while the three other spirits sadly got back to their spots on stage…right as the clock struck six.

The animatronics jerked, like someone had shoved them violently, but they remained standing as four yells of pain reached Mike's ears. Smoke streamed from the animatronics, reforming into three figures lying on the stage. Mike climbed up on the stage right as the three sat up, each of them rubbing their heads.

"We've got a little bit before Management comes," Sam started, shakily getting to his feet, "We need to get to work fixing them,"

"What about Robby?" Mike asked.

"I'm not damaged much," Amanda told her, "No one will notice…I'll help you get Robby free,"

The two girls hopped off the stage while the boys went backstage, hunting for extra parts. Amanda put a hand on Mike's shoulder as the latter put a foot on the Pirate Cove stage.

"Let me go first," she warned.

Mike frowned, but got out of the way and let the other spirit get up. After a few seconds of investigating, Amanda poked her head back through the curtain and looked at Mike.

"He's unconscious," she told her, "You can come up now,"

Mike nodded and parted the curtain, going inside the area. She saw her brother, still pretty banged up and scratched, sitting with his back to the wall…wrapped in chains. His eyes were shut and his head lolled to the side. The teenager cautiously approached and put a hand on Robby's shoulder.

The spirit's golden eyes cracked open tiredly.

"Mike?" he mumbled, "W-What happened…and _why_ am I chained up?"

"You nearly ate her," Amanda told him, grabbing the chains and snapping a link like it was nothing, freeing him, "You were normal like the rest of us and then…next thing I know you're attacking all of us just to get to Mike,"

Robby's gaze turned horrified as he looked at his little sister.

"I didn't mean to," he pleaded, "I don't…"

"Stop blaming yourself," Mike ordered, "The only one I'm mad at is Scott for what he did to you four,"

"She knows?" Robby asked, looking at Amanda.

"Matt must have told her," she told him, "He's been with her all night,"

"Everyone ok in there?" came Matt's voice as he and Sam poked their heads through the curtain, "Repairs are done, no one'll notice there was a fight…"

"Well…except for the big hole in the security window," Sam corrected.

"Yeah…sorry about that," Matt admitted, "But you had both doors down Mike, we had to get to you before you died from a heart attack,"

"What!?" Robby demanded.

"It's nothing," Mike dismissed, "I just…thought I saw something,"

"Like the Mar…?" Sam started only for Matt to elbow him in the ribs, "Oof! Ow! Matt!"

"Hush you," Matt ordered, "We don't want to give her nightmares,"

"Already have those," Mike deadpanned, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Robby told her, "Mike, look, you need to get home and get some sleep…you've got school today, right?"

Mike gave a heated growl before crossing her arms.

"I'd rather play hooky," she grumbled.

"Not on my watch," Robby growled back, ears flicking back for a second, "I'll see you later…now, off you get!"

"Say hi to Ashe and Kayle for us!" Amanda called as Mike got up and started to leave the Cove.

* * *

Deep in the shadows, someone watched Mike leave. Slender hands clenched in fury as the copper haired teenager walked out the door and into the sunlight.

**_"Why won't you just _die_ already!?"_** the Marionette growled, **_"That does it…Mikayla Schmidt, you _will_ die…if it's the last thing I do. I swear it. After all…"_**

It turned around, facing two slumped over suits, leaning on each other.

**_"We've got two more places in our family…and I believe that that invitation extends to you,"_**

* * *

**Well, the Puppet makes its appearance again. Honestly, that thing always freaked me out...But I wasn't kidding about that cracked window. Watching Markiplier as well as a bunch of other Youtubers...I noticed that the West Window has a crack in it towards the bottom corner. Check if out if you don't believe me! Anyway, I probably won't be writing anytime soon...I'm going home and to my boyfriend's this weekend, so I won't be able to write until I get back to campus on Sunday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Longest chapter yet I think...this time, Anna confronts Mike about the spirits...and Mike decides that the best way to tell her mother...is to show her.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 18

"Mikayla. Elizabeth. Schmidt,"

Mike froze, one foot hovering above the steps leading to the second floor. The teenager slowly turned her head to the side, facing her mother's tall…_angry…_form. She gave a shaky smile as her mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Come. Here. _Now_,"

Mike gave a sigh and backtracked down the steps, walking over to her mother. Although Mike was nearly a head taller than her…Anna Schmidt could be downright terrifying and _ten feet tall_ when she was ticked off. Like now.

"Um…yes Mama?" Mike squeaked.

"I just thought I'd tell you, I went to your workplace the other night," Ann replied, ice dripping off her tone, "And _who_ would I see walk in…but _him_,"

"You _followed_ us," Mike pointed out, then slapped a hand over her mouth as Anna's eyes flashed.

"You knew," Anna breathed, "You _knew _they were alive!"

She grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook her.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" she demanded, "Mikayla…_Robby's_ alive, they're all alive…"

"Mama…" Mike tried.

"And you didn't tell me,"

"_Mama_,"

"Or Jill or Garret…"

"MAMA!" Mike cried.

"Or Chris!" Anna yelled, "WHY!?"

"BECAUSE THEY TOLD ME NOT TO!" Mike finally snapped, putting her hands up to her head and walking over to the couch, plopping down on it while Anna sat next to her, shocked, "Mama…it's not what you _think_…it's _different_. They _can't leave_! Every night they have to be back in that _place_! I can't _take it_! It's _killing me_ to see them like that!"

"Mikayla…" Anna started, "What are you talking about?"

Mike looked up at her mother, tears streaming.

"I…I guess I just have to show you,"

* * *

"Prepare to have your ears enlightened!" Sam crowed, hopping on stage with his guitar.

"Or ruptured, one of the two," Robby teased.

"Shut up," Sam glowered, right as Mike walked in the building, "Hey! _Finally_! Someone who would have _some_ sense of taste!"

Mike gave a shaky smile as she waved.

"Go ahead and play, Sam," she told him, "I need to take care of something first,"

"Ah, alright, just hurry up!" the spirit snorted, "Midnight's not too long away…and Mandy's finishing up something for you. Believe me…you have not _lived_ until you have tried her food,"

"Says the dead boy," Mike deadpanned.

"You know what I mean!" Sam yelled as Mike hurried towards the security office while Matt and Robby laughed.

Mike rushed towards the back door and opened it, letting her mother slip in.

"Stay in the office no matter what," Mike ordered, "They won't like it if they found out someone besides me is here,"

"As long as I get to see Robby again, I don't care," Anna told her daughter, "I don't like to see you sad, Mikayla…and I rarely get to see that smile since he disappeared,"

"I wouldn't doubt you get to see him," Mike muttered, "Stay here…they won't come back until later, I promise,"

Anna nodded as Mike left the room and walked back down the hall…right as Sam let loose a series of quick, warm chords that blasted through the room. Ten years of practice every day for nearly eighteen hours a day…Sam was amazing.

The spirit strummed one last time, looking up at his audience and grinning.

"Well?" he asked.

"Pretty good…for an amateur," Robby smirked.

"_Amateur_…" Sam echoed, _"AMATEUR!?_ Alright Captain Foxface, you come up here and do it!"

"Can't," Robby shrugged, "One hand, remember?"

Sam glared daggers at him, making Mike stifle a laugh.

"Guys, c'mon, quit fighting," she tried, "The night's too short for that,"

"And besides…they'll be too busy stuffing their faces to do so," came Amanda's voice as the spirit came out of the kitchen carrying a platter.

"Oh, _God_, that smells good!" Mike smiled, walking towards the table as Amanda sat the platter down, revealing the best looking pizza Mike had ever seen.

"You didn't eat today did you," Robby asked, poking his sister in the side.

"Not really," Mike admitted.

"Then she gets the first bite," Amanda said, handing a plate to Mike, "Careful, it's hot,"

Mike nodded before blowing on the pizza…and taking a bite. The spirits all laughed at the amazed look on Mike's face.

"Sam…I take what I said back," she said, licking her lips as she took another bite.

"She's had ten years of practice," Matt chuckled, "It had _better_ be good,"

"Best pizza _I've_ ever had," Mike swallowed, "Mandy…you should make the pizzas for this place…they're _nothing_ compared to this,"

"Because they used the pre-made stuff," Amanda huffed, crossing her arms as the other spirits reached for their own pieces, "You're _supposed_ to make them from scratch,"

Mike nodded, taking another piece and similarly eating that one. She then grabbed two more and stood up.

"It's almost time…I'll be in the office…let me know who's ok,"

"We will," the four agreed.

"Who knows…maybe all of us will be ok?" Matt shrugged.

"I hope so," Mike murmured as she walked towards the office.

* * *

She walked in and handed her mother one of the pizza slices.

"So _that's_ what I smelled," Anna hummed, "Looks good,"

"Amanda made it," Mike told her as she savored the taste.

"She's gotten just as good if not better than her mother," Anna hummed, closing her eyes, "Who was playing earlier?"

"Sam,"

"Same goes for him…he's gotten very good,"

"He'll be glad to hear that," Mike smiled, "Robby was teasing him about it,"

"How much longer until we get to see them?"

Mike looked at the clock, grabbing the monitor and sitting on the chair.

"Right…about…_now_,"

The lights flickered and Mike pulled up the monitor, checking the cameras. She saw Robby peek out of the curtains, his ears flicked towards the camera before giving a nod.

Mike flicked towards the stage, seeing Sam turn towards her…while Matt and Amanda stared straight ahead.

"Well…at least I only have to worry about one door," she muttered to herself as Chica stepped off the stage.

She knew the rules regarding everyone now. Freddy couldn't leave the stage until both Sam/Bonnie and Amanda/Chica were gone. He and Chica always came from the right, Bonnie and Foxy from the left. Foxy only left if you didn't check the cameras…and _none_ of them could move if you caught them on camera. Sam wouldn't leave the stage unless he _absolutely_ had to.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"You'll see," Mike replied sadly.

She checked the right door light, just to see Chica in the window. Anna jumped, but Mike calmly hit the button, slamming the door shut.

"You go through this every night?" Anna whispered.

Mike nodded. Ever since Scott got chased off, management had put Mike on full time. She now worked every night from midnight to six.

"If you know the patterns and don't fall asleep, it's easy," Mike shrugged, checking the light and seeing Chica had disappeared.

"What happens if they get you?"

"I get stuffed into a teddy-bear outfit," Mike deadpanned, "But that hasn't happened and it _won't_ happen,"

"How do you know?"

Mike opened her mouth to answer when she heard footsteps on the west side.

"Mike, I just thought I'd tell you, Sam had to leave the stage," came Robby's voice as the spirit came up and stood in the door, "Freddy was going to tear him…"

He froze, staring at Anna, whose golden gaze was wide and scared and confused at the same time.

"R-Robby?" Anna stammered, looking at the animatronic that was standing in the doorway.

The fox's ears lowered and he bowed his head.

"It…It's me, M-M-Mama," he murmured, "I just…look different,"

His mother walked up to him and put a hand on his furry cheek, a faint, sad smile painting her face.

"This is why you don't come home?" she asked.

"Mostly," Robby admitted, "And two other reasons,"

"And they are?"

"Mama," Mike started, helping her big brother out, "Robby and the others _are_ dead. They were murdered by the man in the Golden Freddy costume. I was the only one that escaped. They didn't pass out from blood loss, they _died_. The killer put the others in those suits. Every morning at six a.m., they're released from the animatronic and it's like they're alive again, but at midnight, they are trapped back in the robots and they sometimes go homicidal,"

"Homicidal?"

Mike nodded, checking the lights on the doors…and hearing a deep laugh right outside one. She tried to close the door, but Robby was faster. The former child had turned into a red blur, slamming the door shut right in Freddy's face.

"Take that you stupid Fatbear," Robby growled, "Luckily, only Freddy and Chica are roaming tonight. Sam is going to help and pop in from time to time,"

"You mean Matt and Amanda?" his mother asked.

"Whenever one of them goes kill-crazy, Robby's taken to calling them by their character name," Mike explained, "The others have come to do that as well,"

"But…why?" Anna asked, "Why are you here? Why does this happen to you?"

"We…don't know," Robby admitted softly, "We're still figuring it out and we've been like this for ten years,"

A scream ripped through the area and Robby's ears flicked towards it.

"Sam…" he breathed, shooting a look at Mike.

_"Go_," she ordered, "We'll be ok,"

"Shut the door after I leave," he told her before shooting out of the office in a red blur.

Mike shut the doors and pulled up the cameras, gasping as she saw both Freddy and Chica ripping into Sam, who was kicking and struggling.

"What are they _doing to him_!?" Anna demanded, looking over Mike's shoulder.

"They don't know they're doing it!" Mike protested, "It's not Matt and Amanda, Mama…it's those machines that are in control…"

She watched as Robby shot onto the scene, leaping onto Chica's back and tearing out some of her feathers, biting her shoulder and shaking it, tearing out a chunk before biting again.

Freddy reached let go of Sam as Chica gave that chilling shriek once again. Mike could almost hear Amanda's scream in it. The bear grabbed Robby's arms and twisted, making Robby scream as sparks flew from the strained wires.

"I can't…" Mike whispered, "_No_! I won't lose him again!"

She grabbed a baseball bat, opened the door and started out.

"Mikayla!" Anna yelled, "Robby said to stay here!"

"_Robby_ is going to be torn to bits if I do!" Mike snapped, "Stay there, close the door behind me and open the door when you see me run, ok?"

She didn't give her any room to talk before racing out into the hall. Mike caught sight of a broken and bleeding Sam, laying on the floor, staring at her as Freddy and Chica ripped into Robby.

"M-Mike…" Sam grunted, "G-Go _back_!"

Mike ignored him, aiming the bat.

"Hey _Fatbear_!" she yelled, making the animatronic freeze and slowly turn around, the pitch black eyes glaring at her, the tiny pinpoints of white burning with anger, "_Batter up!"_

She swung, slamming the bat against Freddy's head, the wood of the bat splintering with the force. There was a burst of silver light and Freddy crumpled to the ground, leaving a tall, burly, silver shape standing upright. It…it looked like Matt.

The silver shape stood upright, but it looked like it was asleep…on the verge of waking up from an awful nightmare…

Before bursting into smoke and streaming back into the bear, making it twitch and jerk wildly. Chica rushed her, shrieking…she received the same treatment, getting bashed in the head. There was another burst of silver light and Amanda's sleeping yet standing form stood upright, hands outstretched in the same position Chica's had been while the animatronic suit crashed to the ground. The bat…however, had swung its last blow as Amanda's spirit streamed back into the animatronic, making it twitch like Freddy had.

"Mike…" Robby gasped, attempting to stand, "Get back inside!"

Mike opened her mouth to protest when Freddy stopped twitching, the black eyes glaring balefully at her. A low, snarling rumble filled the air as the area became darker. The bear's brown fur started turning black and both Robby and Sam struggled to get to their feet faster.

"Mike! RUN!" both yelled as Freddy got to his feet.

The now pitch-black bear gave a shrieking roar, making Mike want to put her hands over her ears if she hadn't been so scared. The teenager promptly turned tail and ran back to the office. Tendrils of shadow grasped at her, trying to yank her towards the rampaging, crazed spirit.

"SHUTTHEDOORSHUTTHEDOORSHUTTHEDOOR! SHUT THE DOOR NOW!" Mike shrieked as she dove into the office.

Her mother pounded her fist on the door right as Freddy rammed into it, bending it slightly and making both women yell in fear. He continued to whale on it, making it shake and shudder. Mike shot a look at the clock.

"C'mon," she whispered, "You've got two minutes to get back to stage…you need to quit so you can get back there…"

And just as she predicted…the pounding stopped.

"Is…is it over?" Anna asked.

Mike nodded.

"But let's keep the door shut just in case," she told her, smiling shakily…right as the church clock bells rang.

* * *

Four howls of pain reached the two women's ears and Mike opened the door, wincing at the scraping sound it made instead of the smooth clank. Mike led her mother outside, watching as both Matt and Amanda sat on the stage, holding their heads right about where Mike had whacked them, while Sam crossed his arms, his wounds already healing. Anna stared at the three spirits, taking in the fact that they looked like they had aged since the day they died…and the fact that all three of them had something that reflected their animatronic…namely Sam and Matt's ears.

They nearly reached the stage…when a hand and a wrist grabbed Mike's shoulders and roughly turned her around.

"**ARE** YOU CR**AZ**Y!?" Robby yelled, his golden eyes furious as his ears flattened against his skull and his tail thrashed angrily, "YOU **COULD HA**VE GOTTEN YOUR**SELF KILLED**!"

"AND SO COULD YOU!" Mike shouted back, ignoring the fact that her brother's voice was starting to glitch out as he started losing his temper, "AND YOU AND SAM WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SCRAPPED IF I HADN'T HIT FATBEAR AND DUCKY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"

"_That_ explains it!" Matt snapped, glaring at Mike, "Mike, that was stupid to come out!"

"Um, guys?" Amanda asked quietly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LOSING YOU GUYS AGAIN!"

"Still! We told you to stay in there!" Matt growled, a few wisps of shadow curling from his fingers.

"Guys?" Amanda tried again, she and Sam staring at Anna.

"You're not my brother _or_ my mother!" Mike snapped.

"**Bu**t _I_ a**m!"** Robby growled.

"**GU**YS!" both Amanda and Sam shrieked, voices glitching as they did.

"WHAT!?" the three combatants roared.

"We've got a visitor," Sam deadpanned, "Mike…_what_ is she doing here?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone about you guys," Mike muttered, "I _had_ to tell her,"

The three spirits not in the know looked at Robby, who held up his one hand and wrist.

"Don't look at me," he growled, "She's the one that followed us back here,"

"You got my note," Anna whispered.

"And the toy," Robby nodded, "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that _Mike_ nearly got herself _killed_!"

"I'm not dead now am I?" Mike snarked.

"Don't start with me," Robby growled.

"Enough! Both of you!" Anna snapped, making the siblings all duck down.

They'd heard that tone before…and neither of them liked it.

"Now, this goes for you _all_," Anna growled, "I know I can't tell your families about you…it'd get their hopes up just like mine were when I saw Robby again,"

She bowed her head.

"I need you all to figure out how to fix this," she told them, "So that no one else dies. Now I know why people disappear from this place,"

"It's not our fault," Amanda murmured, "We…"

"I know," Anna cut her off, "But we need to see where it is in the programming that does that. Mikayla…you're getting really good with computers…I'll help you, but we need to help them,"

Mike nodded, but froze under the glare her mother gave her.

"_But_. I'm going to say this just once. You _have_ to stay in that office until six. No matter what," she ordered, "I don't care what's going on out there. The only way you leave is when it's six a.m. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mama,"

"Good," Anna nodded, turning towards her dead son and putting a hand on his shoulder.

The boy raised his remaining hand and put it on top of hers, a soft, content rumble ripping from his chest as he leaned his head against it. Anna gave a smile and tousled his hair with her free hand, brushing against his ears and making them twitch lightly as he laughed.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again," she told him before looking around, "All of you. I just hope that you get freed from this place,"

"We will," Matt said with a faint smile, "And Mike's the one to do it apparently,"

Anna gave a smile and kissed Robby's forehead before turning towards Mike.

"Mikayla…I think it's time we get going,"

Mike nodded before coming to her brother and hugging him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I just don't want to lose you again,"

"You won't," he murmured, "Trust me. I'll _always_ be with you,"

**So Mike does a little more this time around. Next time...someone's in the pizzeria that isn't supposed to be. Can you guess who?**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. PSA Part 2

"You go out! I went out last time!" a blonde girl hissed, pushing a taller, copper haired girl in the back.

"C'mon, Mandy, it's not that bad," the other deadpanned.

"_You're_ the one the audience likes!"

_"You're_ the cute one," the copper haired girl shot back.

"Will you two stop fighting?" a calm voice ordered, "Mike, just go out…you're making my headache worse,"

Mike sighed, her tall form slumping down a little before nodding. The sixteen year old turned around on her heel and walked out the curtains onto the stage.

"Hey guys! Mike here," she called, waving out into the crowd, "Sorry 'bout the lack of actual chapter here…the Authoress is _not_ having a good week…she uh…might have gotten chewed out by a professor because said professor said she didn't practice her piano enough, which she totally did instead of writing our new chapter. She's got a recital coming up this Tuesday and only got to work with her accompanist today…and they have _no_ idea what the heck they're doing…"

"_I_ do!" came the authoress' voice from back stage, "I've had that song memorized for _months_! And…"

A brunette boy with fiery reddish-amber eyes poked his head out from the curtain.

"Mike, she is getting upset and starting to lose the Rift between the worlds…might want to _not_ let that happen…" he stated, "Not sure _what_ will come out,"

"Hush, Darius," Mike growled.

"Not my real name!"

"_Defcon _then!" Mike snapped while the boy chuckled and disappeared again, "Don't you laugh at me, Program! Get back out here and fight like a…"

"_Mike_!" a firm voice growled as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Mike turned around to face Robby, who was looking at her, not amused.

"I think Sam is rubbing off on you," he deadpanned, "And your friend Kayle is too,"

Mike shot him a glare.

"So?!" she demanded.

"You were fighting with a computer program," Robby deadpanned, closing an eye, "I think you might need to calm down a little bit too,"

"I don't need to calm down!"

Robby rolled his eyes and turned towards the audience.

"So yeah…world crashing goes on when Authoress is mad or tired or just plain frustrated…hence why you Five Nights readers saw the Tron OC Elhíni created. If we're not careful…we might end up with someone _not _as pleasant out here. Any way, long story short…Authoress mad/frustrated…" he started, "don't know when she'll get back to writing because finals are in a few weeks and she's trying to get a job and everything down for the summer,"

The spirit shrugged as he finished.

"I think we're done here…unless Elhíni has something she wants to add…"

"No, not really," came the Authoress' annoyed grumble, "Just that if I _do_ manage to get something out and it's not up to normal standard…you all know why. More than likely I'll edit it once things start to calm down,"

The spirit and his sister turned around to see Defcon; a woman with amber eyes and short, red streaked black hair; an olive-skinned, blue eyed, and white haired young woman dressed in medieval garb; and a light blonde woman with sapphire eyes, a moon shaped scar over her left eye and 'burned' golden wings each walking beside a very tired and worn looking young woman. The stormy blue eyes that were once full of spark and joy for her writing were dull and wet.

"On the not so bad side…_Soul: Shades_ is almost at 100 reviews. I wasn't expecting that, but thank you all. On a more somber note: I know a lot of you are wanting to see what happens next," Elhíni sighed tiredly, "I can't wait to show you…nothing would make me happier, but I'm really hurting here and it's hard. I'm not the only one suffering, my best friend's boyfriend broke up with her over a stupid thing so I'm _really_ trying not to go and kick him where it hurts for hurting such a wonderful person, and not to mention you guys…it hurts me to see you guys so eager to see what's next and yet I can't give it to you because of real life,"

She bowed her head as more men and women, teens and children, walked on the stage. Each coming from different nationalities, different species, different worlds. All mingled together and standing with their creator.

"I'm sorry," Elhíni murmured, bowing her head, "But there's nothing I can do until I get everything sorted out and my life gets a little less crazy. Who knows…maybe there will be something tomorrow, maybe there won't…I don't know,"

She lifted her head, stormy blue eyes looking out over the crowd.

"But until I see you all again… Máriessë ar mára tecië. Farewell and fair writing," she gave a tired wave, "Elhíni Prime signing off,"


	21. Chapter 19

**I'm glad that I have a group of fans and readers like you guys. You're completely understanding of how life gets in the way. In all honesty, I had most of this typed up...particularly the ending bit. The beginning and middle were the only parts that needed typed. I was working on them all week...I just finally got the chance to finish it this morning. So, thank you all. And special thanks for MEleeSmasher for being reviewer number 100!**

**And due to the life stuff going on...this will be the last one I get up for a while...hope this will tide you over until at _least_ next Wednesday.**

**In this chapter...Mike walks in on the spirits having a little fun (they're bored and she showed up a little later than normal...the reason will be explained! ;) ). We find out something about Robby that the others don't know (except Mike, she's known since she was little) and three characters make a re-appearance...as well as something that ties in with the next book...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 19

"You don't look so good," Robby pointed out, looking at Matt, "I think Mike bashed you a little too hard,"

"I don't hurt," Matt replied, "I feel…loose,"

"Loose," Robby deadpanned, "_That's_ the word you're using?"

"She _did_ something," Matt muttered, looking at his hands, "twice. Mandy's been feeling that way too…"

"Might have something to do when Mike hit you," Sam said as he walked up, "She hit you both and there was this weird flash…then the suits just fell to the ground but you and Mandy were still standing,"

"What?" Matt blinked.

"It was weird, but it was like she knocked you out of the suit," Sam shrugged, "Maybe that's why you feel 'loose',"

"Oh not you too!" Matt groaned.

"We can find out more later," Robby told him, "Right now, Mike should be on her way but until she gets here, why don't we figure out something to _do_ while we wait besides fight?"

"Sounds great to me," Matt nodded.

"Probably won't be as fun as tormenting you guys, but ok," Sam smirked, earning him a whap on the shoulders by both Robby and Matt.

* * *

Mike was over the moon when she walked towards the pizzeria doors. Today…well, it had been an amazing day. A few days ago, there was a new kid at school, very sweet, very shy…but he seemed to warm up to Mike almost immediately. The two started hitting it off nicely…and today, he'd given her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Ashe and Kayle didn't let up on her about it but Mike didn't mind. She was happy.

The teen stopped outside the door, hearing strains of music coming from the inside. Slowly, she opened the doors and slipped in, darting to the shadows and listening to her friends play on the stage…even Robby was up there. Sam of course had his guitar, Amanda had found a keyboard that was at the old establishment, Matt and Robby both were standing next to each other and singing. They were very good…but the song sent chills up Mike's spine.

The spirits were very nearly pleading for the guard not to shut them out because it wasn't their fault. They'd lost _everything_, their lives, their sanity at times…and it made Mike want to cry.

Sam let out one more chord before the whole group fell silent.

"I knew you were good," Mike started, making the spirits jump like _she_ was the one that popped up in the doorways at night, "But that was amazing! I mean, they were so sad…knowing what happened to you makes them that way…but still, they were really good,"

"We got bored," Amanda admitted, "Waiting for you,"

"What took you so long to get here?" Robby asked, "Normally you're here by 11:35,"

"I'm only ten minutes late!" Mike protested, "Charlie got stuck in traffic, Mama had to work and my car broke down,"

"Whoa! Wait, _Charlie_?" Matt asked with a sly grin, "Who's _Charlie_?"

Mike glared at him.

"None of your business Fuzzy!" she growled.

"No, I'd like to know too," Robby started, eyes narrowed, "Is it a guy? Are you _dating_, Mike?"

"What?! NO!"

"She's in _loooove_!" Sam howled, tears streaming as he started laughing, "Mike's got a boyfriend! Mike's got a boooyfrieeeend!"

"SHUT UP!" Mike snarled, "Ugh! You're such a _child_!"

"Technically, I _am_!" Sam snickered, "I just don't look it,"

"Yeah, I could _tell_," Mike snarked.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Robby growled, ears slightly flattened as the tip of his tail twitched.

"He's not my _boyfriend_," Mike hissed, "Lay off!"

"Then why'd he kiss you?" Amanda asked.

Everyone froze, taking a look at the youngest spirit…who turned a shocking shade of red and nervously grabbed one of her feathers, pulling on it.

"I can…um…feel an energy on your cheek that's not yours and not your mom's," she admitted.

"He _kissed_ you!?" Robby demanded, "Where is he?"

"_Robby_…"

"He is _not_ going to kiss my little sister until I meet him!" Robby growled, "That does it, I'm going back out with you tomorrow and I'm meeting this little guy,"

"Oh come _on_!" Mike whined, "Robby, it's just a _guy_!"

"Who _kissed_ you!"

"Protective brother much?" Sam muttered.

"SHUT UP!" both Mike and Robby snapped before turning towards each other.

"Robby, I'm _sixteen_, I'm not a little six year old running scared anymore!" Mike snarled, "You _can't_ tell me what to do!"

"I'm not telling you what to do," Robby growled, "I'm just saying I want to meet this guy before you two get serious,"

"But…"

Robby winced, his hand shooting to his heart.

"We'll talk about this later," he promised, "Time for you to get to work…"

* * *

It didn't just rain that night, it _poured_. Mike sat grumbling in the office as water continued to leak through the ceiling.

"I can see the budget for the maintenance in this place is _astronomical_," she grumbled as water dripped on her nose, "If they don't kill me tonight…the water might!"

"I don't think that'll kill you," came Robby's voice.

The teenager shot a look at her brother, the glowing golden eyes were slightly dimmer than normal and his ears had dropped quite a bit.

"Mike…I'm sorry for snapping earlier," he apologized, "I just…I didn't want you to end up leaving again. I know I'm dead, but that would _definitely_ kill me. You're my little sister, I don't want you getting hurt,"

Mike gave a slight smile, turning to face her brother.

"It's ok," she told him, "What kinda brother would you be if you didn't protect your little sister?"

"A pretty bad one I thi…"

There was a clap of thunder and Robby gave an ear-piercing shriek, diving forwards and ending up underneath Mike's desk, trembling as he put his hand and hook over his head. Mike blinked, trying to process what had happened. She saw the huge, trembling animatronic huddled under her desk, squealing again as another clap of thunder sounded…and she got it.

"You're still afraid of thunder, aren't you?" she asked gently.

"No!" Robby replied defensively, "I just…"

Another clap sounded off, making Robby cover his head and give a very scared, very child-like whimper.

Mike got off the chair and crouched down, putting a hand on Robby's soft, furry shoulder.

"It's ok," she crooned, "I've got you. The others don't know about this…do they?"

Robby shook his head.

"Please, don't tell them," he begged, "Sam wouldn't let me hear the end of it,"

"Well he can be a jerk," she told him, "Don't worry, Capt'n, your secret's safe with me,"

Robby relaxed, giving a content rumble in his chest as he nuzzled his head against her hand.

"Wait…what about the others?" Mike asked, scooting back as Robby climbed out away from the desk.

"That's one thing I wanted to come and tell you about," Robby told her as he stood.

"We're ok," Sam's voice said from the door, "But…just to be safe, it might be a good idea to stay in here,"

"After what happened last time," Mike nodded.

"Yeah, I'd rather not repeat that," Sam deadpanned.

"There was something I wanted to ask you about that night," Mike told him, "How did you do that? Turn dark and spooky looking…like Matt when he's just gone,"

"Something I've always been able to do," Sam shrugged, "But like Matt, it only comes out when I'm mad,"

"Hopping mad?" Robby teased.

"You and your puns!" Mike groaned, backhanding Robby…only for him to fall over.

Well…the suit anyway. Mike stared as her brother's silver form stood there silently, staring at his body and then looking up just to burst into smoke and get sucked back inside the animatronic. The fox started twitching and jerking like crazy…finally stopping as Robby's eyes flashed on.

"That was…that was _cold_!" he stammered, sitting up and rubbing his arms, "What did you _do_?"

"I just back handed you! Like this!" Mike protested, demonstrating on Sam…and doing the same to him.

Mike stared at her hands as Sam's shade disappeared back into Bonnie.

"What is going on with me!?" she demanded…

A yell shot through the pizzeria and all three people in the office looked out the door.

"Stay here," Robby ordered as he and Sam left, "Mom's promise!"

Mike gave a huff as she sat down in her chair again. This was not going to be a fun night for her.

* * *

"How did you do that!?" Matt stammered as Amanda stood on stage, staring at her silver form while her shell lay forgotten on the floor.

"I don't know!" she replied, "I just thought about what it would be like if I could walk around not in _that_ and there was a lot of pain and next thing I know…here I am!"

"What's going on?" Robby asked as he and Sam came up, "Wait…Mandy?!"

"Since when could you do _that_?!" Sam demanded.

"Just now apparently," Matt deadpanned, "I'm going to try…see if I can do it too,"

He shut his eyes, concentrating…and his suit fell to the floor, leaving Matt's tall form standing where it once was.

"That's kinda cool…how'd you do it?" Sam asked.

"Just thought about getting out of this thing. It _hurts _like nothing else," Matt admitted, closing his eyes again and bursting into smoke, streaming back into the suit as Amanda did the same, "But it's cold…"

"Like we took off a coat and stepped out into the snow," Amanda nodded, standing up.

"Huh, we might have to check that out too, right Robby?" Sam asked.

Robby gave a nod…only to freeze as something caught his ear. Was that…footsteps? He shot a look at the cameras, watching as they changed from on to off. It wasn't Mike…

"Someone's here," Robby growled.

"Of _course_ there is," Matt deadpanned, "Mike, remember?"

"No, not her," Robby told him, "Someone who's not supposed to be here,"

"A thief?" Amanda asked.

"What thief in their right mind would rob _this_ place?" Sam scoffed, "'Killer Robots' remember?"

Robby said nothing, instead sneaking through the pizzeria towards the restrooms while the others followed. He kept going until it was like he hit a brick wall.

"Robby?" Amanda asked.

"There's something here," he growled, his vision flickering.

At one point, there was an open room with the gleam of eyes inside it, the next it was just a wall.

_"This is going to hurt…"_ Robby thought, closing his eyes and focusing, growling in pain as his spirit severed ties with its metal shell.

Suddenly, the suit dropped to the ground, lifeless while a tall, silvery form stood above it. Robby turned around, his ears flicked towards his friends and he gave them all expectant looks. The others looked at each other before giving resigned sighs. Matt stepped out of his shell first, his tall, burly frame taking form in front of the crumpled costume. Amanda came next, her willowy frame coming to a stop next to her brother. Sam finally emerged, his smaller frame streaming out of the costume as he walked towards Robby's shade.

"Let's get this done and over with," he sighed as Robby nodded and walked forwards.

_"I don't think that would be wise,"_

The four spirits turned around, just to see a shimmering white shape behind them. The shape's light dimmed until it was the same silver as the other four, revealing a young girl with curly hair and storm grey eyes. Tears streamed from her eyes, forming tracks of dark grey on her silver skin.

"E-Emily?" Sam asked, making the new spirit nod.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked, "Don't you have someone you're supposed to be guarding?"

"I have," Emily replied, "And I've been here all along…you all just didn't see me because you never cut your ties during the night,"

"Who's your assignment?" Matt questioned, "Anyone we know?"

"You should," Emily laughed, "She's been working here for quite some time,"

"You've been protecting Mike!" Robby burst out, quickly ducking his head as Emily turned her grey gaze on him, "Emily…about Jeremy, I'm _so sorry_…"

"It wasn't your fault," Emily replied, "it was that virus that our killer put in you. I don't know about my brother, but I forgive you, Robby. I know it wasn't your fault,"

The trapped spirit gave a slight smile. Knowing that Emily forgave him made him feel so much better, but he still felt bad about it. Emily gave another smile and tilted her head towards the entry way that was hidden from their animatronic eyes.

"Now, let's see what's behind that door,"

* * *

"What in the world…" Mike started, flipping through the cameras, "Where the heck did you four go!?"

She flipped through the feeds until she caught sight of something dark just barely showing up on the screen.

"Well, there's at least one of them," she murmured, "I know Matt and Amanda tend to skulk around there…wait…that's purple…why the heck would _Sam_ be there!? And why is he laying on the floor!?"

She got up, grabbing her flashlight.

"I don't know what's going on…but I'm going to find out,"

* * *

The five spirits walked through the completely visible door…only to see a familiar face, still wearing the same uniform as he had all those years ago. All six figures froze, staring at one another.

"You," Robby started, staring at him before turning towards his friends, "Block the door…don't let him escape,"

"Robby, he could go through us," Matt reasoned.

"DO IT! We can't let him get to Mike," Robby snapped, "He'll kill her like he killed us!"

Scott shook, staring as Emily turned towards him, her silver eyes now deep stormy grey.

"You're not going anywhere," she growled.

"Stay away from me!" Scott hissed, backing away as Emily advanced, "You're not real!"

"Then why are you so afraid?" Sam asked as the others joined Emily, "Guilty conscious?"

"We're five little ghosts," Amanda said, lightning crackling from the edges of her fingertips, "What harm could we possibly do?"

"I could think of a few things," Matt replied darkly, the surrounding area starting to blacken as shadows wove around the five.

"The King of Spooks has a point," Sam agreed.

"You killed us," Robby snarled, glaring angrily at their murderer, "You will kill Mike if we give you the chance,"

Scott didn't say anything, but his face told all when Robby and the others advanced.

"We're not going to let you do it," Emily told him, "For what you did…We will _never_ forget!"

The murderer hit a wall, eyes wide as Emily stopped in front of him. For a few seconds, no one moved…and then Scott dashed through Emily and the four other spirits towards a _suit_.

"Is that what I think that is?" Amanda whispered.

"A Spring-Suit," Sam nodded, "They made two of them…but one was more dangerous than the other…"

"Don't get in that!" Emily yelled, staring wide eyed at the suit, "It's prone to fits!"

Scott ignored her and hopped into the suit, standing to its full height, revealing it to be the golden version of Bonnie. The five spirits watched in growing unease as Scott looked at them all.

"Now I'm hallucinating," Scott spat, "You five just can't seem to _quit_ can you? Come to think of it…you're not so much different than me,"

The five spirits looked at each other before turning their colored gazes at their killer.

"We are _nothing_ like you!" Matt snarled, shadows swirling around him more violently than ever.

"Oh _really_?" Scott sneered, "You four especially…you're filled with the same ugliness and cruelty as I am. _That_ makes us the _same_!"

The four trapped spirits' forms flickered, turning darker and darker, their eyes flared from colored to pitch black with colored pinpoints as all four snarled and growled angrily. Emily's pale silver form dimmed slightly, turning grey as she clenched her fists.

"Why don't we just chase him out?" Amanda hissed, her dark form flickering wildly.

"He'll go after Mike," Robby growled, "We can't have that,"

"You think you can stop me?" Scott spat, glaring at Robby "You think you can save her?"

"Guys?" came another voice from the hallway, "Where are you?"

Scott's pale eyes lasered in on the five spirits.

"You. _Can't_," he laughed, "You can't! YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!"

He started laughing, howling with triumph. He took a step forwards…

And something twanged.

The five spirits looked at him, their eyes filled with terror. Another twang and something groaned inside the suit. A searing pain lanced through his side and the murderer's eyes widened.

"No…" he gasped, right as the spring locks broke and all the animatronic parts snapped back into place, slicing and cutting through his body like hundreds of knives through butter.

He collapsed to the floor, his blood staining the tile, pooling and streaming towards the spirits' feet. He screamed in agony, reaching for the spirits, who all looked, horrified, at what was happening. They wanted him to pay…but not like _this_!

"S-Somebody…" Scott coughed, more blood spilling out, "Agh! Ge-Get it _off_! GET IT OFF!"

He kept hacking and wheezing, the five spirits couldn't do anything. Emily was a ghost, nothing more and the other four couldn't do anything outside of their shells during the night.

"He-He-Help!" Scott pleaded, the metal crushing his chest and skewered the man's vitals, "_Save me_!"

"We…" Matt started, his form flickering, "_Can't_,"

"You have yourself to blame," Sam said calmly, "If you hadn't killed us, you wouldn't be in there,"

"You will _never_ hurt our families again," Robby growled, "We will _never_ forgive,"

"And we will _never_ forget," the other four chimed in.

"I…" Scott rasped, "You five…_monsters_! Not…_me_…I just…_sped you_…down the…_road_!"

The four looked at each other, their dark forms paling back to silver.

"Monsters…us?" Amanda breathed, "But we…"

She burst into tears and buried her smaller form into her brother's embrace. Sam and Robby both looked down at their hands…or in Robby's case, lack thereof. They…they didn't want to be monsters…

Emily looked at her fellow spirits before kneeling down in front of Scott, her grey eyes burning into his pale green ones.

"The only reason they're 'monsters' as you call them…is because of what you did to them," she told him, "You put that glitch in them, making them do what they have done for ten years. It was your hate that made them the way they are. It is _your_ _fault_ Scott, not theirs,"

She lifted his head.

"Only you can hear me for the next few minutes," she said, "For what you did to us…what you did to Mike...the power has been given to me to punish you,"

"Isn't this…p-p-punishment…enough?" Scott snarled.

"No," Emily growled, "Therefore, by the power given to me by the one who protects souls like us…I curse you, Scott. You won't die…not exactly. You will suffer the same fate you put on the four souls behind me. But unlike them…you will have no daylight form. You will never have a physical form other than this one here, you will not be able to move for many years, that way Mike will be safe from you. Now, it is time for you…to _stop_,"

Scott gave a hissing rasp, blood welling up over his lip and spilling out over the spring suit's mouth. He started choking, twitching wildly as Emily's curse took effect. A rasping rattle sighed into the air…and the murderer went still.

"Is it…is it really over?" Amanda asked, looking out from Matt's arms.

"He's dead, no doubt about it," Sam said.

"Let's get out of here before Mike finds us," Robby started, "She'll freak if she sees this,"

No one disagreed and the five spirits all dissolved into smoke, the four reappearing next to and streaming back into their shells right as Mike turned the corner, while Emily kept to the shadows, watching.

"Where have you guys _been_?" Mike demanded.

"Robby stole the cupcake again," Amanda lied, sitting up, "We chased after him but Sam tripped and we all fell,"

"Oh that is a load of _crap_," Mike deadpanned, only to get silence from the others, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out eventually. It's nearly six a.m. anyway…might want to get back to your spots,"

She turned around as all the spirits, even Emily, turned to look at each other.

"Trust us, Mike," Robby whispered, throwing a shuddering look back at the room, "You don't want to know,"

* * *

Later that day, the Marionette stood in front of the broken and bleeding suit, it could see bits and pieces of Scott through the holes in the suit. Violet mist suddenly streamed from the suit, reforming into a nearly transparent version of the man who was currently trapped inside it.

"What…" Scott's shade whispered, touching his chest, "Am I…"

**_"Dead?"_** the Marionette asked almost cheerfully, **_"Oh yes, very. But that little girl cursed you. You won't be moving on…not that the place you'd end up in is any better than here…"_**

"So I'm trapped like those little brats,"

**_"Yes,"_** the Marionette nodded, **_"But…unlike them…you can choose whether or not you're in that suit, night or day. The girl didn't specify _when_ you had to be poor Golden Bonnie,"_**

"What do you _want_?" Scott snarled, his eyes flaring black, his form flickering darkly.

**_"I just came to welcome you to the family,"_** the Marionette replied, **_"After all…there were two spots left. You just filled one,"_**

"I don't _want_ to," Scott growled.

Suddenly, the suit that was bound to Scott came to life, grabbing the newly made wraith and slammed him against the wall, making him howl in pain. The Marionette shook a finger, making a 'tsking' sound behind its mask.

**_"Oh, so unwise,"_** the Marionette hummed, **_"Now, you face being trapped in that thing forever…or you can accept your new role in our family. I would choose wisely,"_**

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Scott shrieked as his own shell crushed him, his eyes flashing back to his normal pale green irises, "Ok! I accept!"

**_"Wise choice,"_** the Marionette growled, snapping it's fingers and the suit collapsed to the ground **_"Now, you will listen here. I have something that might make your undeath a little easier,"_**

"Yeah, what is it?" Scott snapped.

**_"Mikayla Schmidt," _**the Marionette seethed, **_"She's been a thorn in my side since she arrived. I know that she has been that way since she escaped you ten years ago. Ah, the arrogance of humans…so annoying,"_**

"_I'm_ human Pinocchio!"

**_"Were,"_** the Marionette reminded him, **_"You _were_ human. Now…you are so much more. Anyway, there is one more place in our family…and she needs to be in it,"_**

"Meaning…"

**_"We need to kill her of course,"_**

Scott gave a dark laugh, his smile nearly matching that of the suit's.

"I like this idea," he chuckled, "but I can't move,"

**_"Not like that,"_** the Marionette replied, gesturing at the suit, **_"But as a wraith…you move quite well,"_**

"Consider her dead," Scott grinned.

**_"I know you won't disappoint me, Scott,"_**

Scott shook his head.

"'Scott' died a few minutes ago," he told it, "Call me…"

He shot a look at the suit, grinning as the whites of his eyes turned black with green-white iris and pupil.

"Call m**e _Springtrap,"_**

* * *

**Well..._that_ can't be good now can it? At least the kids have had their revenge. This is _not_ the end of this book...I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. But I want your opinion...what do you guys think of Robby meeting Charlie? Good idea...bad idea...meh idea...? Tell me what you think! We just might have another day where they get to go outside coming up...who knows, maybe something with snow? **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. Chapter 20

**As you can see...I'm feeling a _lot_ better. The recital went well, and I might actually have a job for the summer! So yeah, life's starting to look up. Now all I have to do is pass Music Theory and my Keyboard Proficiency Exam, all my finals and do well on my vocal and piano juries. The only things I'm worried about are the Theory and the Keyboard Exam (mainly because I need a C or better in theory and if I pass my Keyboard Exam, that means I'll get to student teach my senior year!).**

**As for the story! A lot of you want Robby to meet Charlie...hehe, well, I can honestly say that you'll get to see that this chapter! And the spirits get to have some fun in the snow...**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 20

Since she started working there, Mike had prided herself on one thing, she had _never_ fallen asleep on the job. Apparently when she walked in she looked almost like a spirit herself...and so Robby forced her to get some sleep while he and Matt watched over her during her shift, fending off Bonnie and Chica as they arrived. Mike had protested, yeah...but against two very temperamental spirits (one of who went from scary to terrifying when ticked off and the other who happened to have the famed 'Irish Temper') she didn't stand a chance. And once again...her nightmares decided that they were going to have '_fun'_ with her.

**_"You really think you can save them?"_**_ a voice asked, smooth and silky._

_Mike turned around to face complete and utter blackness._

**_"They're just puppets on strings,"_**_ the voice continued, **"And you, dear child, are **_**not_ the puppet master. Their souls are mine,"_**

_"I won't let you take them," Mike growled, fists clenching as silver light started to shine through the area._

**_"You don't realize your own power…what makes you think you'll be able to use it to defeat me?"_**_ the voice scoffed._

_"You won't take them!" Mike repeated, "Over my _dead_ body,"_

_The voice laughed, a dark, chilling sound that sounded oddly sweet…like frozen honey. _

**_"But how will you save them…when you're already dead?"_**

_Mike frowned, the silver light growing brighter and brighter, banishing the darkness and revealing the tall, slender form that had haunted her nightmares almost as frequently as Scott had. The figure raised it's hand and pointed a long, slender finger at her. The darkness rushed back in, nearly suffocating her with its closeness. She screamed as something grabbed her._

**_"After all, Mike, your destiny is tied to this place…more than you know,"_**

_She was forcibly put in a container…with growing dread she realized it as the suit that had always come to scare her. She blinked in confusion…why wasn't she dead? They said that getting stuffed into one of the suits would kill you…_

**_"Welcome to the family, Mikayla,"_**

_Something struck the side of the suit hard. A loud twanging sound pierced through the air and pain, and lots of it, stabbed into Mike's being. _

Mike screamed, falling out of her chair…and into something soft.

"Easy, First Mate," Robby crooned, "It's just a nightmare…it can't hurt you, trust me,"

Mike gave a mute nod and buried her head in Robby's shoulder. The spirit nuzzled her cheek gently, giving her a gentle poke with his nose…and earning him a whine and a gentle slap on the arm.

"You've still got a couple of hours," he told her as he lifted her back into the chair.

As an afterthought, he switched on the west light…just to see Bonnie. Mike squealed and Robby calmly kicked the bunny back before closing the door.

"Don't worry. Matt and I got you," he promised, "You'll be safe. We won't let anything happen to you. Go back to sleep, ok?"

Mike gave a tired nod and fell back asleep.

It had only felt like a few seconds when she was rudely awakened once again. A shrill scream jolted Mike awake and she reached for the taser on her belt immediately. Robby put a pale hand on her shoulder, smiling softly.

"Chill, it's just Amanda," he told her…right as said blonde shot into the room.

"IT'S SNOWING!" she squealed, jumping up and down, "Oh, _please_ Mike, can we go outside? Please, please, please, _please_!?"

Mike put a hand on her racing heart and gave Amanda a half-hearted glare. The spirit didn't care, instead throwing a pair of sparkling, violet orbs of innocence at her. Mike's golden ones stared back at her and Amanda's eye twitched before turning the cuteness level up.

"I can't believe she's actually standing firm under this," Matt whispered to Robby and Sam.

"I know right?" Sam chuckled, "Even _you_ crumbled in under two seconds,"

"That's my sister for you," Robby smirked as Mike's gaze narrowed and she crossed her arms as she started tapping her foot.

"Pwease Mike?" Amanda tried.

"You're eighteen," Mike deadpanned, "You're not eight anymore, Mandy. The cuteness attack, while effective on others…does _not_ work on me,"

Amanda's violet eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms too.

"Watch this," Robby whispered, coming up behind Mike.

He put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"C'mon, Mike, please?" he asked, "It'll be fun. Please?"

Mike's face twitched slightly before she regained her composure.

"Don't make me bring out the blackmail," he purred, "I bet the others would like to know about that one time you…"

"Don't you _dare_!" Mike hissed, mortified.

"Try me,"

"You, big brother, are _evil_!" Mike growled, "FINE! Get your hats and coats…I think I saw some gloves and scarves in lost and found,"

* * *

To most people, seeing four near adults acting like little children as they rushed out of the pizzeria and into the snow would seem to be a little strange. Amanda gave a high-pitched squeal and started dancing around in the snow, finally flopping down on the ground and making a snow angel while the other spirits acted like total children. Mike watched them as they joined Amanda in the making of snow angels.

A bitter pang of sadness caught at her heart as she realized…they hadn't really seen snow for ten years.

Suddenly, something cold and hard smacked into the back of her head. She whirled around to see her brother standing behind her, looking innocently up at the sky.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" she growled playfully, scooping up some snow in her hands as Robby started whistling innocently.

The girl hurled her ammo at her brother…only for the spirit to dodge out of the way, quicker than she could blink…and let the ball hit Matt in the head.

The brunet spirit slowly put a hand to his head, turning around and facing the two other siblings.

"I think we done goofed," Mike whispered.

"'We'?" Robby whispered back, "_You're_ the one who threw it…"

"You dodged!"

"You two woke a sleeping bear…" Sam chuckled as Matt calmly knelt down, gathering snow in his arms…

Right as something dark flashed and both Mike and Robby were sent to the ground, their breaths rushing out in loud whooshes.

"Run?" Mike gasped as she got her breath.

"_Way_ ahead of you!" Robby replied, grabbing his sister's hand and sprinting away.

"You two aren't getting away _that_ easy!" Matt yelled, thrusting out his hand…and two shadows grabbed Mike and Robby by the ankles and tripped them.

"CHEATER!" Mike yelled.

"You shouldn't have hit me!" Matt replied cheerily, dumping snow on the siblings.

Mike shook snow out of her hair, sputtering.

"Wouldn't have hit you if _Robby_ hadn't cheated and dodged!"

"Pirate," Robby chuckled, shaking free of the snow…and accidently knocking off his hat in the process.

"Keep the hat on," Mike teased, picking up the sock cap, dusting it off and jamming it on her brother's head…but not before gently flicking one of his ears.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Serves you right!" she grinned as she got up, helping him to his feet as well, "Well, now that we're done dumping snow on each other...what do you guys want to do?"

"Hey, is that hill still open for sledding?" Sam asked, "Oh…what was it called…"

"Dead Man's Drop?" Matt asked.

"Yeah! That!" Sam chirped.

"Um…I dunno," Mike admitted, "I just moved back, remember?"

"Oh…well…we _could_ go check," Robby suggested, "Heh, Matt, remember that time when you and I went down _backwards_?"

"I broke my leg, you broke your arm," Matt reminded him, "Worst idea we ever had,"

"But it was fun," Robby grinned.

"…Yeah it was," Matt admitted, smiling, "And then Mike shows us up at age _five_ by going down it backwards without breaking anything,"

"I'm awesome, haven't you guys figured that out yet?" Mike grinned.

"I think Sam's rubbing off on you," Robby deadpanned.

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing!" Sam protested.

* * *

Luck was with them, not only was the hill still there…but it was fully _operational_. Mike went up to the little shack at the foot of the hill and rented five sleds, giving them out to each of the spirits and herself before all five climbed up the hill. After about five minutes of hiking up the hill, the group made it to the top.

"Alright!" Sam crowed, grabbing the sled, and sitting it down on the ground as the others joined him in similar fashion, "Last one down's a rotten egg!"

"And _no_ cheating, Sam!" Amanda growled, "I _know_ what you're thinking!"

"Oh c'mon, Mandy," Sam scoffed, "You think I'd cheat by teleporting down to the bottom?"

"Yes!" all three other spirits and Mike all chorused.

"You guys are no fun," he snorted, "On your mark, get set…GO!"

The five friends pushed off and sped down the hill, squealing and laughing the whole way. And while Sam didn't cheat by teleporting…he was _not_ going to lose without a fight. The younger spirit kicked up snow, spraying the others in the eyes and keeping them from seeing where they were going.

"If he's going to play _that_ way…" Robby growled, quickly kicking upwards, propelling him forwards until he was right next to Sam…and he grabbed Sam's sled, shoving him away.

The eldest spirit was laughing…until something grabbed the back of his sled and yanked him backwards. He saw Matt laughing as he shot forwards…only for the other spirit to yelp as Amanda poked him in the shoulder. Robby snickered, Amanda could use her gifts for good…but it seemed that they were just as good using them for pranking.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly if you look at it that way, the four spirits…didn't win. Mike beat them all because she was focused more on getting to the bottom instead of tormenting the other spirits.

"I am the Queen of Dead Man's Drop!" Mike crowed as she stood.

"And she didn't resort to cheating either," Robby smiled, "Guess we oughta take a page from her book,"

"Maybe," the others agreed.

The wind blew through the trees, nipping at Mike's nose. The four spirits didn't seem affected, but the living girl shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Well, it's getting kinda cold out. C'mon, guys, hot chocolate at my house," Mike told them.

* * *

"Dumping that branch full of snow on us was _not_ funny, Mike," Amanda huffed.

"Was to me," Mike retorted, opening the door to the house, "Besides…you four deserved it, scaring me like that every night!"

Amanda gently prodded Mike, a tiny spark of light leaping from her fingers. Mike yelped, grabbing the spot where Amanda shocked her.

"I don't know who's worse with your gifts!" the living girl griped as the spirits stomped their boots on the rug, "MAMA! We're home!"

Mike walked into the living room…just to see her mother sitting with Charlie. The girl gave a slight 'eep' and dodged back out, quickly snatching Robby's hat out of his hands and jamming it back over his ears.

"Ow! What gives Mike?" Robby whined.

"Keep your hats and coats on!" she hissed, "Mama's got a guest!"

Robby's eyes were confused…but then they narrowed slightly, flicking black for an instant before lightening.

"This ought to be good," Sam snickered.

"Robby, be _nice_!" Mike ordered.

"I'll be nice," Robby replied calmly, "After I grill him,"

And before she could stop him, Robby walked forwards into the living room…much to Anna's surprise.

"Ro…er…Eddie!" Anna gasped, her eyes widening in shock as the spirit walked in, his golden eyes warm as he saw his mother.

"Hey Mama," Robby replied with a smile, hugging her before turning to Charlie.

The boy wasn't the punk that Robby expected him to be. He had curly black hair and icy blue eyes, there were freckles that banded across his nose much like Robby, Mike and Anna's did, signifying their Irish heritage. He was shorter than Mike…which meant Robby _towered_ over him.

"Hi, Charlie," Mike said as she and the other spirits came in, "What are you doing here?"

"Was in the neighborhood," Charlie said, casting a look at Robby, who was still scrutinizing the boy, "I um…I thought you said your brother died in a car accident when you were younger,"

"Oh, sorry about that," Robby replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Robby was a good friend of mine…like a brother,"

Sam and Matt were trying hard not to laugh as Robby continued to stare down the younger boy.

"Name's Eddie Fawkes," Robby introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

Charlie took it…and Robby nearly crushed it. Mike couldn't see the muscles in her brother's hand…just a subtle twitch. She _knew_ that he could _easily_ destroy the other boy's hand if he gave everything he had. She'd seen Amanda break a chain link like it was nothing…in human form. Robby wasn't as strong, his speed made up for that, but he was still inhumanly strong.

"Wow…that's a pretty good grip you got," Charlie blinked as Robby released his 'death grip', the boy then continued to rub his hand, making Mike glare at her brother.

"Just to let you know," Robby continued, "Mike's like a little sister to me…"

He grabbed Charlie's arm with inhuman speed and applied a little pressure.

"If you break her heart," Robby warned, and Mike could hear the metallic bite in his words as his eyes flickered ever so slightly…fortunately Charlie didn't notice, "There will be _nowhere_ you can hide. I will _end_ you. She's been through enough…I won't let her get hurt anymore. You will treat her like the angel she is, _got it_?"

"Got it," Charlie stammered.

"Other than that, welcome to the family," Robby replied, switching out of his 'terrifying spirit' voice and back into his 'good big brother' voice, "Oh and one more thing…keep your hands to yourself, ok?"

"Yes sir," Charlie nodded as Mike glared heatedly at her brother.

The boy turned to Mike.

"I gotta get going. You still need a ride tonight to work?" he asked.

"If you don't mind?" she asked, making him nod, "I'll walk you out…"

She walked out the door with Charlie and Sam and Matt lost it as Mike walked outside with him.

"Oh God, did you see his _face_!?" Sam howled, "Oh, I swear, if my heart was still beating it'd _hurt_!"

"Your heart?" Matt laughed, "My _sides_!"

"You three are awful!" Amanda chastised, "But…I'll admit, it _was_ funny,"

The door slammed shut and Mike stormed in.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_!?" she screeched as Robby took off his hat, running his hand through his red hair.

"That the guy isn't good enough for you," Robby replied innocently.

"I can't _believe_ you!" she hissed, "Tormenting him like that!"

"I _told_ you, I'd be meeting him," Robby reminded her, "And I told you I wouldn't make it easy on him. Anyone who wants to date you has to go through _me_ first. I decided that when I was ten,"

"You're _dead_! Remember!?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Enough you two!" Anna finally yelled, "Dear Lord! I can see where he's coming from, Mikayla, but Robby, _honestly_! Charlie is a good boy. There's no need to be overprotective,"

"We never had a dad who would do that," Robby growled, his ears flattening slightly, "So I've got to pick that up. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here…so I'm going to spend that time protecting my little sister because I did such an awful job of it before,"

"You didn't do an awful job of protecting me," Mike corrected, wincing at the memory of him begging her to be quiet, "Look, I'm here, I'm ok,"

"And look where that's landed you," he deadpanned, "In a job where you have to fend for your life every night as your friends and brother try to kill you,"

"That's not you guys' fault and you know it!"

The two continued to glare at each other until two large hands put themselves on their shoulders.

"Now, why don't we all settle down, ok?" Matt asked, "We didn't come here to argue, we came here to warm up after a long day of play in the snow. _Right_?"

"Right," both siblings muttered.

"And you two aren't going to fight for the remainder of the day…right?"

They both growled, looking at each other.

"_Right_?" Matt asked again, blue eyes darkening a bit.

"Okay," came the mumbled reply from both Mike and Robby.

"That's better," Matt nodded, eyes lightening as he turned to Anna, "Hopefully that'll keep 'em from fighting,"

"One can hope," Anna replied dryly, "Go on, take off the coats and hats. There's no one else here. I'll get some hot chocolate for you five,"

* * *

Meanwhile, while the five friends were out on their snow day, a certain someone stayed behind, thinking about what he was going to do that night.

**"What is taking you so long?"**

The Marionette looked up just to see the new wraith's pale gaze glaring at it.

**_"Patience, Springtrap,"_** it replied, **_"We have to wait until the perfect opportunity. Once Mike's at her weakest, we'll be able to strike…but we cannot do anything until nightfall. I have no control over the children during the day. It gets weaker and weaker as the sun shines but the closer it gets to midnight…"_**

**"Will it be tonight then?"** Springtrap asked, **"I'm getting sick and _tired_ of just _sitting_ here!"**

**_"I _told_ you, you don't have to be in there at all times,"_** the Marionette growled, **_"Typical for a former human, always thinking that the rules apply,"_**

The golden rabbit started twitching as violet mist streamed out of the mouth, nose and eyes of the suit. Scott's, now Springtrap's, translucent frame took form in front of the suit. The former Guard crossed his arms, his black and pale green eyes watching the Marionette carefully.

**"I don't care, Puppet,"** he growled, **"I just want to get the little brat…and her little 'family',"**

**_"Soon she'll be part of ours,"_** the Marionette promised, **_"No need to worry. But for now…we must be patient,"_**

It looked towards the entrance.

**_"But you're right, somewhat…I think that tomorrow will be just as good as any,"_** it nodded, **_"Rest well tonight, Mikayla…for tomorrow…we'll see how you fair against _me_,"_**

* * *

**Now it's up to you guys...if I get a few reviews here on this chapter...I have not one, not two but _three_ chapters waiting for you all (well, two not counting this one!)...I'm being mean, I know. But my rules are, no review, no chapter. They don't have to be paragraphs, a simple 'Nice job!' or something along those lines count! I like to hear feedback from you all, see what I can change and what needs to stay the same. So if I get at least two reviews...just keep an eye out later today for the next one!**

**And what's even more stunning...is that a guest reviewer managed to guess what's going to happen in book 3! Not _how_ it happens, mind you, but they guessed an event in it! I'm not saying who did or what chapter they reviewed on (I could be talking about a review that come in from the beginning or just recently, I'm forgetful at times!), just know they've figured it out.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Chapter 21

**OK! So, during this chapter, someone special comes back into Matt and Amanda's 'lives'. But something isn't right at the pizzeria...because something happens that night...but you'll just have to see!**

**As for Anna last chapter, she's being a mom...it's kinda hard _not_ to. I'm trying to figure out what you guys mean by she's got to be some sort of machine to do that. What do you expect her to do when seeing her dead son? Scream? I based Anna after my own mother and if _I_ died and my spirit came back to her...she most likely would _still_ treat me like her little girl. That's why Anna still treats Robby like her son even though he's dead. All Mom's say that no matter how big their child gets...they're _still_ their child. And I think that would include the child dying as well. Sorry for the little mini-rant. I was just a little bit confused and trying to figure out what the heck was going on there with that 'question'.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 21

Sara Martin was not happy to be back at this place. But, her best friend's little girl wanted a party for her birthday and _that_ was the place she wanted to go. Sara's friend tried to convince the little girl to have it somewhere else…but the little stubborn child _refused_. And so, Sara was forced to stay for the day at the pizzeria chain that had been the scene of her younger siblings' murders.

The twins were only a few months old, but they were loved by the surrounding kids and adults. A pang of grief struck at her heart as she remembered her siblings had been like that too. The twins' namesakes always had that aura of likability that drew people to them. Amanda especially! Her younger sister was always so bubbly and cheerful, there was almost _no one_ that didn't like her. Sure, she had been bullied a little when she was younger, but Matt had always been there for her.

She could only hope that he'd been there for her on that awful day too.

Sara closed her eyes briefly. She missed them, she knew it had been ten years, but still. The memories of her brother and sister were still fresh in her mind, as if it were only yesterday. She reopened her eyes, looking around the room as the twins slept…and something, some_one_ familiar caught her attention.

A tall, copper-haired teenage girl with golden eyes and a scar that slashed down one of those eyes.

"Mike?" Sara called.

The girl froze at the sound of her name, turning around to face Sara.

"S-Sara!? Sara _Harper_?" Mike stammered, coming up to the new mother, "That can't be you!"

"Sure is," Sara said with a faint smile, looking up at the lone survivor of the incident that took her siblings from her, "You've really shot up,"

"Heh, yeah, I guess you could say that," Mike admitted, giving the small half-smile that her own brother once had.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, "I thought you of all people would never set foot in this place again,"

"I'd say the same about you," Mike admitted, "Actually, I work here. I'm the night watchman…watchwoman I should say…but hey, nowhere else was hiring. What about you?"

"Best friend's little girl's birthday party," Sara deadpanned.

Mike gave a smile and turned towards the two sleeping babies in Sara's lap.

"Aw, are these the twins your mom was talking about?" Mike asked, kneeling down and looking at the twins.

"Matt and Amanda," Sara said with a faint smile, noticing how Mike's face twitched in pain and sadness.

"They're adorable," the teenager replied, "I just…"

She stopped, shaking her head.

"Never mind," she corrected herself before standing, "I gotta go, I forgot something in the office and I was coming in to get it when you called me out,"

"It was nice seeing you, Mike," Sara smiled.

"Nice seeing you too,"

And she was gone.

Sara returned to her rocking of the twins, when suddenly another shadow fell over her.

"Aw, aren't they just the cutest things!" a female voice cooed, "What are their names?"

"Matt and…" Sara turned around and froze as she saw the speaker.

Because, the blonde teenager behind her looked almost _exactly_ like her sister…her _dead_ sister.

"A-Amanda?"

* * *

Much like how Robby couldn't help himself when Mike showed up…Amanda couldn't help but go to her sister as she saw her. Matt would have been fit to be tied if he'd seen her just _walk out_ into the dining area and to their sister. Or maybe he wouldn't have, Amanda didn't know.

But when she saw her niece and nephew…all sense of worry threw itself to the winds.

"Aw, aren't they the cutest things!" Amanda cooed as she got close enough, "What are their names?"

"Matt and…" Sara stopped as she stared at Amanda…making the spirit think that this was _probably_ not a good idea, "A-Amanda?"

"Those are sweet names," Amanda smiled, "Two cute names for two adorable little babies,"

"Amanda…"

"Your daughter's name, yeah," Amanda nodded, icy fear starting to clench in her chest.

"No…_you_…" Sara stammered…

"Amy! Where are you?!" came Matt's rumbling baritone.

Amanda relaxed as she saw her big brother's form coming towards her. Matt didn't look amused. He gently grabbed her shoulders as he reached her.

"Don't scare me like that," he told her, starting to turn to face Sara, "Sorry about that…she got away from me…"

He stopped as he saw Sara's wide blue gaze staring at him.

"Matt?" she breathed.

Matt shook his head…although denying it pained him.

"Sorry, I think you've got me confused with someone else," he told her, "My name's Mitchell, Mitchell Berenstein, and this is my little sister Amy. Sorry if she was pestering you,"

"Not at all," Sara murmured, "It's just…you both look _scarily_ like my two younger siblings. They died ten years ago,"

"Well…we're pretty much alive, aren't we, Mitchell?" Amanda asked, laughing nervously as she tugged on a strand of hair.

Sara's eyes went wider still as she watched Amanda.

"My little sister used to do that when she was nervous," she pointed out, "And she had a birthmark that looks _exactly_ like yours does in the exact same place…"

Amanda's eyes flickered uncertainly. This was _not_ a good idea…but thankfully, Matt had her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matt told her, "Amy's my little sister…we…haven't seen you before,"

"Mitchell? Amy?" came Mike's voice as the teenager walked in, "What are you two doing out here?"

"I um…I just wanted to say hi to the babies," Amanda admitted.

"You know these two?" Sara asked.

"They also work here," Mike told her, "They help work on the animatronics when they start acting up. At least…that's what they hired them for. They're supposed to be training in the back room on that endoskeleton,"

"I went hunting for Amy when she disappeared," Matt continued, going with Mike's story, "I found her talking to you and here we are,"

"Anyway, we should get going," Amanda murmured, "But…is it ok if I…"

She gestured at the babies, her violet eyes pleading. Sara gave a nod and handed her little girl to her namesake while the little boy went to his namesake.

Little Amanda's eyes fluttered open under downy blonde curls…the same blue-violet that her namesake's had been when she was alive.

"Hey there sweetie," Amanda cooed, gently pressing her forehead to the little girl's forehead, "Don't worry…your mommy's going to take good care of you. With any luck, you won't end up like me. You'll be an amazing person, I can feel it. Just remember…your Aunt Amanda and Uncle Matt love you both very much,"

The baby gave a happy gurgle and batted Amanda's nose, making the spirit's eyes glaze over with happy tears. She cast a look at Sara, who was busy talking to Mike, and gently kissed the baby's forehead. She looked over just to see Matt doing the same to their nephew. The two gave sad smiles and returned the two to Sara. Sara smiled as she took the twins back.

"Goodbye, Sara," Matt told her, "Thanks for letting us see the babies,"

The two walked off towards the backstage, Mike following not far behind…leaving Sara to stare at them.

"I…never told them my name," she whispered.

* * *

Mike actually got to enjoy herself a little that night. All four spirits were in control…and no one was fighting. Matt didn't even get on Amanda for charging out to meet Sara and their niece and nephew. It might have been because he missed her just as much as Amanda did. Now the only one to see their family member…was Sam. And it would be really hard to do so, seeing as how his father was still on house arrest because of his injury. Matt and Amanda's mother as well as one of Mr. Wyatt's former students refused to let him out of the house until he was completely healed up.

Everyone else was fine with Mike being out in the dining hall with them…but Robby was uneasy. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"C'mon, Robby, lighten up!" Mike told him as he voiced his concern, "You guys are fine! Nothing's going to happen to me,"

"Mike, c'mon, please?" Robby asked, "Remember that one time? We thought we were fine…and the next thing you know, I'm chasing you down and trying to kill you. I don't like it when you cut it that close,"

"Will you stop worrying about it Robby?" Mike asked as the group started walking around, "Everything's just fine…everything's under control!"

**_"Says who?"_**

The four spirits froze, shaking in fear as they quickly whipped around, placing Mike behind them. The girl craned her neck…just to see the Marionette standing behind them. Mike looked between her friends at the Marionette. She could see why her friends all froze and started to shake. That thing was as creepy as ever!

The Marionette turned towards Robby. Robby's ears lowered until they were pinned against his skull and a low, rumbling snarl grated from his voicebox as he shielded Mike from view.

"What do you want?" he growled, "There's nothing for you here! We haven't done anything!"

**_"Exactly,"_** the Marionette nodded, **_"You four have done…_nothing_,"_**

"Please…don't hurt her!" Amanda begged, "We…we won't let it happen again, just…just don't hurt Mike,"

Mike's fists clenched as she pushed between her friends and family, standing toe to toe with the Marionette.

"Leave my friends and family alone," she growled, "You scared me when I was a kid, but _not anymore_!"

The Marionette's soulless gaze latched onto Mike's amber one.

**_"Why are you helping these killers?"_** the smooth, soft voice asked, sweet as honey but with an underlying tang of venom, **_"They are trapped here for a reason, Rescuer,"_**

"They're my friends," Mike stated firmly, "I'm not going to let them suffer any longer,"

**_"And what makes you think you'll be the one to save them?"_** the Marionette scoffed, **_"They'd just as soon turn on you as help you…"_**

It gestured to the four spirits and Mike turned around right as all four of them grabbed their heads, screaming in pain. She watched in horror as Sam doubled over, groaning as he shook his head, eyes flickering between black and crimson. Amanda whimpered as her knees hit the ground, her own violet gaze flooding with shadows. Matt gave a dark sounding growl as he shook his head back and forth, fighting back the shadows that tried to creep over his frame and steal the warm blue from his eyes…

But it was Robby that made Mike want to tear the Marionette in two.

Robby let out a piercing scream, the same one that the animatronics all shared…the one that sounded like terrified children shrieking bloody murder. He hit the ground on all fours, his hook digging into the linoleum as tremors wracked his lean frame, his eyes flicking back and forth rapidly between black and gold as he twitched.

"STOP IT!" Mike shrieked, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

**_"Or _what_?"_** the Marionette jeered, **_"You can't _possibly_ kill me,"_**

"Why are you doing this!?" Mike demanded, "What did they do to you?"

**_"It's not what they did to _me_, Mikayla…it's what they _didn't_ do to you,"_**

"If you want me dead so badly why don't you do it yourself!"

**_"Have you not seen me?"_** the Marionette asked, **_"You could very easily throw me off if I tried to grab you. But _them_…?"_**

Mike looked behind her as silence fell over the area. She watched in growing terror as the four spirits slowly stood upright, like puppets being brought up by their strings…eyes blacker than the darkest night except for two white pinpricks in the center of their pupils.

**_"Now, children, it seems that _someone_ is out of their suit,"_** the Marionette tsked.

**"We c-c-can't have th-that!"** Sam…Bonnie…answered.

**"Somebody is b-b-breaking the rules…"** Freddy started, shaking a finger at Mike, who nervously started to back away.

**"I'm sure w-w-we have a spare in the b-b-back,"** Chica added.

**"I'll be tha one t' get tha lass sit-sit-situated, maties,"** Foxy nodded, started towards Mike.

"Robby…please!" Mike begged, backing up even farther, "It's me! Mike! Your sister!"

**"Ah, poor lass,"** Foxy shook his head, **"Ye must be w-wired wrong…don't worry, we'll f-fi-fix tha' I give ye me promise,"**

"ROBBY! DON'T DO IT! LISTEN TO ME! NOT _THAT THING_!" Mike shrieked as she turned and ran.

But Foxy was faster, _so_ much faster. The spirit grabbed Mike by the back of her collar and the force of his yank forced Mike to slip, nearly choking her in the process. Foxy then started dragging her back into the dining hall area.

"Let me go!" Mike yelled, struggling, "I'm not an endoskeleton, Robby! I'm your sister! I'm _human_!"

But the spirit didn't reply. He just kept dragging her towards the Marionette and the other spirits. And for the first time since she found out about the spirits…

Mike was truly afraid.

**There's at least one movie reference in here. Can you guess what it is? Anyway...Mike's in trouble. All four spirits _and_ the Marionette?! Why don't we just throw Springtrap in there and complete the set? ;) Oh wait...that's right...he can't move. But who's going to save Mike now that all five animatronics have her (or will she save herself)? Any takers on that? Yes? No? Let me know who you think it is in the box below!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Aw, you guys didn't like my little cliffhanger? *Grins evilly before clearing throat* maybe this will help...? *cue soft, evil snickering***

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 22

The Marionette gave a tilt of its head as Foxy dragged a kicking and struggling Mike out of the hallway and into the dining hall. She had gotten a lot farther than the Marionette thought she would have. By the length of time it took to drag her back…it would seem that she had _almost_ made it to the office. But, then again, almost didn't count unless in…what was that phrase again? Oh right, it only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.

Foxy tossed Mike at the Marionette's feet, where she rolled like a little ragdoll. Mike groaned, her golden eyes blinking open and trying to focus as she pushed herself up on an elbow, her hair had fallen loose from its ponytail, leaving copper strands dangling in her face like glowing wires.

**_"Excellent work, Foxy,"_** the Marionette purred, making the corrupted spirit give a nod and stand completely still, his dead stare looking right through Mike, **_"Now…what to do with _you_," _**

Mike turned to her brother, reaching.

"Robby…_please_! Fight him!" she begged…but the fox didn't move.

**_"You see?"_** the Marionette asked with a dark laugh, **_"He's mine now…they all are. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Their souls belong to me,"_**

It reached down and grabbed her by the hair…or rather tried.

A blaze of silver-white light flashed, illuminating the room and revealing all the dirt and grime that had accumulated throughout the years. It was like a star had come down from the night sky and stood in the middle of the room. Mike looked around, seeing the four dark grey almost black forms of the four spirits standing in front of their cages while the Marionette stumbled back in surprise as the glowing white figure stood in front of Mike, its hand outstretched in a 'halt' position while the other was protectively wavering over Mike's prone form. Mike looked up in fear…but the feeling of fear went away, being replaced with peace and an overwhelming sense of loss as the figure looked at her, revealing long, curly hair and stormy grey eyes with tears streaming down its cheeks.

_"Save them,"_

Mike blinked rapidly as the fifth spirit faded from view, dimming the pizzeria back to its nightmarish state. The four dark forms of the trapped spirits faded away, being replaced by the four animatronics instead. The Marionette glared at where the fifth spirit had been.

**_"You think you can save her?"_** it yelled, **_"She's destined to die in this place as you were! As _they_ were! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!"_**

It turned to Foxy and pointed, making the corrupted spirit freeze, standing bolt upright.

**_"I will return…make sure she's _suited_ for her new role in our family,"_**

**"A-Aye, sir,"** Foxy nodded, striding towards Mike and grabbing her, lifting her off the ground as the Marionette made its way out of the room.

**_"Alright, Emily...where are you?"_** the Marionette growled, **_"I won't hurt you...much,"_**

* * *

"Robby, _please_!" Mike pleaded, "LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE CAPT'N!"

She beat her fists on his furry form but to no avail. On the third strike however…Mike toppled to the ground, hitting it at the same time the suit did. She saw her brother's sleeping, dark form frozen in position. Mike quickly got up to her feet and stepped in front of the sleeping spirit. She put her hands on his cheeks, tracing the tear-tracks that streamed from his eyes.

"Come back to me!" she cried, tears streaming, "_WAKE UP!"_

His form started to become more smoke-like…and there was a flicker of glowing white as Robby's eyes fluttered open. Mike stared in shock as Robby's form turned silver once again and burst into smoke. The smoke streamed into the animatronic, making it twitch and jerk before the pitch black eyes flared _gold_.

"Wh-What happened?" Robby stammered as he tried to get up.

"Robby?" Mike asked…right as Chica stepped between them.

**"Th-That's not very n-ni-nice!"** the corrupted spirit started, coming at Mike.

Mike dodged and shoved the spirit in the back, making Chica hit the ground while Amanda stood upright, arms stretched out to grab Mike. The girl grabbed Amanda's black arm, making Amanda's closed eyes open slowly, burning holy white as her ebony form turned silver and burst into smoke, streaming back into the animatronic.

The spirit rolled over on her back, her violet eyes fluttering open as she shook her head.

"I…What…_happened_?" Amanda asked.

Mike looked at her hands before smiling. She could save them! She ran towards Bonnie, ramming into him…only to fall backwards as Bonnie stood still.

"What?" Mike asked, kicking the rabbit in the shin, "Why isn't it working!? C'mon Sam! Wake up!"

A purple fist grabbed her leg and hoisted her up in the air upside down, making Mike's ball cap fall to the floor.

**"It's not nice to k-ki-kick people,"** Bonnie growled, ebon eyes glaring angrily into Mike's gold ones.

"G**ET O**FF HER, FU**RBA**LL!" came Robby's voice as Mike suddenly went airborne, landing on the ground in a heap as Robby savagely attacked the rabbit, sinking his teeth into Bonnie's head.

Mike tried to get to her feet…only to get swept off them again as Freddy put her over his shoulder.

"ROBBY!" Mike shrieked as she beat on Freddy's shoulder, "HELP ME!"

She saw the golden glint of her brother's eyes snap up towards her from where he was tearing into Bonnie.

_"SCREEEEEEEEE!"_

A heavy weight slammed into Freddy, knocking Mike away from him while Robby stood guard on all fours, growling and snarling as he stood protectively over her.

The bear's black eyes flared angrily as Robby's golden ones blazed. The fox bared his teeth menacingly as Freddy stalked forwards. Suddenly, two yellow wings wrapped around Freddy's neck and yanked him back. The bear snarled angrily as Amanda's violet gaze locked onto the siblings.

"GO!" she screamed, "I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! ROBBY! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Robby gave a nod and nudged his sister with his nose.

"Go," he ordered as Mike scrambled to her feet.

* * *

The two ran into the kitchen and Robby braced his thin frame against the door. With the others blocking the ways into the office and the main entrance, it was the only place they _could _go. They could hear Amanda's screams of pain and the tearing of synthetic fur.

"We have to help her," Mike told her brother.

"If you go out there, they'll stuff you," Robby growled, "And they'll snap me like a twig if I go,"

"Then what do we _do_?!" Mike screeched.

Robby looked at her sadly.

"I…I don't think I _can_ do anything," he admitted, closing his eyes.

Mike closed her eyes, tears streaming as Amanda's screams increased in pitch. Robby reopened his eyes, his tail twitching before he looked up.

"But…there is something _you_ can do," he told her.

He took Mike's hand and led her deeper into the kitchen to a shadowed corner. A gleam of gold caught the light and when Robby brought her closer, Mike saw what it was. She couldn't forget the golden and red stained fur.

"It's a Spring Suit," Robby explained, "Only two were ever made, they're designed to let a human wear the suit along with the animatronic parts. This is the safest of the two,"

"It's the one that killed you!"

"The suit's lifeless," Robby told her, "It can't do anything without the wearer,"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Mike snorted, "You know how many times that thing scared me since I was here!?"

Robby shot her a look.

"Look, Mike, I can't go out there alone," he told her, "Freddy and Bonnie will snap me in two. Amanda's dying _again_ out there! I know you don't want to do this, but you have no _choice_. Once they finish her off…they'll come here and get me. Then they'll stuff you into a suit and _kill_ you. I can't let what happened to me happen to you. So get in that suit and show those furballs what a live Schmidt is capable of! Maybe…maybe all those times you saw the suit…it was foreshadowing you actually taking on the suit and the persona,"

Mike looked at her brother, the spirit's golden eyes flashed almost sun-bright as his tail twitched back and forth. She gave a sigh and steeled herself, walking towards the Golden Freddy costume.

"Suit me up, Capt'n Robby," she told him.

* * *

Amanda cried out as Bonnie ripped at her arm, tearing it loose from its socket.

"MATT!" she screamed, trying to reach out to her brother…but Freddy wasn't giving up control that easily, "Matt please!"

Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open and Robby shot out, launching himself into the air and landing on Bonnie's back, his teeth snapping down on Bonnie's shoulder and tearing out a chunk of it before tossing it away and ravaging it again.

Bonnie gave a circuit-chilling snarl and dropped Amanda, grabbing Robby and flipping him off of him. Robby landed agilely on his feet and crouched down, growling darkly as Freddy and Bonnie stood in front of him and Amanda.

**"Wh-Wha-What hope do y-y-you have, Foxy, to bea-beat us?"** Freddy asked, his pitch black gaze glaring at the two spirits, **"You're not str-strong enough,"**

"I'm not," Robby admitted, "But…"

Something shot out of the kitchen, a tub of pizza sauce it looked like, and slammed into the two rogues. Red sauce exploded everywhere, soaking the two rogues as a large golden paw set down on the tile outside of the kitchen.

"_She_ is," Robby smirked.

"Is _that_…" Amanda whispered, eyes wide as two amber eyes glowed through the eyeholes in the mask.

"Yep," Robby grinned.

"Alright," Golden Freddy, _Mike_, grinned, slamming her fist into her paw, "_Who's next_!?"

Both Freddy and Bonnie scrambled up to their feet and growled, glaring at Mike. The girl laughed and settled into a _'Bring it'_ position.

"I don't wanna hurt you two," she admitted, "But I will if you force me,"

Bonnie charged, fist up and ready to strike…only for Mike to catch it and use Bonnie's momentum against him, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Whoa!" Mike grinned, giving a laugh, "Robby! Why didn't you tell me this was so much _fun_!?"

"We'll be hard pressed to get her _out_ of it now," Amanda deadpanned.

Robby shrugged as Freddy charged Mike. Mike's raised her paws and grabbed Freddy's, both of them evenly matched in strength as they held each other in position.

"How are you feeling?" Robby asked, looking down at Amanda.

"Arm's still sore, but other than that, fine," she replied, "Why?"

"Whaddya say we help her out a bit?" Robby started, jerking his head towards Bonnie as the rabbit tried to get up and attack Mike from behind.

"Guess it's rabbit season," Amanda grinned, getting to her feet.

And the two charged at the rogue, Amanda hitting him low and Robby taking Bonnie in the shoulder again. Freddy saw Bonnie beginning to falter and he lost his concentration. Mike renewed her attack and started shoving Freddy backwards, a pale silver-white glow forming around the golden fur of the Spring Suit. Freddy's black eyes widened as the glow intensified and his back paws started to slide on the linoleum, losing ground…Mike gave a yell, shoving him as hard as she could, sending him flying into a wall.

"Take that, Fatbear," Mike snorted, dusting her paws.

A blur of purple shot by and Mike turned around just to see Amanda straighten upright, dusting her wings off as Bonnie crashed face-first into the wall next to Freddy.

"Two for two!" she chirped, walking over to the fallen rogues.

"How're you feeling, Mike?" Robby asked.

"I feel…_awesome_," Mike grinned, her golden eyes glowing through the mask, "Why didn't I do this sooner?"

Robby clapped her shoulder and the two started towards the others…only for Mike to freeze.

"Mike?" Robby asked, turning to face his sister.

"Robby…" Mike stammered, shaking, "Something's…something's…_Wr**ong**_,"

"Oh no…" Amanda whispered, right as the black and white eyes in Freddy and Bonnie's faces flickered, turning blue and crimson.

"What _happened_?" Sam moaned.

"And _why_ am I covered in pizza sauce?" Matt groaned.

"Better question," Sam corrected, staring at Mike, "Who's that…and what's that purple stuff around them?"

Robby whipped around as Mike hit the ground, covering her head with her paws.

"Mike?" he asked, kneeling down next to her, "Are you ok?"

"Robby," she whispered, _"Help me_…"

"What's going on?" Matt asked, trying to get up, "Is that Mike?"

Mike stopped shaking, looking up at the others, her golden eyes bright violet.

**"Sorry to disappoint,"** a _familiar_ voice purred, **"But your Rescuer is currently unavailable,"**

* * *

***Innocently looks up from laptop* Did I just make another cliffhanger? *smiles evilly and laughs* Heh, guess I did. Oh, this is _WAY_ too much fun (please see the part on my profile where it says I LOVE cliffhangers and being called evil). Just to let you know...Springtrap can't have a flesh and blood form...that doesn't mean he can't possess other things in wraith form. But will the others be able to save Mike? Emily won't be able to save her this time...she's got her own problem now...with a certain Puppet trying to hunt her down...**

**As for Gold (that will be what I'm calling Golden Freddy from now on), Springtrap was the dangerous springsuit. Gold is the newer version, she won't break as easy because they think they've fixed all the bugs there. After all, she was the suit that Scott used to kill the four...and he got hit quite a few times. He was still alive, so I figured Gold's a little more stable and able to take a few hits.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	25. Chapter 23

**And now to resolve the cliffhanger! This one's a little bit longer as we go between _four_ scenes here. Springtrap might have taken Mike, but does that mean the girl's gonna lay down and _let_ him win? Heck. _No_. This chapter's a little out there in some places because not all if it is featured on our plane...one part happens in the mind.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 23

No one moved as Mike stood, her violet gaze scanning over the four spirits. She reached up and pulled off the head, shaking her head and letting her long, copper hair flow free from its pony-tail.

**"Much better,"** the girl hummed, **"You wouldn't _believe_ what it's like to not be able to _move_! After what you five did to me…"**

"Get out of her, you…" Robby growled, starting forwards only to freeze as the possessed teenager raised something silver.

**"Ah, ah, ah,"** came the taunting reply, **"You know what this is, don't you _Robby_?"**

The spirit's eyes flickered, turning black and gold for a split second before flicking back.

**"Then you know what'll happen if I _loosen_ the springs,"** the murderer hissed, **"Because _I_ do…more than anyone here. Imagine how much she'll _scream_ when the animatronic parts snap back into place. Her blood spattering the floor and leaking through this suit…watch as the light dies from those eyes. But hey, at least you will be together again,"**

The possessed girl gave a laugh as she rotated her wrists, flexing her hands.

**"God, I can't tell you how this _feels_," **she laughed, **"It's li…"**

The eyes flashed gold and Mike groaned in pain as she locked gazes with her friends.

"Help me!" she cried before her irises flicked violet again, **"Shut up little girl. You're not getting free any time soon, let me tell you that,"**

"Leave my sister alone!" Robby ordered, "You want a fight…"

The animatronic dropped to the ground, lifeless as a silver form stepped forwards, its edges flashing brilliant white.

_"Come on out and fight me like this,"_ Robby's shade snarled, _"Shade to shade,"_

* * *

Emily hid behind a wall, watching as the Marionette stalked forwards. The free spirit's white light dimmed slightly as she shuddered. That thing had been around since she had been alive…it had been one of the newer animatronics, not out for display yet…but she'd seen glimpses of it when she and Jeremy used to go to the diner.

**_"Emmmmiiiilllllly…come out come oooouuuut…"_** the Marionette sang.

_"Not on your life,"_ Emily thought as she dashed away.

**_"Come now, don't be shy!"_** the evil creature purred, **_"Step into the light,"_**

"If that darkness is what you call light, then I'd hate to see the dark," Emily replied, disappearing again as the Marionette turned towards the spot where it had heard her voice.

**_"There is no need to fear the dark,"_** the Marionette stated, **_"But fear what lies within,"_**

"You've taunted those souls long enough," Emily growled, "Let them go,"

**_"NO!"_** the Marionette snarled, **_"They're _mine_! Just like that waste of human life that is now part of our family,"_**

Emily ghosted away, confused.

"Who…"

**_"He calls himself Springtrap…but he _****was_ a human…and the one who took yours and the other four's lives,"_** the Marionette started, **_"But it doesn't matter. He's part of our family now…just like you and Mike will be,"_**

Fear sparked in Emily's being. Her charge! She'd left her to fend for herself! She had to get back! The free spirit dashed away, her glowing white form flashing brightly…right as something grabbed her arm, jerking her back.

"NO!" Emily screeched, trying to yank her arm out of the Marionette's grip, "I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOU! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME!"

The Marionette's permanent smile seemed to turn smug.

**_"But I don't need you to give in,"_**

Emily struck the Marionette, sending silver-white sparks flying into the air.

"You have no _soul_!" she snapped, "You can't do anything more than use puppets,"

**_"True, I have no human soul in me,"_** the Marionette nodded before giving a dark laugh, **_"But I have something almost as good…"_**

Emily's eyes narrowed as the Marionette traced the tear tracks on her cheeks…and then her stormy grey eyes widened as she understood _what_ it meant…what it had inside its form.

_"No_…" she whispered.

* * *

**"Fight you? Outside of this?"** the murderer sneered, **"I…don't think so,"**

He raised Mike's hand, a globe of violet-tinted silver light appearing in it, tendrils of light curling off of it before he hurled it at Robby, striking him in the chest. Robby went flying, howling in pain as lightning arched across his body.

**"You have no _idea_ how much power this one child wields,"** the murderer laughed, **"All of you have your certain abilities…this girl, has most if not _all_ your powers. The Marionette might be the Puppet Master…but this girl…is a _String Cutter_,"**

The violet gaze turned thoughtful as the murderer lifted his hands in front of his eyes.

**"Maybe we'll be able to end that stupid Puppet once and for all…"** he hummed, **"Your power…and m…"**

The murderer yelped in surprise as his own hand clamped around his own neck.

_"Re. Lease. Me,"_

He grabbed the hand and pried it off his neck.

**"Fat chance,"** he snarled, **"You're a strong one…but that's…"**

_"LET. ME. GO!"_

**"NO!"**

The Murderer's eyes flickered, dimming as his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"What's going on?" Amanda breathed.

_"Mike,"_ Robby's shade rasped, his silver form flickering weakly, _"She's…fighting back,"_

The spirits turned to their faintly flickering friend. Robby's form faded into smoke and streamed back into the fox, twitching violently before settling down as his eyes flickered back on.

"Fighting back?" Matt asked as Robby sat up.

"She's a Schmidt…she's not going to go out without a fight," Robby panted, "I just hope that she's going to be alright,"

"Wait…what about Emily?" Amanda asked, "She was here…wasn't she?"

"I think so," Sam nodded, "Its strange…it's like I can feel her still here,"

"Same here," Matt nodded.

"You guys go find her," Robby told them, "I'll…stay here, rest and wait for Mike,"

"I'll stay with you," Sam said, "In case you need some brawn on your side,"

* * *

Mike stood on the misty plane. She didn't like this, she could _see_ everything that was going on…but she couldn't do anything about it. Was this how it was when the others lost it at night? The mist writhed in front of her as Scott's, Springtrap's, transparent form materialized in front of her. The wraith glared at her and Mike shuddered, he looked more demonic than anything, his pale green gaze set in black gave the more spectral quality to him.

"So they did get you," Mike stated, "What happened? Robby's hook give you tetanus?"

**"Very funny,"** Springtrap hissed, **"Why don't you ask your family _how_ I died…I'm sure they'd _like_ to tell you,"**

"I'll have to do that. Now, back to the stuff that _really_ matters," Mike growled, "Give. Me. Back. My. Body,"

**"Why?"**

"Because it's _mine_ and I need it!"

Springtrap gave a raspy, broken laugh, his pale green and black eyes glittering as he grinned maliciously.

**"Make me,"**

* * *

Emily struggled to free herself from the Marionette's strong grip. While it wasn't strong on a living person, on a spirit…it was like trying to break an iron bar with your bare hands. Emily's light flickered as her tear tracks darkened, almost turning black while her pale skin started to turn dark grey.

"Let go," Emily ordered, trying to jerk her arm free.

**_"Why would I do that, dearest Emily?"_**

"Because if you don't, you're gonna get yourself kicked into next year," a very angry male voice growled.

Something dark flashed, slamming into the Marionette and throwing it into a wall. Emily collapsed to the ground, her dark grey form starting to flicker, turning silver and then back to white as Amanda knelt down beside her, her shell lying forgotten within reaching distance.

"Are you ok?" Amanda asked, tilting Emily's head up to face her.

"I…I think so," Emily shuddered as another silver form dashed forwards, sweeping its hands and bringing a wave of shadow upwards before flinging it at the Marionette.

"Get. _BACK_!" Matt snarled, his shadows dancing around him, swirling in threads of smoky blackness as they orbited his silver form.

The Marionette got to its feet, crackling red light burning around its hands. Matt gave a heart-stopping snarl and flung his shadows once more at the Marionette. But instead of sending it flying, the Marionette raised its own hands, letting the red light surge forwards, meeting Matt's shadows. The result was a spectacular and terrifying display of light and shadow. The red light shoved on Matt's shadows, pushing the spirit back and sending him flying. The older spirit crashed to the ground at Amanda's feet.

"NO!" Amanda yelled, getting up and rushed forwards, holding her own hands up and letting her light combat the Marionette.

"Amanda!" Matt yelled, scrambling to his feet and racing forwards, hands up and sending his shadows to join with his sister's light.

The Marionette's power was beat back just a little, but it tried to push once again. Matt turned to Emily, who was trying to stand.

"Get to Mike!" he yelled, "Our killer's possessed her, she needs you!"

"But what about…" Emily started.

"Don't worry about this thing!" Matt snapped, "We'll hold it off, just _go_!"

* * *

Mike dodged as Springtrap attacked, his talons raking over where she had just stood. Demonic, evil bunny rabbit that he was…Mike had figured out that he had been bound to a suit just like her brother and her friends, the broken rabbit ears that the monster had signified that quite well. But Mike wasn't sure _how_ it happened. Something she'd have to ask the others when she got _out_ of this place…_if_ she got out.

_"Don't think about that,"_ she told herself, _"You _will_ get out. You _will_ kick this Easter Bunny reject's tin can out of here so that he can't do it again!"_

_"MIKE!"_ a voice cried out.

Mike's head whipped around just to see a gleaming white figure standing not far from her.

_"Over here!"_ Emily shouted.

Mike scrambled up to her feet, sprinting as fast as she could towards the fifth spirit. Emily wrapped her arms around Mike's form and they flickered, fading out of the valley and leaving a screaming Springtrap down in it.

"Thank you," Mike breathed, shakily letting go before falling to the ground, "He's too strong…I can't beat him,"

Emily put a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder.

_"Mike…it's _your_ mind, right?"_ Emily pointed out.

"Y-Yeah?"

_"__Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will,"_ Emily told her, _"Everything you imagine is _real_,"_

"My mind…my rules!" Mike grinned, her eyes flaring from dim amber to sun-bright gold.

Emily gave a smile and nodded as Mike got up and looked down at the valley, seeing Springtrap stalking around.

"Hey! Easter Bunny Reject!" Mike yelled, taking a leap from the hill top and landing agilely on the ground, "Ready for round two?"

**"Heh, you're either really brave or really stupid,"** Springtrap scoffed, raising a taloned hand and slashing…

Only to get stopped.

Mike gave a wicked grin as she held Springtrap's wrist.

**"What?!"** Springtrap stuttered.

"You picked the _wrong_ mind to enter," Mike told him, shoving him away and holding out her hand, a gleaming broadsword appearing in it.

She gave a smile, closing her eyes briefly…and six forms shimmered into being beside her. The four spirits, all of them shining with inner light: Amanda holding a whip that crackled with light, Sam holding a spear almost as tall as he was, Matt had a staff of some sort, his shadows curling around the stone set in the top, and Robby wielded a cutlass, standing next to his sister. The other two…Ashe and Kayle. Ashe held a bow in her hands, an arrow already knocked, Kayle held a wickedly sharp broadsword…but her tattoos had become actual wings that flared regally behind her.

"You see…I'm not alone," Mike growled, starting forwards, "I have friends that will fight beside me,"

As if on cue, the figments all readied their weapons, making Mike smile as she twirled her own sword.

"You still want to fight, or will you go willingly?" she asked.

Springtrap gave a raspy laugh and shoved Mike, making her cry out as one of his talons gouged a chunk out of her shoulder.

**"Do your worst!"** he rasped, **"I'm already dead!"**

Mike charged forwards, followed by the shades of her friends. But right as they reached them, Springtrap raised his hand…and six shadowy, twisted versions of the six shades appeared.

**"Why don't we even the playing field a bit?"** he asked, summoning a blade as the other wraiths attacked.

And he and Mike charged at each other.

Their blades clashed showering both of them in sparks as they struggled to push each other back. Mike grit her teeth as Springtrap pressed against her, pushing her back. Mike let out a yell and pushed him back with a sudden show of force, causing him to stumble back slightly.

He glared up at her and readied his blade, and the two of them circled each other calmly. No sudden charges this time. Instead Springtrap eyed Mike for faults in her form while she did the same with him.

Mike narrowed her eyes at him, holding her own blade steady, daring him to make a move. She should have paid better attention to her environment though. Mike suddenly stumbled slightly as she stepped over a rock. She quickly recovered, but it was too late. Springtrap used her temporary weakness to his advantage and leaped out at her, blade raised over head.

Mike barely raised her blade in time and deflected the blow, turning on her heel and kicking him in the stomach. Springtrap doubled over with a heaving cough as Mike spun again and roundhouse kicked him across the face, sending the monstrosity skidding across the ground. He shifted and slid on his feet, glaring at Mike as he stood back up.

He charged at Mike fast and leapt forwards again blade raised up. And again she deflected the blow. But when Mike went to kick him, Springtrap grabbed her leg and flipped her, slamming her face first into the ground. Mike let out a pained hiss as she bit her tongue.

She turned on her back to see Springtrap raising his blade over head to try and strike her down.

**"You've lost, Mikayla,"** he chuckled, **"Look, even now, my 'friends' are beating yours,"**

Mike watched in horror as Kayle and her shadow collided midair, both tumbling to the ground only for Kayle to get stabbed in the shoulder. Ashe took an arrow to the foot, pinning her to the spot. She retaliated by jamming the end of her bow into her wraith's stomach. Amanda and her shadow lashed at each other, dodging and crying out as the other's whip bit into their skin. Sam shrieked as his wraith's spear stabbed through his arm, Matt roared as he was restrained by the other wraith while Robby yelled as his hand was cut off at the wrist once again.

Suddenly, Kayle's adversary gave a piercing scream, pitching towards the ground…an arrow sticking out of it's back. Ashe lowered her bow, from shooting position to smack her wraith across the face. Kayle shot to her feet, racing over to Ashe, sword blazing and wings dancing with holy fire…and then she lopped off the other wraith's head.

The four spirits saw what was happening and decided to follow suit…with the other shades' help. They couldn't beat themselves…but they _could_ beat each other.

Matt cracked Robby's wraith across the face with the staff, holding it down with a shadow as Robby run it through. Sam teleported to Amanda's side, jabbing his spear at the wraith before spiriting out of the whip's reach…and allowing Amanda to take it down.

**"What!? NO!"** Springtrap snarled as Amanda and Ashe teamed up to take out Sam's wraith, Ashe shooting it through the heart as Amanda held it down.

Kayle and Matt kept the latter's wraith busy while Robby came in and took it out. The six shades turning their heads towards Mike, waiting as black blood dripped from their weapons.

Springtrap have a snarling hiss as the shades readied their weapons again…but it was cut off as the gleaming hilt of a broadsword jutted from his heart.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Body," Mike snarled, jerking the blade upwards and out…

**"This isn't over,"** Springtrap hissed, **"I _will_ kill you, Mikayla Schmidt,"**

"Not today you won't," Mike growled.

_"And he won't be able to do this again either,"_ Emily stated, coming up behind them, _"I slipped out to put a lock on what he can and can't do while in wraith form. There's no chance of him taking you over ever again,"_

"Thanks," Mike said with a smile as Springtrap snarled.

She turned back to the monstrosity and frowned.

"Now, _out!"_

* * *

Robby watched as violet mist streamed out of his sister's inert body.

"SAM! WAKE UP!" he yelled, making the other spirit jerk awake.

"Wha?" Sam asked.

"She did it!" Robby crowed as the mist left, making Mike jerk and twitch as it did.

"Is it gone?" came Matt's tired voice from behind them.

"She did it," Robby repeated, "And the Marionette?"

"He got away," Amanda yawned, "But I don't think it'll be trying anything anytime soon,"

Suddenly, Mike shot up with a gasp, her hands flying out in defense as Robby gently grabbed her wrists.

"Easy, it's ok," he told her, "He can't get you anymore,"

Mike nodded…and burst into tears, huddling into her brother's form. It was the _worst_ experience she had ever had…having to watch as that monster used her to hurt her brother…as he _taunted _them…

But he was gone.

"You four…have a lot…of explaining to do," Mike whispered, shaking, "About…_him_,"

"I guess we owe you that, Mike," Robby nodded, "This will _never_ happen again. I swear,"

Mike gave a slight nod as she was lifted up off the ground and carried back to the office.

"Stay here," Robby told her, "We'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Robby?" Mike asked softly as he started out the door.

Robby froze and turned to face his sister.

"I…I think I'm going to need a few days away from work after this," she admitted.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," he told her, "I'll come with you, ok?"

"Ok,"

**So what has Emily spooked about the Marionette? He's not dead, but he won't be trying anything for a while...Matt and Amanda wore him out. Next up, its been a few months and Mike's recovered from work. Spring is in the air and the time for a certain dance is coming...how're Robby and the others going to take this? Well, guess you'll see. And...something else happens next time too. You'll see!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Nobody wanted to take a stab at what Emily was worried about? Huh, that's a first. Anyway, in this chapter...****Charlie is going to ask Mike to the big dance in a creative way, but is not expecting her big brother to be there when he does! How's Robby going to take it? And Sam decides to sneak out and visit his only remaining relative...only to see an old friend...can you guess who it is before it's revealed?**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 24

_May 9, 1998_

Mike had recovered from her ordeal but the road had been long, she had become extremely jumpy and didn't like people touching her…she only allowed Robby and her mother to touch her and that had taken a few weeks…Robby it'd been a month before he could touch her. Explaining the whole ordeal with Springtrap had been even worse though. Mike was upset that the four spirits had lied to her, but she understood why they did it. She still avoided everyone for a few weeks, slamming the doors shut even if they _were_ normal.

"Mike?" Robby asked gently, tapping on the door, "Hey, it's me…can you open the door?"

There was silence for a long moment…and the door opened. Robby padded in, sitting down next to his sister, who leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we hid that from you," he murmured, "But we all thought it'd be best if you never found out,"

"Well, I did," Mike deadpanned, looking at the cameras, "Wait…what in the world is Amanda _doing_!?"

Robby peeked over Mike's shoulder and started snickering.

"Oh, that would be our idea," he stated, "Matt somehow managed to get Amanda to do the chicken dance,"

Mike bit her lip to keep from laughing…but it failed. The seventeen year old started howling with laughter as Amanda stopped and glared at the camera.

_"I hope you're happy!"_ she yelled as she crossed her arms.

Mike got out of the chair and walked out the door, Robby trailing behind her.

"Very," she replied, making the three spirits in the main room jump sky high.

"She's out!" Matt beamed, coming over to Mike and sweeping her up into a bear hug…no pun intended.

"Ow! Matt! Ribs!" Mike gasped, "Let go!"

"Sorry, Mike," Matt apologized, setting the teen down, "It's just…we're glad to see you,"

"And I'm sorry that I ran from you guys, hiding," Mike told them, "It was stupid and childish of me. You're my friends, my family…you're not cold blooded killers,"

"Except at night," Sam deadpanned.

"_Sam_…" Mike warned, "You know that's not completely true,"

"And now you know how we feel about that," Amanda shuddered, "Seeing, not being able to do anything…but forgetting as soon as the bells ring,"

"Speaking of bells ringing," Mike started, checking her watch, "You've got less than two minutes,"

The four spirits shot Mike an amused look, but they all started back to their spots. Mike followed her brother, sitting on the Cove's stage as Robby went behind the curtain. The church bells rang and Mike closed her eyes as four howls of pain met her ears. It didn't matter how many nights she'd heard it…the cries of pain always hurt her heart.

"Mike?" Robby asked, putting his remaining hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "I'm just a little tired. Ashe and Kayle were wanting to take me on a shopping trip or something today, so I'm probably going to go home and get some sleep before that,"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Amanda beamed, jumping off the stage, "You asked me to come with you on that,"

Mike nodded as she slid off the Cove's stage, Robby jumping off behind her.

"I'll come with you too," Robby started, "Just in case something happens,"

"Matt, Sam, you two want to come today?" Mike asked.

The two other spirits shook their heads.

"You guys'll be fine without us," Matt started, "Besides, we're going to make sure everything's put back in order before management gets here,"

"Alright then, have fun," Mike said with a faint smile as Amanda and Robby rushed towards the back to grab what they needed.

* * *

After everyone left, Matt started heading towards the kitchen. Sam however went in the opposite direction. He envied the others a little bit.

_"Everyone else has seen their family but _me_,"_ Sam thought bitterly as he wandered backstage, _"Well, that's gonna change _right now_,"_

He took his hat and jammed it over his ears before he tightened his grip on his guitar strap and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could use his gift to get out of the pizzeria…but what better time to find out then right that moment?

The world melted into streaks of watercolors before solidifying again. Sam slowly opened his eyes…and found himself in his old bedroom. The spirit gave a bright smile, pumping his fist. He'd _done it_!

"…Sam?"

Sam's entire body turned to ice as he jumped at the sound of his name. The spirit slowly turned around to see his _father_ sitting on his bed. The older man struggled to get up, reaching for a cane that was on the bed before hobbling closer to Sam. The spirit couldn't move, what had he _done_!? His father wasn't supposed to be here!

Chris reached out with a shaky hand. Sam tilted his body away…he didn't want to give his father false hope about him. But Chris still managed to touch Sam's cheek. The older man's eyes widened.

"You're…real…" he whispered, "You're _warm_,"

Sam shook his head and started stepping backwards.

"Sam, please…" Chris started as Sam turned and ran, "SAM!"

Sam sprinted down the hall, it was a mistake coming here…he saw that now…

Right as he crashed into someone, hitting the floor with an 'oof!' Sam rubbed his head as he sat up…only to freeze again.

"S-Sam?" a _familiar_ voice asked.

Sam's crimson gaze turned fearful as he took in the storm grey eyes and curly blond hair of the young man before him. Most of his head was hidden underneath a baseball cap…but if Sam looked close enough, he could see the dark red scar that twisted across his forehead…right where his frontal lobe would have been.

It was Jeremy.

The spirit scrambled to his feet, backing away, only for Jeremy to grab him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let go!" Sam hissed, struggling to free himself, "_Please_ Jeremy! I can't let him see me like this!"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I-I-I…" Sam stammered, "Just…let me go, please!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on,"

Sam cast a frantic look behind him, seeing his father's hobbling shadow appear in the hall. The spirit shook violently before gritting his teeth.

_"Forget this!"_ he thought, letting his gift take control as the world melted into blurs of color.

He reappeared in the crawlspace above the hall, watching as his father came up to Jeremy.

"Did you see?" Chris asked.

Jeremy gave a slow nod and Chris gave an incredulous laugh.

"I should have believed you all those years ago, Jeremy," Chris told him, "Sam's here…"

Jeremy looked like he wanted to speak, but he clapped a hand to his head, grimacing in pain. Chris' expression changed, the older man hobbled over to the younger and caught Jeremy as he fell.

"What's going on?" Jeremy murmured dazedly, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Easy, Jeremy," Chris soothed, "Let's get you sat down, ok?"

The young man's grey eyes blinked as he tried to reset…finally getting some manner of clarity before shaking his head.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Wyatt," Jeremy apologized, "It's just a twinge…nothing more…"

"Says the boy with his frontal lobe missing," Chris deadpanned, "Now sit, I'll be right back,"

Sam watched as his father and Jeremy disappeared into the kitchen. The spirit disappeared from the crawl space, reappearing in the hall, watching as Jeremy sat at the table, his head in his hands while his hat lay on the wooden surface in front of him.

The spirit crept away, silently slipping into his mother and father's room. He saw the picture of his parents on the dresser and walked towards it, his crimson gaze scanning over the identical one of his mother that stared back out at him, frozen in time. They'd taken that picture right before she died, he wasn't that old at all, just a little toddler that sat happily on his mother's lap while his father held his wife and son in his arms.

Sam crept forwards, picking up the picture in his hand and holding it close.

"I'm sure Dad wont mind," he murmured, "When we're free…I can get Mike to return it, hopefully,"

He turned around, making sure that his father wasn't there…and disappeared, reappearing backstage in the pizzeria.

"Sorry, Dad," he murmured, holding the picture close, "But I couldn't lead you on like what happened with Mike and Robby's Mom,"_  
_

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mike went to sleep, but already someone was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Robby called, walking towards the door.

He made sure that everything was hidden before opening the door…to see Ashe and Kayle waiting patiently.

"Eddie!" Ashe beamed, "Wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"Mike's like a little sister to me," Robby shrugged, "She looked about half dead when she got outta her car and I was taking a morning run…so I helped her inside and have been here since,"

"Who was at the door?" Amanda asked, poking her head down the stairs before a bright smile lit up her face, "Oh! Hi Ashe, hi Kayle!"

"Hey, Amy," Kayle nodded, "So…is Mike up yet? It's three in the afternoon,"

"She sleeps like my brother does," Amanda deadpanned, making Robby snort, "He's like a hibernating bear,"

Robby started snickering, his shoulders shaking with the effort of trying _not_ to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kayle demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Robby sputtered, "Just a very apt description,"

"Why is it so loud down here?" Mike's slurred voice asked from up the stairs.

The girl hadn't changed out of her dark violet work clothes, instead having just collapsed in her bed. She spotted Ash and Kayle and gave a nod.

"Ah, that explains it," Mike nodded…right as the doorbell rang again.

"You're very popular today," Robby pointed out, walking to the door and opening it…

Mike could hear a faint rumbling growl as Robby backed away and sent an annoyed glare at the door.

"Mike, there's someone here who wants to see you," he growled.

Mike gave an exasperated sigh but continued down the stairs and through the hall…just to see Charlie at the door, Robby still looking at him critically.

"Be_have_," Mike ordered her brother.

"I will if he does," Robby growled.

Mike rolled her eyes and walked over to Charlie.

"Hey, Mike," Charlie started, casting an almost nervous glance at Robby.

Mike turned to her brother.

"Go pester Amy or someone else," she ordered, smacking him in the shoulder.

Robby gave a low rumble, eyes flicking black for an instant, but he left. He didn't like Charlie very well…there was something _off_ about him. But then again, that might just be him being an over-protective brother. Mike was _his_ sister…and that little punk wasn't right for her.

Mike closed an eye as her brother left before turning to Charlie.

"Sorry I look like a wreck," she admitted, "I got home from work and just fell asleep,"

"That's ok," Charlie told her, "I uh…wanted to give you this,"

He revealed a little stuffed teddy bear dressed similarly to the fox that resided with Robby now. Mike gave a soft smile as she took the bear.

"Aw, thanks Charlie," she grinned, picking up the note in the bear's paws and reading, "'Mike, you're my treasure…will you go to prom with me?'"

She gave a bright smile and embraced the boy.

"Yes!" she cried.

"_No_," she heard Robby growl.

Mike winced as he came forwards.

"You want to as**k M**ike to pro**m**?" Robby asked, tone icy and tinged with metal and static, "Well, th**en**, you're **goi**ng to **ha**ve to pro**ve it** to me that you c**an** take h**er**,"

"What is it with you?" Charlie asked, "You've been on my back ever since we met. You're not Mike's brother, you're just her brother's friend,"

"Charlie, don't…" Mike warned as Robby gave a blood-freezing growl.

"You **d**on't kno**w** what you're ta**lk**ing abo**u**t," Robby growled.

"You need to back off a little," Charlie retorted, "She's seventeen, she can take care of herself. Ok?"

Robby's hands clenched into fists and his eyes darkened.

"Eddie!" Amanda yelled, "Need a little help here!"

"Go on," Mike told him, "Go help her,"

Robby shot a glance at his sister, not saying anything as he turned around and walked back in the house.

"He's a little over-protective of you," Charlie noted.

"Since Robby died, he's been that way," she told him, "I think he's afraid of losing me like we lost Robby. And _you_ don't torment him like that, got it? He's been through enough,"

"Like what?" Charlie asked, "Just curious,"

"Just…don't ask," Mike shuddered, "It's bad,"

"Alright then," Charlie nodded, "I just wish that there was some way for us to get along,"

"I doubt it," Mike admitted, "He's really stubborn and bullheaded when he wants to be. But…I do hope there'll be a day where that happens,"

"Miiiike!" came Ashe's yell, "Are we going yet or not!"

"Coming!" she called back before turning back to Charlie, "I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it," Charlie nodded, leaning in and giving Mike a kiss on the cheek before walking back to his car.

Mike shut the door and turned back to hall. She knew Robby was mad…possibly plotting some way to get under Charlie's skin. It was odd, Robby had never acted like that towards someone unless something was wrong with the person. Maybe being murdered had done something to him, making him less trusting towards other people. But hadn't that happened to them all?

She shook her head.

It would have to wait. Right now…she had a dress to find.

* * *

Sam risked going out one more time. But instead of teleporting into the house, he was right outside it. He walked up to the house, noticing there were no lights on inside. The spirit frowned as he looked around. Why wasn't anyone there? He spotted a woman walking her dog on the sidewalk and went to her.

"Excuse me," he started, "Do you know where Mr. Wyatt went?"

"Oh, he said something about going to the cemetery," she nodded, "You can go there or you can wait here if you'd like,"

"No, that's ok," Sam told her, "Thanks,"

The spirit walked past her, making sure that no one was looking, and disappeared once again. He reappeared at the entrance to the town cemetery. Night was falling and mist was starting to gather. He still had a few hours left until midnight, so he was fine.

Sam hopped over the fence and started walking. He looked around at the many headstones until he found a familiar one of an angel with her wings outstretched. He gave a slight smile as he went towards it, kneeling down in the dirt before it and looking at the inscription

_Krista Hannah Wyatt_

_1949-1980_

_Mother, Wife, Friend_

_A life that was taken much too soon_

"Hey Mom," Sam whispered, "I um…I'm sorry I'm not there. I made a mistake on my part. But hopefully we'll fix that. Heh, you'd laugh if you'd seen me now. You always did like those little rabbits…"

He swiped at a few tears that streamed down his face.

"I…I'm sorry, Mom," he choked, "I should have followed you there. I saw you…but I was scared…I'm scared now,"

He hit the ground with a fist, eyes flashing black.

"I _hat**e**_** this! I hate being like this! I'm a _monster_, Mom! How could you…"** his black eyes flickered back to crimson, **"H**ow could you love a monster?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately Sam jumped to his feet, facing his father.

"Sam…" Chris started…only for Sam to bolt again, "Sam! Wait!"

But Sam didn't wait, the spirit sprinted between the headstones until he tripped over a tree root and rolled down a hill, slamming into another tombstone.

"O-Ow!" he cried, sitting up and cradling his wrist, myriad cuts and bruises littered his form…and on top of that his glasses had shattered.

He looked up at the tombstone he had hit…and he shook as he saw the inscription.

_Samuel James Wyatt_

_1977-1987_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

_Here lies a beloved child of 10. One whose life was taken needlessly._

The mist cleared and Sam saw three other headstones, each bearing the names of his friends…and the same inscription.

"Sam!" Chris started, grabbing Sam's shoulders and not letting him escape.

"No!" Sam yelled, struggling, "Let me go! Please!"

"Sam, please," Chris begged, holding his dead son's shoulders tightly, "Calm down…I'm not going to hurt you,"

"**_LET ME GO!"_** Sam ordered, eyes flashing black and making Chris's hands drop in shock.

The spirit shot to his feet, standing right behind his own tombstone.

"You don't understand…" Sam breathed, eyes flashing back to normal, "I…This was a mistake…I shouldn't have come,"

"Sam," Chris started, "Please, just…let me talk, ok?"

Sam's head tilted towards him.

"Why did you come back?" he asked calmly.

"I…I just wanted to see you," Sam whispered, bowing his head, "Everyone else has seen their family…but I'm alone. I haven't,"

Chris came closer only to freeze as Sam's frightened gaze widened and the spirit took a step back.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked and Sam shook his head.

"I've been dead for eleven years, Dad," he told him, "I…I know I don't look like it, but I am. And I'm _stuck_ here. Mom wanted me to come with her but I was scared…I just…and then I couldn't go,"

"Heh, sounds like that Patrick Swayze movie that Jill was talking about," Chris started, "What's keeping you here, superstar?"

Sam's lips twitched in a smile as he heard his old nickname. But he bowed his head again. Would his father accept what happened to him? Before he could stop himself, Sam took off the hat, revealing the ears.

"I…I made a mistake," Sam murmured as Chris blinked at seeing the rabbit ears that poked from his son's black hair, "We all did. We should have just moved on…but we thought that getting revenge would be better. Now we're stuck at that place and we're helpless. Mike's trying to help…but…"

He heard his father's watch beep.

"Eleven fifty-five," Chris murmured, "I spent here longer than I thought,"

The boy's expression turned pained.

"Dad…I'm sorry," he whispered, "I gotta go,"

"Go where?"

"Back,"

Sam turned to leave, his form flickering around the edges…

"Sam,"

He just turned around only for his father to nearly crush him in a hug. Sam burst into tears, holding onto his father and letting the older man rub his back.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Sam whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Chris told him, "I should have kept a closer eye on you. We all should have,"

Sam gave a sad smile…only to grunt in pain, holding his stomach as his knees hit the ground.

"Sam!?" Chris demanded, right as the church bells tolled midnight.

"Dad…I'm sorry," Sam gasped as his form started to turn misty, "I…I don't think I'll get to see you again…"

"We'll see each other again, Sam," Chris reassured him, "If not in this world, then the next,"

Sam gave a slight smile.

"I…I love you, Daddy,"

"I love you too, superstar,"

And Sam gave a final cry before his whole form burst into smoke and disappeared into the mist.

**Sam kinda took over this chapter. He has a habit of doing that. So the dance will be held off until next time. **

**I actually had this crazy idea that the virus is taken out of the spirits, Mike gets sick and Charlie, being the good boyfriend he is...decides to work the graveyard shift for her (only for the spirits to 'play' with him!) Heh, that might be funny...**

**Anyway, I did a bunch of research for Jeremy's injury...that's why he blanks out. The frontal lobe actually has your memories, your personality and your motor functions...so Jeremy's prone to moments of memory loss and blackouts, causing him to fall. He's still able to work, but he has to have a partner to watch out for him and help him out.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Ok, so here's the Prom/Pre-Prom chapter. I'm not really going to go into the actual dance itself, seeing as there's some other things I want to get to before I finish this up and head to the third installment. Anyway, there's something else that happens in this chapter too...but to one of the spirits, not all.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 25

"Mike, let me get this straight…you want to take a look at the robots' interface panels because they've been 'acting up'?" Phil asked.

"That's right," Mike nodded, "I've been noticing that they're locking up even at night. It's a matter of time before they lock up during the day. I've been taking a bunch of computer classes and I've got a pretty good idea on mechanics as well,"

She jerked her head at where the three animatronics stood on stage.

"Just think…when I'm done with them…they'll work even better than before,"

Phil shot a look at the three animatronics standing silently on the stage, heads bowed as they remained in sleep mode. He gave a sigh.

"Fine," he told her, "But you can only take one at a time…and leave Freddy for last, ok?"

Mike's eye twitched slightly. Having Matt the only one to attack after the others were purged of the virus was _not_ going to be fun. Especially when Freddy decided to go into shadow mode and nearly break the doors. But…it was that or having them all attack her all the time. The past few nights had been rough. Two nights ago, _all _of them were attacking and even then, only Bonnie had slipped into his shadow form while Freddy stayed normal.

But _last_ night was the nightmare.

* * *

_12:00 am_

Mike flipped through the cameras, noticing that all three spirits on stage were staring straight ahead. She gave a frustrated growl and wiped her face. This was _not_ going to be fun…

"Well," Mike muttered, "At least Robby should be with me,"

She checked the camera on Pirate's Cove…and her heart sank. Normally…Robby poked his head out of the curtain and waved or nodded or _something_ to reassure her it was him and not Foxy…

But the curtains were shut.

All of them. _All freaking four of them_ were out to get her tonight!

"I'm dead," Mike growled, throwing out her hands, "I am _so_ dead! They're all gonna be coming after me and…"

She sighed.

"Well…there's hope that Bonnie and Freddy aren't…" she started, flipping to the stage…only to see both spirits painted deep, pitch black, "Well, that's just fan-flippin'-tastic!"

She watched as a ripple of light flickered over Amanda's feathers…and then the camera went out. When it came back on…they were _all_ gone.

"Just my luck!" Mike groaned, glaring at the doors, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY GUYS!"

She _was_ worried…but if worst came to worst, she'd hit the spirit and bring them back to sanity if they got in.

Mike gave a sigh and pulled the bill of her cap down farther over her face. Time to get back into the old, old rhythm. She flipped the camera to Pirate's Cove and put down the monitor.

"Just check the doors and pick up the monitor," Mike murmured, "…but not before I shut the right door so Fatbear can't get in,"

She checked the light on the west hall, no Bonnie, so that was good. She did the same to the east, no Chica. She shut the door and picked up the monitor, looking at Pirate's Cove. No Foxy.

"Ok, Mike, let's get to work," she nodded, opening the door as a deep laugh echoed through the establishment.

Mike gave a sad smile.

"Hiya Matt," she murmured, checking the doors and slamming both of them shut as she saw both Bonnie and Chica there, "I dunno where you are, but I'm not taking my chances,"

She flashed the lights again, seeing both Bonnie and Chica had disappeared. Mike opened the west door before checking the camera and seeing Foxy's head poking out of the curtain.

A pang of grief shot through her heart as she saw the dim golden glow from the fox's eyes as it looked at the camera. Her brother shouldn't have to go through this…_none_ of them should have.

Mike put the monitor down and opened the east door, flashing the light and not seeing anyone. She turned to the west and flashed that light. Once again not seeing anyone. The teenager fell into her rhythm, flash, flash, slam, click, click, clang, flash, flash, slam, click, click, clang…and it continued for a long while...until she noticed something…

The sign on Pirate's Cove no longer read '_Sorry! Out of Order!'_ But instead…'_It's Me'_ blazed in ebon letters upon the white wood.

Mike's eyes flashed as she reached for the door…right as a blur of red shot into the doorway. The girl's eyes widened, locking with the dimly lit, black and white eyes that stared at her. The fox's tail thrashed as he started forwards, his hook flashing in the light…

And Mike hit him in the nose.

Foxy staggered, but he didn't hit the floor while leaving Robby's shade standing upright. Mike stared at her hands for a quick second before staring up at Foxy. The animatronic gave an ear-splitting shriek and lunged at her…right as a blaze of silver-white light appeared and with a loud '_bang!'_ sent Foxy flying into the hall before the door slid shut.

Mike's golden gaze flicked up to see the silvery-white, star-like form of Emily standing palm out in front of her.

"Thanks," Mike nodded as Emily turned her head towards her.

The free spirit gave a slight smile, belying the grey tear tracks on her skin.

_"Might want to be more careful,"_ Emily said.

"I take it you won't be doing that again, huh?"

_"Unless you want an unwanted visitor in here, no,"_ Emily replied dryly.

"That puppet thing?" Mike shuddered as Emily nodded, "And you can't stay here either can you?"

_"Again, if you want that thing to give you a visit, I can stay visible,"_ Emily told her, _"Even now it's stirring,"_

"Then you might want to go then," Mike said.

_"Don't worry, Mike, you've only got a half hour left. And even though you can't see me…I'm still watching over you like I watched over those four eleven years ago,"_

And with that, the free spirit disappeared, leaving the dimly lit office back in its original state.

* * *

_Present_

"Mike?" Phil asked, waving a hand to get the teen's attention, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "Who do I get to work on first then?"

"I think Bonnie might be a good place to start," Phil said, walking towards the doors, "Just…be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry sir," Mike smiled, "I will be,"

"I'll be back in a few hours, got a few errands to run before we open for business," Phil told her, "See what you can do, ok?"

"Yes sir,"

And with that, Mike walked out of the office and into the backstage…only to get jumped by four spirits.

"What took you so long to get back here?" Matt asked as Mike got feeling back in her body from the fours' spine-crushing hugs.

"I had to run something past the manager," Mike shrugged, reaching for a toolbox.

"What?" Amanda asked as Mike walked out the door.

"You'll see," Mike smiled, climbing up on the stage and getting behind Bonnie, opening the manual interface panel on the rabbit's back.

"Mike?" Sam asked, hopping up on stage behind her, tilting his head as he watched Mike pull out a blueprint of the animatronic, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Mike repeated as she put her hands inside the interface port, "C'mon…huh, well, _that's_ not supposed to be there,"

She grabbed something and Sam yelped, reaching back to the small of his back.

"_What_ are you _doing_!?" he demanded, "I can _feel_ that!"

Mike actually stopped and turned towards the spirit in disbelief.

"You can feel me poking around the robot," she deadpanned.

"It's _me_," he deadpanned, "Of _course_ I can feel you!"

Mike rolled her eyes as she reached in again and yanked out a very corroded, very old chip, ignoring Sam's high-pitched scream as she held the chip in her palm. She didn't give a thought about what happened…until she heard Amanda, Matt and Robby's worried voices. She turned around just to see Sam laying on the stage, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sam?" she asked, coming up and kneeling next to her friend…right as he shot up, gasping for breath.

"You ok there, Bunnyboy?" Robby asked.

Sam blinked once, twice, three times before pushing up his glasses and giving a faint laugh.

"I feel…_amazing_!" he smiled, "Mike…what did you _do_?"

Mike showed him the chip.

"_This_, my dear Easter Bunny, is the little monster that's been making you glitch out at night," she told him, "I took it out,"

The four spirits stared at the living member of their little family in shock. Sam raised a shaking hand, his crimson gaze pleading as he looked at the chip.

"Let…let me see," he stammered.

Mike handed the chip over and Sam looked at it…right before his eyes flashed black and he crushed the chip between his fingers.

"Never. **_Again_**_,"_ he growled, throwing the chip to the stage floor and proceeding to stomp on it until it was a fine powder.

He then looked up at the others, his now crimson gaze filled with happy tears.

"I'm _free_," he breathed, "Maybe not from this life…but I don't have to deal with going crazy anymore!"

"Me next!" the other three spirits begged, "Please, Mike! Set us free!"

"I'm trying to do it as fast as I can guys," Mike told them, "But I've also got to do repairs on the robots too. Phil said that Bonnie would be the one I could work on today, I could sneak into the Cove to get you taken care of Robby, but Amanda, Matt…you'll have to wait until tonight,"

"You won't be here tonight, Mike," Amanda murmured.

"What?" Mike asked.

"It's your Prom tonight," Robby reminded her, "You asked off, remember?"

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine," Matt reassured her, "You're not gonna be here. Remember, we only go crazy when there's a guard. Now, c'mon, I'm going to help you work on Bonnie…so that _you_ can go home and get some rest, ok?"

* * *

The four spirits had insisted that Mike come and see them before she went off to the dance and Mike kept her promise. She told Charlie that she needed to stop at work really quickly before heading off to the Prom. Thank God Charlie was ok with it…otherwise he would have had to deal with a pack of angry spirits.

The doorbell rang as Mike walked in and the four spirits _immediately_ came to the entry way to see their living friend. Four pairs off glowing-bright eyes turned even brighter as Mike walked in, the long skirt of her gown brushing the floor.

The living girl was dressed in an ankle length, short sleeved, golden gown, a deep blue sash tying across her waist and tying in a bow at her hip. Her copper hair was left free to flow down her back while a thin braid wrapped around from her forehead and down the middle of her back.

"You look every bit a princess," Amanda smiled.

Mike bowed her head, blushing.

"I just wish you coulda lived to see yours, Mandy," Mike told her.

Amanda shrugged.

"Ah well, I'm just happy to see that my best friend gets to see hers," she said.

"Me too," Robby nodded, coming up and looking at his sister, "I'm glad that you're getting to do this,"

"It's because of _you_ I get to," Mike reminded him, "All of you,"

A car horn blew outside and Robby's ears flicked forwards in annoyance.

"Robby…" Mike warned.

"If he hurts you, or does something you don't like, you tell me, ok?" Robby told her, "Sam, Matt and I will make sure they never find the body,"

"_ROBBY!_" both Amanda and Mike yelled.

"Fine," Robby huffed, "But I _will_ break him if he hurts you. At _least_ let me do that,"

_"Robby_…" Mike growled.

"_Miiikeyyyy_," Robby snarked back, making Mike's eyes narrow.

"C'mon you two," Matt warned, "Mike, Charlie's gonna be worried that we ate you or something,"

"I dunno how _we_ could," Sam teased, poking Matt in the stomach, "_You_ on the other hand…"

He was then promptly put in a headlock by the older spirit.

Robby hugged his sister and the living girl breathed in the scent of wood, metal, blood, oil and then just the sweet scent of her brother. The spirit released her and gave a sad smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Have fun, First Mate," he whispered softly, "And be careful,"

"Aye-Aye, Capt'n," Mike returned, hugging him one last time before walking out the door, "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

And she was gone.

**So basically, Mike had a 20/20/20/20 mode the night before. Her 'power' likes to only kick in at certain times, apparently not when she needs them! She'll get more control over it later...not saying _how_...but she will. The others will eventually get the chips removed. They still have the little snaps (i.e the 'black eyes' when they're upset and the glitched voices when they're mad, frustrated or really spooked) but they don't go kill crazy during the night.**

**And a lot of you want to see Charlie take on the spirits once the glitch has been removed...well, just be on the lookout after this one is finished. I want to have that one done before I start on the last book in the _Soul_ trilogy.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Like I said last chapter, I'm not going into telling everything that happened at Prom. There's like one/two events that get mentioned here, but I'm leaving it up to you all to imagine everything else. Anyway, this is the next day. Mike walks in early to work with the spirits...only to find out that the manager (Phil) decided to take her place to watch over the place. And as Mike works on the animatronics...she discovers something about them that is really quite sad. I apologize for the shortness, I have something planned for the next one that'll be pretty good...or bad depending on how you look at it.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 26

Mike walked in first thing in the morning, just as the spirits reappeared on the stage.

"Fun night?" she asked, smiling as four heads turned to her.

"Could say that," Matt started, "the manager came back last night…he's uh…probably still barricaded in the office,"

"What did you four _do_!?" Mike blinked.

"Me and Matt, nothing," Sam shrugged, "Well, other than try to keep Chica and Foxy from getting him,"

"Speaking of the manager," Robby muttered, "We better hide until he leaves,"

"And then you can tell us how the dance went," Amanda smiled as Mike gave a short laugh and walked towards the office.

She knocked on the door only to get yelled at.

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID FOX!" Phil screeched.

"Um…Phil?" Mike started, leaning in the window and waving, "It's just me. It's 6:05,"

The door opened and Phil's head poked out, looking at the golden-eyed teenager, who was smiling in amusement.

"God, Mike, I don't know _how_ you do it," Phil shook his head, "_One_ night is one night too many for me,"

"The things you do when you need a job," Mike shrugged, "Anyway…lemme guess, I get to work on Chica today?"

Phil gave a nod as Mike walked with him to the door.

"Heh, ya know…I might just need to get something to settle my nerves after the night I've had," Phil shuddered, "I still don't get how you're _not_ crazy after all this,"

"Trust me, I've seen worse," Mike admitted sadly, "But yeah, you go get calmed down. Take as long as you need, I'll hold down the fort here until you get back,"

"Thanks Mike, you're the best,"

And with that, he left.

* * *

Mike turned to the stage just to face the four spirits.

"So you're working on me today?" Amanda asked, her violet eyes bright.

Mike gave a nod and turned to Matt.

"If you can work on tuning Chica up after I get the chip out, I can work on you and then I'll go back and help Robby,"

"Anything that'll get us free sooner," Matt nodded as Robby handed Mike the toolbox.

The living child climbed up on stage and wandered over to Chica, reaching up and opening the port at the base of her neck. Amanda gave a shudder, shaking her head as Mike gently dug through the wires and nodes, trying to find the chip.

"Can one of you get me a step stool?" Mike asked, "I can't see…it's too high up and I don't want to risk pulling the wrong thing out,"

"This work?" Sam asked as he finished fading in, holding a stool.

"Thanks," Mike nodded as Sam set it down and Mike climbed on top of it.

"So how_ was_ the dance?" Amanda asked.

"Beautiful," Mike replied, digging through the access port, "Little lights and balloons everywhere…_Kayle_ won Prom Queen, much to her, and mine and Ashe's, surprise. She had to dance with this guy she's been crushing on since I met her…her face was _so _red,"

"Charlie didn't kiss you, did he?" Sam teased, making Mike jump and hit her head on the hatch.

"Ow!" Mike whined, rubbing her head.

"_Did_ he?" Robby questioned, his golden gaze serious.

"_No_!" Mike snapped, turning back to her work, "Lay off me, guys, c'mon!"

"He _so_ kissed her," Matt snickered, earning him a heated glare from both Robby and Mike.

"Sam, Matt…want to go hide a body?" Robby deadpanned.

A screwdriver got thrown at him, but Robby dodged expertly, making Mike growl heatedly.

"Ah, but maybe he didn't kiss her," the eldest spirit started, _"maybe_ she stepped on his feet so many times that he gave up trying to!"

"Shut up!" Mike snapped, waving a wrench at him, "And _no_ I didn't step on his feet...well, _once_, but after that no!"

She turned away, blushing furiously.

"I might have accidently slapped him though..."

The spirits started howling with laughter, much to Mike's embarrassment. Robby grinned smugly and turned to his sister again.

"Now _what _would have caused that, I wonder?" he chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting the kiss," Mike mumbled, "And he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around me...I might have elbowed him, then kneed him, and then slapped him...but it was a total accident!"

"That's my little sister," Robby grinned, "Show the little punk who's boss,"

"Was he mad?" Amanda asked.

"More shocked than anything," Mike admitted, "He told me he was glad I didn't have my taser with me,"

The three boys started snickering while Mike and Amanda glared at them.

"It wasn't funny," Mike growled.

"To us, it is," Matt admitted, "His face...I think that's what you guys are seeing...right?"

"Or him twitching on the ground," Robby snorted, "Ah, I wish I was there to see you whale on him, Mike,"

"I didn't mean to!" Mike snapped, turning back to her work.

"Haha! Mike! That tickles!" Amanda laughed as Mike accidently brushed a wire.

"Sorry, Mandy," Mike apologized before heading back in, "Aha! _Got you_ you little bugger!"

She yanked the chip out, making Amanda yelp and hit the ground. The girl whipped around seeing Matt holding his little sister, right as she jerked, gasping.

"Oh, _wow_!" the spirit blinked, "Sam, I know what you mean…that feels _so _much better,"

"I'll get to work tuning her up," Matt said, "Mike, get to working on me and Robby, I…I don't want to attack you at night. Not after what happened a few nights ago,"

"Consider it done," Mike nodded, picking up the stool and setting it down behind Freddy.

The teenager had to stand on her tip toes just to reach the port, and that was saying something, seeing as Mike was no shrimp.

Every so often, Matt would give a light shudder as Mike brushed a wire out of the way, but every time she tried to apologize, Matt waved her off and continued working. Matt's chip was a lot harder to find than Sam or Amanda's. Scott _really_ wanted Freddy to be the one to go and kill apparently, and seeing how Matt was very rarely in control at night…he succeeded. Mike was almost ready to give up…when she spotted it.

"Found you!" she crowed, yanking the chip out.

Matt gave a roar and fell down on the stage, his wrench clattering out of his suddenly limp fingers. The spirit had a hand to the back of his neck and he glared at Mike.

"That hurt," he growled.

"It didn't want to be found," she explained.

"Still!" Matt grumbled, only to give a peaceful smile as the feeling of freedom set in, "So much better,"

Mike hopped off the stool and helped Matt to his feet. The older spirit picked up the wrench he dropped and twirled it in his fingers.

"I'm almost done," he told her, "Go work with Robby…I can try to work on, well, _me_, if I get done,"

* * *

Mike took her brother's hand as he hauled her up to the stage and into the Cove. The living girl walked towards the broken fox and found the port on its back.

"Lucky me that this one's on the back," Mike said, "I don't think I could _reach_ to the neck,"

Robby gave a faint laugh as he leaned against the ship.

"It's better than nothing, right?" he asked.

"If you _didn't_ have an access port here, there wouldn't be a virus," Mike reminded him.

"Hmm, didn't think of that,"

Mike laughed and shook her head, carefully digging through the wires…and then her hand hit something soft. Robby gave a strangled sound as his hand shot to the back of his head, his golden eyes wild as Mike took the flashlight, frowning, and turning it on.

"Mike…I wouldn't…" Robby warned, but it was too late.

Mike gave a scream and fell backwards, staring at her brother in shock.

"He…_put you_…" she stammered.

Robby gave a sad nod.

"You found me," he murmured, "Well…my body,"

Mike's eyes filled with tears as she bowed her head.

"He's a _monster_,"

"One in life and now one in death," Robby nodded, coming over to her and kneeling down, "Now you see why they couldn't find our bodies,"

"The others…"

Robby nodded.

"You just didn't see them because they're built different," he explained, "There's really nothing to Foxy…that's why you saw me,"

Mike turned a pained look at the animatronic, at the tuft of dull red hair that she had touched while digging. She set her jaw and went around the front, running her hands over the fox's front.

"What are you doing?" Robby asked.

"Trying to find a way to get you out of there," Mike growled.

Robby put his remaining hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Leave it," he told her, "I doubt you're strong enough to get it out. Focus on getting the chip out, ok?"

Mike shot him a pained look before sighing and walking back around to the access port. Tears streamed down the girl's face as she finally found the chip…right next to her brother's corpse's head. It was hard to get out as it was caked with blood and rust, but Mike managed to yank it out, nearly causing Foxy to topple on top of her. She looked over at her brother, watching as he knelt on his hands and knees, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Free," he whispered, "I'm free…we're _all_ free,"

**I'm thinking maybe one more chapter in this book and then moving on to the story in which Charlie and the spirits get to 'play'. So, be on the lookout for _Five Nights with Charlie_ coming soon (I'm going to need ideas for that one, so send them in!). And then _Soul: Guardian Angel_ after that 6 chapter story gets told.**

**The bodies do eventually get removed and buried, but not for a while. Mike's not strong enough, and the spirits can't do it themselves. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Since you guys have been so nice (and partially because I had most of this typed up) as well as this coming week being study week for me, I present the _last_ chapter of _Soul: Shades_.**

**I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).**

**"Bold"** is the Animatronic's speech

"Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)

_"Italic"_ is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 27

A few months had passed since the spirits had been freed from the virus that had made them go crazy during the night hours, but that didn't mean that Mike was bored during her shift. The spirits revived the old 'game' that they had once played with Jeremy, 'hunting' Mike while she repelled them. Matt normally won.

But tonight…they switched it up _majorly_. They had switched things up before…Sometimes Robby would sneak over to the east side and sprint that way (that was the _only_ time he won), or they all came at her at the same time…but tonight…

Tonight, Mike got to switch places with Robby.

Two hours, as tradition put it, that she got to sneak out and sprint down the hall to surprise her brother, who was _supposed_ to be watching the cameras. She saw Sam and Amanda creeping down the halls. She saw Sam giving a thumbs up…only to get the door slammed shut in his face. Another slam sounded off and Amanda gave a shriek…before walking out from the east hallway, glaring.

"..Stupid fox nearly broke my beak!" she heard Amanda grumble.

Mike gave a light laugh, noticing that the camera wasn't on her.

_"I'm going to get you this time, big brother!"_ Mike thought as she hopped off the stage…and sprinted towards the office.

She skidded to a stop and grinned evilly as her brother looked up at her.

"Now I've got you…" she grinned, starting forwards…

Right as Robby closed the door on her, nearly taking off her nose.

"Ow!" Mike whined.

_"Now you know how I feel!"_ Robby's voice retorted through the metal, _"Go on, mini-me, back to the Cove with ya!"_

Mike stuck her tongue out at the camera, making Robby laugh as she stomped back to the Cove.

"I can't _catch_ him, he's too quick," Mike grumbled, "Sam can't teleport into there and get him…so _how_ do we do this?"

An idea pricked at her mind as she saw the faint gleam of Matt's eyes in the shadows.

"I got it," she grinned, "Psst! Matt!"

The blue lights turned towards her.

"Come with me," she started, nodding her head towards backstage.

She stole into the room while Matt silently slipped in behind her.

"Can you disable the cameras?" Mike asked.

The spirit gave a nod, flicking his fingers as the world got a little darker, a globe of shadow appearing over the camera.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

"I need you to help me," she told him, "I'm going to get Robby if it's the last thing I _do_,"

She turned towards the corner and Matt gave a surprised laugh.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Mike gave a firm nod.

"Alright then," Matt sighed as the suit dropped to the floor, leaving Matt's silver form standing above it.

* * *

"Ha! Got you!" Sam crowed…right as Robby slammed the door in his face.

"No, you don't," he smirked, flashing the light.

_"I'm _going_!"_ Sam snapped, stomping off.

A deep laugh sounded off from the right and Robby slammed that door shut, looking up the east camera just to see Matt staring into the camera.

"Hi, Matt," Robby called, "You're not getting in either!"

Matt just laughed.

Robby frowned…something was up, and he did _not_ like it.

He checked the cameras, Mike wasn't out surprisingly, Amanda was in the kitchen while Sam was coming back down the hallway.

"Hmm…" Robby mused as he checked the west hall.

Faint laughter caught his keen ears. It wasn't Matt's deep laugh, but more of a girl's laugh.

"Where's Mike…" he started, frantically searching through the cameras.

* * *

_"C'mon, Robby, lower the camera…" _Mike thought, smiling evilly, as she stood in front of her brother, _"You gotta do it _sometime_,"_

She watched as the spirit's ears flicked forwards as if sensing her thoughts.

"Where's Mike…" he stammered and Mike could hear the frantic clicking of the monitor.

Little did she know, the three other spirits were trying _not_ to laugh as they stood outside the doors, watching Robby flip out.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Robby lowered the camera…just to see his sister standing in front of him, dressed in the spring suit which she claimed as hers.

Mike gave a roar and leaped at her brother while Robby shrieked, holding his hand and hook up as Mike gave him a loving swat on the nose.

"Gotcha!" she grinned.

"That's not fair!" he growled, glaring at his sister, "How did you…when did you…!?"

"Matt helped me," Mike shrugged, reopening the doors as she took off the mask and held it at her side, "I need some work on climbing in and out of this thing. And thanks to Emily, I don't have to worry about the busted Easter Bunny Reject coming after me,"

She gave a wry smile as she held up her paws.

"And besides…_I_ figured out that I can do something Sam can't," she grinned, "Well…I have to be in the suit anyway,"

"And that is?" Sam asked, peeking around the door.

"Simple, _I_ can get in here even when the doors are shut," Mike smirked, "But the poster has to change to a certain image before I can,"

"Huh?" the spirits asked.

"The haunted poster?" Mike tried, only to get four blank stares, "Wow, I've been here a little over a year, you four have been here for eleven…and you never noticed?"

The heads shook and Mike blinked in surprise.

"C'mon, I'll show you," she told them.

They walked out into the west corner and Mike tapped the poster of Freddy…watching as it shifted and blurred into something more macabre, said animatronic ripping its head off.

"That one I've figured is supposed to represent you four trying to get free," Mike reasoned, "You guys' spirits are messing with this place even more than you realize,"

"But how do you get into the office with _that_?" Sam asked, a little miffed that Mike was able to teleport someplace he couldn't.

"Oh, not this one," Mike replied, "Just watch,"

The poster changed again, this time turning into a close up of the mask in Mike's hand. The girl's form flickered around the edges with shadow before disappearing. The spirits looked around for their friend…only to see her smiling behind them _inside_ the office.

"That's cool and creepy at the same time," Matt admitted.

"Guess the guy was right…you've got most of if not all our abilities," Amanda started.

"Only with this," Mike replied, tapping her chest, "I mean, smacking you guys outta your suits is fun and all, but that's all I can do unless I use the suit,"

"Speaking of suits, time for you to get out of yours," Robby said with a smile.

Mike cast a look at the clock.

"And just about time for you four too," Mike agreed, "I need someone to help me get out of mine though,"

"I'll help," Robby told her as the five of them walked through the hall.

* * *

"Last bit," Robby promised as Mike took the hand crank and worked on freeing her hand from the paw.

After a few minutes, Mike set the spring suit back in the boarded up area, sending a glare at the decrepit form in the very back before walking back out and putting the boards back where they were.

"And there we go," Robby nodded as the two walked back towards the office, "I just…"

He stopped, sniffing the air and frowning.

"Robby?" Mike asked.

"Do you…smell smoke?" he asked slowly.

Mike sniffed the air, eyes widening as the scent of burning filled the air.

"We need to get the others," Mike started, running towards the dining hall, just to stand stock still as flames leaped high in front of her.

The ceiling creaked and groaned ominously and cinders started falling onto Mike's still form. She looked up right as Robby grabbed Mike and yanked her back.

"Mike! You have to get out of here!" he ordered, shielding his eyes as a burning section of the roof came down in front of them.

"What about the others?" Mike demanded.

"We'll be fine," he told her, "C'mon!"

He then proceeded to grab her, cradling her in his arms as he sprinted towards the back entrance. Mike heard one of the spirits scream and her heart leaped up in her throat.

"Robby…" she started.

"They'll…they'll be ok," he stammered, but his own voice betrayed how scared he was.

He kicked the back door open and set Mike down one the ground.

"Stay here," he ordered, "I'm going to help the others,"

"Robby!" Mike yelled, but it was too late, Robby had already sprinted back inside the burning building.

* * *

"Amanda! Sam! Matt!" Robby called, coughing as smoke entered his systems and tried to clog them up, "Where are you!?"

"Over here!" came Matt's yell while Amanda's hysteric crying overlaid it.

Robby ran in the direction of the two spirits' voices…just to see Matt trying to lift a beam off his little sister and Sam. Amanda was crying, struggling to get free…

While Sam didn't move at all.

"What happened to him?" Robby asked, grabbing the end of the pillar and helping Matt lift it.

"There was someone here," Matt shuddered, "Someone with an axe. Sam tried to save him, but he…he _attacked_ Sam…and…and…"

They lifted the pillar just to reveal Amanda's shattered lower body…and Sam being completely hacked apart. The glowing crimson eyes flickered weakly as Robby put a paw on Sam's face…only for them to go out completely.

"They killed him!" Amanda shrieked, her voice going shrill, "They killed him again!"

"How's that possible?" Robby asked, "You can't kill something that's already dead,"

He picked up Sam's barely together form as Matt helped Amanda to her feet, holding her up as her legs gave out on her. The building started falling apart, sending beams falling to the floor, sending up embers that caught in the spirits' fur and catching it on fire. Matt gave an ear-piercing shriek as a beam fell right next to him, pinning the right side of his body to the floor.

"Matt!" Robby yelled, hobbling over to the spirit and setting Sam's broken form on the ground while he tried to free his friend.

Matt shook his head.

"Robby, we're not getting out of here," he told him, "Just…please…get to Mike. Who knows…maybe we'll get to go after this?"

Robby gave a final grunt as he tried one last time to free his friend, ignoring the flames that bit him, burning away his fur and leaving the metal endoskeleton behind.

"Go!" Matt ordered, shoving Robby with his free hand as another beam fell, scorching Robby's back.

The eldest spirit shook his head, unwilling to leave his friends as the world burned around them. Matt's electric gaze landed on Robby and he nodded. Tears streamed down Robby's face as he let go of the beam and started back towards the back door. Fire blazed up in front of Robby, burning him even further and making him shriek as he stumbled backwards.

* * *

"ROBBY!" Mike shrieked as fire and smoke billowed out of the entrance.

A high-pitched shriek caught her ear…the fading echoes revealing Robby's voice.

She struggled to her feet and staggered to the back door…right as something charred and blackened stumbled out and hit the ground.

"Robby?" Mike asked as the black and red shape struggled to get up to its feet, only to fail.

She knelt down as what she thought was Robby turned over on its back, revealing his badly burned features. Mike gasped as she put a hand on his cheek, feeling the scalding warmth of the heated metal underneath her skin, but she didn't care.

"Robby…" she breathed, "Where are the others?"

The spirit tried to speak, but only a rasping, creaking sound escaped him. The fire had burned his voice box. He tilted his head towards the pizzeria and oily tears streamed down his face as a soft, staticky whine left him. Mike's eyes filled with tears as three shrieks came from inside the pizzeria, Matt, Sam, and Amanda's voices within the dying echoes.

Robby lifted his hand and fiddled with something in his pocket. He gently tapped Mike's hand and placed something in it. The girl opened her palm to reveal the silver locket that she had given him the day he died.

"Robby…" Mike stammered as the spirit's golden eyes flickered weakly and he nodded, pushing her hand towards her chest.

He pointed at the place where his heart would be and then at Mike.

"I love you too, Capt'n," Mike breathed, tears streaming.

Robby's golden eyes flashed brightly before flickering and dying, turning dark gold as he shut down.

"No…Robby…_no_!" Mike cried, "NO! Come back! Don't leave me!"

She held the lifeless form close to her, sobbing, ignoring the heat that burned her skin. She heard voices in the alley way.

"It burns!" one cheered, "Take that!"

"You'll never be able to torture us again!" another crowed.

A crowd of people came into the alley way, all dressed in black, some with ski masks on and one still holding a lighter while another held an axe.

"Look!" one of the crowd started, "The guard is alive!"

Mike didn't look up, but she stiffened as someone laid a hand on her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're the guards that didn't die here," the man told her.

He tried to lift Mike to her feet.

"You're free from the demon robots. Those Monsters can't hurt you," he said…only for him to stumble back with four bleeding gashes across his face caused by Mike raking her nails over his face.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY MONSTERS AND DEMONS HERE!" she shrieked, "THEY WEREN'T!"

She broke down again and hugged the shell to her.

"You killed them," she sobbed, "You _killed_ them!"

"She's traumatized," another woman said, "Those furballs have broken her…c'mon sweetie, let's get you to a hospital…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Mike roared, her fist flying out and slamming into the woman's nose, sending blood spraying into the air, "Leave me alone!"

"I'd suggest you listen to her," a new voice, gentle and soft, started.

The former guards all looked at a tall, blond man who tapped his foot.

"Just to let you know, I've already called the police and described all of you in great detail," the newcomer said, "You set this place on fire…that's a crime if you didn't know,"

He pointed down the alley.

"So I suggest you _leave_," he said coldly, "Not that you'll get far,"

* * *

Mike heard the others leaving, but she didn't hear what they were saying. A gentle hand set itself on her shoulder and Mike lashed out again, only to get halted.

"Easy," the newcomer murmured softly, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Mike blinked before wiping her tears away.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You used to work here?" the blond man asked.

"Night shift security guard," Mike answered.

"No way!" the man laughed, "That was _my_ job at the old location! I got transferred to day shift in '87, the day of the Bite,"

Mike looked at him and the man smiled shakily.

"So uh…did the animatronics ever give you problems?"

"Sometimes…but they were my friends," Mike started cagily, "…_Why_?"

"They seemed a little quirky around me too," the man said quietly, offering his hand, "Jeremy Fitzgerald,"

"Mikayla Schmidt," Mike returned, shaking Jeremy's hand, "But everyone calls me Mike,"

"Nice to meet you Mike," Jeremy smiled, "I'm sorry about all this…"

He looked down at the burned form, recognizing the hooked hand and fear fluttered in his chest as he remembered the sharp fangs that sank into his head, tearing out his frontal lobe, the doctors saying that he'd have 'fits' for the rest of his life because of that…

"I remember you," he murmured, putting a hand on Robby's intact shoulder, "The games…that Day…"

"Games?" Mike asked softly, "They…they played some with me too…they mentioned something about playing a round where three of them got the Guard…but they disagreed on who won…"

"That was the first time they played," Jeremy said, "I was the guard that ol' Foxy there tackled but Bonnie and Chica were in the room and started to jump me,"

"_You're_ Jerem," Mike put together, "They mentioned that you were a good friend of theirs, but whenever I pressed about it, they shut up and wouldn't say a thing,"

"I'm glad to see I didn't go out of their memory," Jeremy said with a faint smile, "I missed them a little too,"

He cast a look at Robby's broken form.

"Where are the others?"

"Still in there," Mike started, her throat locking up as she thought of her friends being trapped under beams and burning.

"…Why don't we keep them all together?" Jeremy asked, "Ol' Foxy was protective of them…It'd break his metal heart if he was separated,"

"I-I know," Mike murmured, "But…c-can I have one more minute in private with him?"

Jeremy nodded and turned away, letting Mike have her privacy for her final goodbye.

"Goodbye, Capt'n," she whispered, kissing his forehead, "I'll see you again someday…I just know it,"

And with that, she and Jeremy took the lifeless shell and sent him back into the burning building to rest with his friends.

What they didn't see…were four silver shapes flickering in time with the flames. They didn't see the four pairs of eyes, gold, blue, violet and crimson that watched them as they left. For even though their shells were badly burned…

The spirits were still there.

**Be on the lookout for _Five Nights With Charlie_. I'm going to be putting that up as soon as this is posted, so don't be afraid to check it out! I'm going to need ideas for that one. And then once I get the six chapters for that one written, we'll be back for _Soul: Guardian Angel_.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
